People Change
by wweanddegrassi
Summary: This story follows my own OC Taylor Ryan. She tours Raw and has some helping advice for Randy which also saves his life! 10 years later she's now a WWE diva. Read all about all the craziness that goes down(:
1. Chapter 1

**The OC in this story is based off of my CAW in WWE' 13. Her name is Taylor Ryan and she's 26 years old. She is light skinned, a little bit darker than Layla with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. She's about 5'4. Just wanted to give you a little info on my OC. Enjoy!(:**

**Chapter 1**

_2003_

_Taylor is a 17 year old senior in high school. A couple of seniors, including her best friend Emma, were selected to tour around RAW. They got front row seats to the show and get to tour backstage and meet some superstars and divas._

"Hey Taylor!" Emma runs to Taylor and grabs her shoulder.

"What!"

"Can you do me a HUGE favor? Please, please, please?!" Emma folds her hands into one another and pouts her lip.

"What could you possibly want?! I was just about to go meet John Cena! You know how much I've been dying too!" Taylor folds her arms.

"I know. I just need you to go get an autograph from Randy."

"Ugh. Why him? Out of all people! You can have anybody's autograph you want, and you choose him!?"

"Taylor! I love Randy! And he doesn't do drugs like you say he does!" Emma stomps her foot.

Taylor rolls her eyes. "Sure he doesn't. Why can't you do it?"

"I would faint and you know that! Please do it!" Emma pouts.

"You won't stop asking unless I go, will you?"

"Nope!" Emma perks up and smiles.

"Fine, I'll do it!"

"OOOOH thank you!" Emma hugs Taylor tightly. She hands Taylor a silver sharpie and an RKO t-shirt. "On the back, have him sign, "To Emma, my greatest fan ever!"

Taylor giggles "Okay, okay."

_Taylor turns and walks down a long corridor hallway. She turns and walks but stops and goes back to a room where the door is open a bit. She sees Randy sitting down smoking something._

She pokes her head in but goes all the way in. "Ooooooh! What are you doing?!"

Randy jumps and the blunt falls out of his hand. He quickly picks it up, throws it in a bag and throws it in his gym bag.

"What the hell are you going in here" He gives Taylor a dirty look.

"Dude chill. I just want an autograph." She hands him the shirt and marker. "I should so report you. Top WWE superstar Randy Orton let go!"

He gives her an icy cold glare. "Shut your damn mouth."

"I don't have to do anything! You sit here and smoke your blunts and do all your drugs and people look up to you." She snorts.

"You don't know anything about me kid." He snaps.

"People think you're a role model. My best friend talks about you ALL the time. She never shuts up about you! I still can't figure out why that is, but she just does. For you to just do all these drugs make you look well, not so role model like. I think you should quit." "Oh, and sign it to Emma please. You're biggest fan!"

Randy signs the shirt and throws it back at Taylor. "Whatever. Lock the door on your way out."

Taylor opens her mouth in a shocked expression. "You're rude! She slams and locks the door on her way out.

_A couple nights later Randy goes out with a couple of superstars and gets messed up. He drinks many glasses of alcohol and smokes too much pot. He nearly kills himself. The cops are eventually called and break up the crazy party that developed at the club. Randy gets arrested and is taken for drug test. The next day, Vince calls him in for a meeting._

"Randy, take a seat please."

Randy sits in a chair.

"What the hell did you pull last night?!" Vince immediately raises his voice.

"I just had a little bit of fun! No big deal!" Randy says not looking Vince in the eye.

Vince leans up. "No big deal huh? Randy, I have no other choice but to suspend you for 60 days. I'm really ashamed of you."

"This is bullshit!" Randy jumps up and the chair behind him falls. "I'm the only one who gets caught right? You know what? I'm actually fine with this! I finally get a vacation!" He storms out of Vince's office.

_Later Taylor, Emma and Emma's mom are watching the news._

"Ugh. Parents are always watching the news." Emma rolls her eyes.

Taylor snorts. "AHA! My mom does all the time!"

"Someday you girls will be doing the same." Emma's mom states.

Emma jumps up. "TURN IT UP MOM! RANDY'S ON!"

Emma's mom turns up the tv as requested.

"WWE superstar Randy Orton is suspended for 60 days. The reason behind this is he failed a drug test and violated the WWE wellness policy." The reporter blares through the tv.

"Oh my god." Emma's mom stares in shock.

Taylor can see tears coming to Emma's eyes so she decides not to say she told her so. Taylor just stares at the tv and slouches down.

_Randy is sitting in a hotel room. He's angry with Vince but even more with himself. He sits on the bed with his head in his hands as he talks to himself._

"Maybe that girl was right. What the fuck am I doing? I'm ruining my life!" He gets up and looks at himself in the mirror. "It's time to make a change Randal. You're gonna kill yourself if you don't."

**BOOM! End of the first chapter. I think it's not half bad;p It's my first time writing fanfic so go easy on me ehh(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter you'll be introduced to another OC, Alice. She's based off of my friend's caw in WWE 13 she's not nearly as important as Taylor though(; just kidding!**

**Chapter 2**

**Ten years later in 2013**

"I am so excited! I cannot believe I'm going to be a WWE diva! AHHH!" Taylor squeals in the passenger seat of her mom's van. Her and her family are on their way to the airport.

"Will you chill out up there." Her oldest brother Mike shouts says from behind her. "You've been talking about it non-stop since you found out!"

"It's almost as if you're excited to leave us." Her oldest sister Veronica pouts.

"Give your sister a break guys. She's living her dream and doing what she's always wanted to do. I'm so proud of my baby girl." Her mom Sheryl smiles at Taylor and rests her hand on top of her daughter's.

Taylor takes her mom's hand in hers and squeezes it. "Thanks mom!"

"I'm gonna watch you as much as possible! I know you're gonna kick butt out there! " Her other older sister Jazmine says from behind the driver's seat.

"We sure are gonna miss you though." Daryl, her other older brother mumbles.

Taylor looks behind her. "Don't be sad! We can visit each other whenever! And you guys can def come out to see me wrestle!"

"I know." Daryl smiles.

_They reach the airport and check in. Taylor's plane soon arrives and she says goodbye to her family. It's a tearful goodbye but she manages and gets on her plane. It feels a long trip from Louisiana to New York but she finally reaches her destination hours later. Vince calls to make sure her trip went well and tells her to meet him at the arena. Taylor gets to the arena and is directed to his office._

"_Wow! Look at all these superstars and divas who I'll get to meet!" Taylor says to herself. "There's Justin Gabriel! Ooh and John Cena.!" She smiles at John and he winks at her. To herself again. "Holy cow John Cena just winked at me!"_

She gets to Vince's office and knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Taylor steps into his office.

Vince smiles big. "Welcome Taylor! It's good to see you've made it. Please, take a seat." Taylor does. "So let's get this contract signed!" He pulls out the contract along with a pen. He directs her where to sign and read.

As she's signing the contract. "I can't believe this is the day I become a diva! I've dreamt about this day since I was about 12! It's finally happening!" She hands Vince the newly signed contract.

"I'm glad all your dreams are coming true." Vince smiles and puts the contract into a file. Come with me. They both stand up and he leads her down a hall. He stops at a locker room door and knocks.

"Come in!" A female voice says on the other side of the door. Vince steps in, followed by Taylor. A diva is fixing herself up in the mirror. She is really tall. About 5'7 with long orange-ish hair. She has the divas title around her waist.

"Alice, this is our new diva, Taylor Ryan."

Taylor smiles at Alice and shakes her hand. "Hi."

Alice smiles. "Hey. I'm Alice Smith. Welcome to the roster."

"If you don't mind Alice, I'd like you show Taylor around a bit. Get her familiar with things?"

Alice smiles bright. "I'm so flattered you asked the divas champ to show our rookie around. I'd love to!"

Vince nods. "Well, this is my cue to leave. I've got some more business to sort out. See you ladies later." Vince waves and leaves

Alice turns to Taylor, smiles and puts her hands on Taylor's shoulders. "It's always good to see a diva added to this roster. We need all the help we can get."

Taylor frowns a bit. "Yeah. The division isn't doing too good these days. But that's where I step in to help!" Taylor beams with excitement.

"You don't look a tad bit nervous." Alice gives her a weird look.

"Don't let all the excitement fool you." Taylor laughs. "I've actually never been more nervous in the my life. I thought I was gonna trip in front of Vince or something."

Alice laughs. "Thankfully you didn't! Ready to get this tour started?"

"Ready than ever!" Taylor smiles and her and Alice leave the locker room.

Alice shows her the basic things. Like the gorilla, general manger room, catering and medical rooms. She explains they may be located in different areas at different arenas. She also shows her who to contact if there's an emergency. She also shares with Taylor they will be sharing an RV until her's comes in.

"I think that's it."

"You forgot something." Alice feels arms wrap around her waist and a kiss is planted on her cheek.

"Randy! Stop!" Alice giggles.

Taylor smiles a bit and looks down.

"Is this our new diva?" Randy smiles.

"Like you seemed so interested at first! And yes it it. This is Taylor Ryan."

Taylor looks up. "Hi." Taylor smiles nervously at Randy and realizes he looks slightly familiar.

"I'm Randy Orton. But you knew that already." He shakes Taylor's hand.

"As you can tell this is my boyfriend. He can be a goof sometimes." Alice playfully slaps Randy's chest.

"Is she taking you on a tour? She's the worst tour guide right?" Randy smirks.

"Rude as hell!" Alice laughs.

Taylor smiles. "She's the best!"

Alice sticks her tongue out at Randy. "At least someone likes me."

"You're right. She likes you and I love you."

"Alright, alright. This has got to be awkward for Taylor. So anyway," Alice smiles at Taylor. "Catch anyone's attention walking in here? You're a beautiful gal!"

"Thanks." Taylor smiles. "Well no-" She remembers John winking at her. "John Cena winked at me!"

"Ugh. What a pig!" Alice rolls her eyes.

"He just wants to get down your pants. What diva hasn't he slept with." Randy adds.

Taylor gives them a confused look.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! John is my ex sweetie."

Taylor frowns, still confused about the comments made about John. "Oh."

"Yeah, he got mad because I was told to manage Randy a couple times and we were starting to become friends. So I broke up with him. He doesn't control who I talk to! After that me and Randy eventually fell for one another and dated and that's when John went crazy. He tried to run Randy over! Can you believe that!?"

"No, actually I can't"

"I hate that damn guy." Randy shakes his head. "He's just mad because I got the girl." He smirks at Alice.

"Awh babe!" Alice goes in to kiss him.

"Um, I really have to pee!" Taylor blurts out too quickly. "I might see you guys later?"

"For sure!" Alice smiles and kisses Randy.

Taylor starts walking to the nearest bathroom but she can't remember where one is and just starts running. She turns a corner and collides with something, or someone.

**End of chapter 2! How was it? So rude of them to be so lovey in front of Taylor;p Do you guys believe Alice and Randy about what they said about John? Hmm..Tell me what ya think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Taylor falls right on her butt. "Ouch."

"Watch where you're g-" "Oh!" Taylor looks up to see who she bumped in to. She stares in the face of none other than the show off, Dolph Ziggler. He helps her with his free hand, carrying the briefcase in the other. "You MUST be Taylor Ryan. Am I right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

Dolph smirks. "Well, word gets around ya know." He circles around Taylor looking her up and down. "You sure are something else aren't you?"

Taylor giggles. "Um, I guess you could say that." She smiles.

"The WWE definitely didn't go wrong with you! I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dolph Ziggler." He sticks his hand out.

"I know who you are silly!" She accepts his handshake anyway. "Sorry I bumped into to you"

"It's fine." What were you in a hurry for anyway newbie?"

"Oh, I um had to use the bathroom but not so much anymore. Why were you in a hurry?" Taylor puts her hands on her hips.

Dolph smirks. "Just figuring out the right time to cash in. That's all."

"You've had that thing for quite a while now." She smiles

"Yeah, tell me about it. Hey, would you wanna join me later on tonight? I could show you around New York."

Taylor shakes her head. "I don't think so. I-"

"Come on! It's New York!"

She smiles. "I'll think about it! If I go it's not a date! I just met you."

Dolph smiles. "Of course not. I'm not that type of guy."

Taylor gets ready to walk away.

"Wait! How will I get my answer? I don't know where you'll be."

"Fair enough." Taylor turns back to him. "Phone please?" Dolph hands Taylor his cell phone. She types in her phone number. "There. Know you can contact me." She turns on her heel and walks away as Dolph is left grinning like an idiot.

* * *

Taylor spends most of her time getting food from catering and chatting it up with other superstars and divas. Taylor wants to get ready for her night with Dolph and decides to head to Alice's RV to shower.

She turns a corner and bumps into someone else.

"I must be a magnet today! You're the second person I bumped into. Hi Randy!" She giggles.

"Who else did you bump into?" Randy asks wondering.

"Dolph." She giggles some more.

"That guy." Randy rolls his eyes.

"Hey!" Taylor pokes Randy in his stomach. "You just hate everyone don't you!" She giggles.

"No. I just don't like him."

"Yeah, and you also don't like John" She teases. "Why don't you like Dolph huh?!" She laughs harder.

"Why don't we take a walk and I'll tell you." He smiles.

"Sorry, can't. Going on a walk with someone else." She smiles and walks away from Randy. She goes to the RV and Alice is in there making something to eat.

"Hello!" Alice smiles without turning around.

Taylor does her best Randy impression. "Hey." She giggles.

Alice turns around and laughs. "Oh my god! Why did I think that was him?!"

"I don't know but I'm telling him!" Taylor teases.

"Oh god no." Alice smiles. "What're you up to?"

"I'm hoping in the shower and going out."

"Out? Already! It's your first night! Did someone convince you to go out? Yep that's what it was. Who was it girl?"

"Take a breather!" Taylor giggles. "It was Dolph."

"Oooh Dolph. You go girl!"

"I just met him shush." Taylor smiles.

"Whatever you guys do, don't have too much fun." Alice smirks.

"Oh stop you!" Taylor giggles and makes her way to the shower. The warm water feels good on the skin after a busy day of running around. She washes her hair a couple times and gets out and wraps herself in a towel. She steps out of the bathroom.

"Hey Alice, did Dolph ca-" "OH MY GOD!" Taylor nearly jumps out of her skin. Dolph is sitting on the couch talking to Alice. Taylor runs in the back to Alice's room. "Why didn't you tell me he was here?!" She yells from the room.

"You didn't ask!" Alice says through bites, laughing.

"Dolph smiles but is a little embarrassed. "I should've called before I came. Sorry Taylor!" He yells to her.

She sighs. "It's fine!" She yells back. "I'll be ready in a few." It actually takes her about 30 minutes to get ready. "Alright, ready!"She emerges walking out of the bathroom with her hair curled wearing a long, sleevless crop tee, skinny jeans and black converse .

Dolph stands up. "You know that was more than a few, right?" He smirks.

Taylor smiles. "I realize that. But I'll just make up for the time lost."

"Woo is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Alice fans herself. "You two have fun. Don't keep her out all night either." Alice says to Dolph.

**I wonder what their "outing" will be like(; Hmmm;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Taylor and Dolph head out.

"So, what made you want to become a diva?"

"I just loved wrestling. I watched it all the time in middle school! I love Trish, The Undertaker, John Cena, Eddie Guerrero, Maria, Shawn Michaels, Triple H and tons more. I played all the time with my brothers on our trampoline."

Dolph laughs. "Oh is that so?"

Taylor giggles. "Yeah! We had fake belts and put them around our waist with velcro and acted like we had our own theme music. Once, we even tried to make a ring out of the trampoline but we got in trouble." Taylor smiles about those memories. They find a trail and begin walking on it.

Dolph smiles. "You had quite the childhood huh." He laughs.

"I sure did. I got made fun of a lot for liking a "boys sport" but I didn't care. Now look where I am. I'm a WWE diva!"

"Now all of those people who made fun of you are gonna be dropping their jaws when they see you on tv."

Taylor smiles big. "Exactly!" She giggles. "What about you Dolph? What made you want to become a wrestler? You used to be a cheerleader!" Taylor laughs out loud.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?" Dolph grabs for Taylor but she dodges out of the way just in time. She runs from him laughing as he chases her until she trips and falls in the grass.

"Ah!" She falls on her back laughing.

Dolph also trips and falls right on top of her. He smiles at her.

Taylor giggling, "Are you gonna get off me?" She laughs.

"I think I like this spot." He smirks and goes in to kiss her.

Taylor dodges. "You never answered my questioned!

He smiles. "Oh yeah. Yes, I was a cheerleader and I had fun while I was one. I loved wrestling and I've been into ever since I was five. I went to wrestling school and boom! Now I'm Mr. Money in the Bank." He smiles.

"Hm, that's an interesting story." Taylor giggles.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Dolph asks.

"I don't know. Am I?" Taylor smiles.

"I think you are." Dolph starts tickling her.

"AH Dolph knock it off!" She giggles squirming in the grass.

"Say you're sorry for laughing at me." He smiles.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" She squeals. He gets off of her and helps her up. "I'm really ticklish geesh."

"So does that mean you have more ticklish spots?" Dolph looks at her.

"I'm not telling you!" She smiles.

"You're not going to huh?" Dolph smirks.

"No don't!" She warns him and giggles.

He smiles at her. "I won't I promise." He smiles.

"You better not. Besides, you're supposed to be taking me to see the city. So far, I've seen none of the city!"

"Well, sooory! I got caught up in other things." He smirks.

She smiles. "Yeah, I can tell."

* * *

Dolph takes Taylor around New York City. He shows her many stores, parks and hot spots. They stop and get ice cream and talk about their lives, relationships and the near future.

"What a tour!" Taylor smiles. Dolph is giving her a piggy back ride and they're heading back to the RV.

"You can say that I'm the best tour guide ever." He laughs.

"I guess you can say that." Taylor smiles.

"You guess?! No I am!"

Taylor giggles and blows in his ear.

"What the hell!" He claps over his ear and Taylor erupts with laughter.

"I swear you're going to get it Taylor." He looks back at her as she continues to laugh. They arrive at the RV and Taylor hops off his back.

She smiles at Dolph. "That was a very nice tour you took me on. I had a good time."

"So did I. We should do this again?"

"We shall." She holds out her hand for Dolph to shake it. Instead, he leans forward to kiss her. Taylor sees what he's doing and turns her head and he ends up kissing her cheek.

She opens the door to the RV and steps in. She turns back to him and smirks. "You think you're slick."

As soon as she steps in and shuts the door Alice is in front of her. "How'd it go?"

Taylor steps around her."Dang girl you act like it was a date!"

"Well how it ended it , it might as well been one!" Alice smirks.

Taylor turns around. "It was just a kiss on the cheek. Hey! Why were you being nosy?"

"I just glanced to see if you were back yet. What a saw was much more than I wanted to." She teases.

"Oh, like you and Randy weren't sucking face earlier." Taylor teases back.

"Okay, okay you got me." Alice giggles. "But seriously, if you and him were to date, you'd be the hottest couple in the WWE. Behind me and Randy of course."

"Haha, very funny! I still barely know him." Taylor says taking off her shoes.

"You spent a whole night with him! How could you not know him!"

"We were talking about our families, and relationships and all that but I don't know."

"Then you DO know him." Alice says smiling and shaking her head.

"Yeah but I'm not going to jump in a relationship with him!"

"That's true. Tell me something. Do you find him attractive?"

Taylor smiles and tries to hide it. "Oh definitely! He seems like a sweet guy and he's funny!"

Alice smirks. "Apparently he finds you attractive as well. That's all I wanted to know. We got a long day ahead of us. Let's get some sleep."

**Seems kind of short to me but I felt it was appropriate to stop here. FUN FACT! Me and my brothers actually played wrestling on our trampoline when we were younger. I have 2 younger brothers and we'd beat up stuffed animals and we had the fake Undisputed belt and the World Heavyweight title(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Taylor has a busy day ahead of her. She's scheduled to compete in her first match against Eve Torres on Raw. She's excited but nervous. Taylor is walking to the locker room to get ready for the match. When Eve bumps her on purpose.

"Oh! Did I hit you? I didn't even see you there. I'm sorry." Eve gives her a fake smile.

"I know you did that on purpose and I know you've been complaining about having to go against a rookie tonight. I wouldn't be so worried about fighting a rookie as I would the fact that you're facing me." Taylor puts her hands on her hips.

"Bahaha! You are talking to me right? We'll see who's the better diva at the end of the match." Eve turns on her heel and walks away. Taylor rolls her eyes and makes her way to the locker room. She sees Randy standing by the door, waiting.

Taylor smiles. "You look ridiculous. What're doing?"

"I came to wish you good luck in your match but since you wanna insult," he begins to walk away.

"Wait, I'm sorry." She giggles. "Thank you for coming to wish me good luck.

He smiles. "You're welcome."

"Where's Alice?"

Randy shrugs. "I have no clue. Probably talking with Nattie."

"Nattie as in Natalya?" Taylor grins.

"Yeah, why?"

"She's so pretty! I haven't had the chance to meet her yet."

"Then turn around." Taylor turns around and sees Natalya and Alice coming their way.

"Hi!" Taylor says as the two approach.

"Hey Taylor." Natayla replies and gives her a hug. "So you have your first match against Eve huh?"

"Yeah." Taylor replies remembering their little run in.

"Be careful." Alice warns. "That chick can be sneaky. I don't think she'll pull anything because it's your debut match but we're talking about Eve here." Taylor and Natalya laugh.

"Good luck." Natalya smiles.

"What she said." Randy adds from behind Taylor.

"Thanks guys." Taylor smiles. "I should get ready now" Taylor, Alice and Natalya head into the locker room. Taylor finds her bag and pulls out her wrestling attire. A red sparkly bikini type top, red and silver tight short with her initials on the left side, red and sliver sleeves reading her name and silver boots with red knee pads covering each boots. She smiles at her outfit and puts in on.

"How do I look?" She looks at herself in the mirror, adjusting her outfit.

"You look gorgeous!" Natalya smiles.

"I agree with Nattie. You look stunning."

Taylor looks at both girls. "You girls are the best." She embraces them in a group hug.

"Taylor you're on in 4 minutes!" One of the stage guys shouts from the hall.

"Oh shoot! I guess I'll see you guys on the other side."

"Go kick her butt!" Natalya yells after her.

* * *

Taylor stands in gorilla waiting for her theme to hit when she feels a hand on her back that almost makes her jump on the other side of the curtain.

"Hey you." Dolph smiles. "Did I scare you?"

"Yeah, you did." Taylor smiles. "What're you doing here? I'm on in a like a minute."

"I couldn't let my favorite diva go out to her debut match without saying good luck first, now could I?"

Taylor smiles. "You're just saying that. Besides I'm not anyone's favorite. I'm just a rookie." She looks down at the floor.

"I've seen you train and I've seen your videos on youtube. You're pretty bad ass to me." And with that, Dolph takes her hand, kisses it and leaves. Taylor is left standing in a daze until she realizes that her music is already playing and she missed her cue.

"Damnit." She mumbles under her breath as she runs out from behind the curtain and points her fingers to the sky and the pop from the crowd is amazing. _"Wow, a pop already." _Taylor says to herself smiling as she runs down the ramp hitting hands of plenty of fans. She enters the ring and climbs on the nearest turnbuckle and holds up the peace sign. She jumps down smiling as the bell rings. The match starts out with Eve playing games and pulling away and laughing as soon as Taylor goes to lock up. The third time must be a charm because the third time Eve tries to pull away she's kicked in the stomach. The crowd starts to cheer and Taylor tackles her to the ground and throws punches. Eve reaches the ropes and the ref must pull Taylor off of Eve. Eve regains herself and delivers a dropkick to Taylor sending her gasping for air. Most of the match it seems Eve has the advantage until she goes for her Bootysault and Taylor rolls out of the way. Taylor waits for Eve to get up and performs her high kick finishing move. She pins her for the 1..2..3. Taylor jumps up smiling as the crowd goes crazy. She gets on the turnbuckle throwing her arms up in victory.

She makes her way backstage where Randy, Alice, Natayla and Dolph are waiting.

"I sucked so bad." Taylor says running her hands through her hair and shaking her hand.

"Never talk like that! The way you went out there and handled business sent chills down my back!" Alice shivers and Taylor grins.

"Let's not forget that pop you got from that crowd. That was amazing." Randy smiles at Taylor.

"You guys don't know how much this means. "She looks at each and everyone one of them. "But what about me botching up on my cue?"

"Don't worry about it. No one will even remember it tomorrow." Natalya assures her.

"Yeah." Dolph smirks. "They'll just remember how awesome you were in the ring." He goes up to Taylor and takes the same hand and kisses it, almost making her melt right there. Randy gives him a weird look and Alice and Natalya nudge each other and whisper. Dolph walks away.

"I don't want to be in a relationship that fast!" Alice laughs mocking Taylor.

"We're not together!" Taylor says walking back to the locker room. She shrugs. "I honestly don't know what that was. He did that before my match too."

"Ooooh so that's why you missed your cue. Ya know, I knew he had to be the reason." Alice says matter of factly.

"You've caught his eye already? You go girl!" Natalya encourages Taylor.

"Alright." Randy says as they reach the divas locker room. "Enough of this guy talk." He rolls his eyes.

"Quit being such a downer." Alice kisses him on the cheek as he groans.

"Well I'm going to hop in the shower peoples. Taylor swings back and forth on her toes. "Good luck with the big guy Randy." Referring to his match with the Big Show.

He smiles. "Thanks" Alice and Randy go one way as Natalya goes another. Taylor steps into the locker room to see Layla sitting on the bench wiping her eyes.

"Uh, I can leave if you need privacy." Taylor says getting ready to step out.

"No, it's fine. You can stay." Layla says sniffling.

"Are you alright?" Taylor asks sitting next to Layla.

"I don't know. My boyfriend just left me for one of the twin bimbos." Layla cries harder.

Taylor frowns but wraps a supporting arm around Layla. "I'm sorry to hear that. Who were you dating?"

Layla looks at Taylor. "Cody."

"Well." Taylor jumps up. "You don't need him! You can have anyone you wanted because are so pretty." Taylor puts her hands on her hips. "Besides he isn't even that cute!" This makes Layla giggle a little.

"Thank you." Layla smiles. "And congrats on beating Eve. You did great out there."

"Why thank ya!" Taylor waves bye to Layla and heads to the showers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alice and Taylor are sitting in the hotel room of the hotel they are booked to stay at for the next couple nights.

"So, Dolph caused you to miss your cue huh? I'm sorry but that just seems funny for some reason." Alice smiles painting her nails on the bed next to Taylor.

"It's not funny!" Taylor throws a pillow at Alice but she dodges it and it hits the curtain instead.

"Don't mess with me while I'm doing my nails. I will hurt you." Alice jokingly warns. "But seriously are you falling for him?"

Taylor sighs with a grin. "I honestly don't know. When he kissed my hand before the match I felt like a teenage girl. The same when he kissed my hand after. I have no clue why though!" Taylor brings her knees to her chest and smiles. "He has this cute little crush on me and I think it's adorable."

"That's a sign of falling in love." Alice points her paintbrush at Taylor. "I felt the same thing with John and then with Randy."

"I wish you'd stop hinting to that." Taylor says slightly annoyed. "Me and him just met!"

"Hey, hey I know this. But I'm telling you, you'll start to have feelings eventually." Alice replies finishing her nails up. She gets up and goes to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asks questioning.

"Headed out to dinner with Randy. Wanna come?"

"Did you seriously just ask me that? Of course I don't wanna come!" Taylor flings another pillow at her and Alice catches it and strikes Taylor with it.

Taylor giggling, "I'll just go to bed. Night!"

Alice laughs. "Goodnight."

* * *

Taylor goes to bed thinking about that tremendous night. Winning her first match, her friends' support, comforting Layla and most importantly, Dolph. Taylor wakes up in the morning to find Alice gone. She sighs but has free time before she's due for the taping of Smackdown. She decides to go for a run and gets her workout clothes on which consist of a hot pink sports bra, basketball shorts and running shoes. She turns to make sure she has everything and opens the door to find Randy standing there with his hand on the doorframe.

"Hi!" Taylor gives him a bright smile.

"Hey, I take it Alice isn't here?"

She looks behind her and around the room. "Nope! Wait, weren't you with her last night?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story. Can I come in?" He looks at her.

"Sure." Taylor smiles. Taylor leads him into the room and she sits on the bed with him beside her.

He sighs. "Well we did go to dinner. Or at least we tried to. But we got into some huge argument and she made a huge scene so I walked out."

"Wow. What was the fight about?" Really interested in the story. "It's really odd. Just last night before she went out, she mentioned how "in love" you two were."

"I made one comment about John and she flipped out! I told her relationships don't seem to be his thing, considering their relationship and his divorce. She started getting pissed and told me to shut up and leave others' relationships alone and how John was a better guy than I am." Randy snickers and shakes his head. "Whatever."

"Wow. That's so crazy." Taylor said shaking her head as well.

"I came to see if she wanted to apologize, I would have apologized to her if she was willing to but assuming she never came back last night," he pauses "And she never called or texted me back so I guess she hates me still." He shrugs.

"Oh she doesn't hate you! She's just very anger with you right now."

"Yeah." Randy says. "We'll see how long she's angry with me." He shakes his head. "What were you up to today?"

"I was just heading out for a run."

"Awesome." Randy replies. "I planned on going later but I can fit it in right now." He stands up. "I'm going back to my room to change. Meet you in ten?"

Taylor stands up smiling. "Sure."

Ten minutes later, Taylor and Randy are outside following a running trail in the park.

"So, when did you get into wrestling?"

Taylor giggles. "That seems to be the burning question for me. I started in watching in middle school. I think I was about twelve. I loved it ever since. Not to be rude or anything but I fangirled so hard over John Cena. I still do sometimes."

"Doesn't everyone?" Randy says slightly annoyed.

Taylor sees the annoyance on his face and changes the subject. "So, Mr. Third-Generation Superstar, do I really have to ask how you got into wrestling?"

He chuckles. "Not really. My dad and grandfather were wrestlers and I wanted to follow in their footsteps, keep it in the family, ya know? Even though my dad warned about being on the road on the time, I still wanted to be in the ring. "

Taylor looks at him and smiles, totally inspired by the story.

"I was a huge fan of all the legends. " He adds.

"Didn't you used to spit in their faces?" Taylor looks confused.

Randy laughs. "Yeah, I did plenty of that back in the day. That was the old me. The cocky and arrogant one. But I'm a new man." He says smiling to himself.

_"Hmmm…Cocky and arrogant?"_ Taylor thinks to herself.

"Did you hear me?" Randy looks at her while jogging.

Taylor snaps out of her thoughts. "Oh no, sorry. What'd you say?"

"I said, what's the deal with you and Dolph? He's such a weirdo."

"If I tell you, will you tell me why you hate him?" Taylor raises an eyebrow at him.

He thinks. "Yes."

"Alright, I'm trusting you." She points her finger at Randy. "Nothing is going on but it might be." She smiles to herself. "He's just so sweet and nice. I don't know. When I'm around him, I'm happy."

"Too much info." Randy says.

"Well you asked! Now fess up! Why do you hate him?"

"He tried telling me a bunch of lies about Alice so I kicked his ass." Randy shrugs.

"Is that it?" Taylos asks.

"He thinks he's such a badass. Especially with that damn briefcase. I can't stand that guy." Randy begins to get angry.

"Alright!" Taylor stops jogging and takes a breath. "Time for a breather."

"No." Randy says without stopping.

"Come on dude!" Taylor catches up to him. She gets in front of him and brings her hands to his chest to stop him. "He's really got you riled up, hasn't he?"

Randy rolls his eyes but can't lie. "He just talks a bunch of bullshit about how John and Alice are hooking up behind my back. It pisses me off! But now I can't help but think he's right. Why else would she get mad at me for talking about him?"

Taylor looks at him with worried eyes and puts her hands on his shoulders. "Hey, let me tell you something. I know it's hard to forgive and forget, but sometimes we just have to move on. We won't always like the people we work with but we can't choose them."

"Bu—"

"I'm not finished." Taylor smiles. "You are very, very attractive Randy and if Alice even considers cheating on you or leaving you, she's really crazy." Taylor brings her hands down and smiles at him.

He embraces her in a hug and pulls away. He looks into her beautiful brown eyes and smiles at her. "I may be very, very attractive but what does that make you?"

She smiles. "I have no clue but just remember what I said." She winks at him and starts jogging again.

"Where'd that advice come from anyway?" He asks catching up with her.

Now it's her turn to shrug. "I guess it just comes to me." She smiles.

**Randy and Taylor? Never thought of this paring!(;**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Taylor comes back from her jog with Randy and goes back to the hotel to get ready for the taping. When she goes in the bathroom she sees Alice standing in front of the mirror putting light makeup on. Alice turns to her.

"Where were you?" Alice asks.

"Oh, you know, just out with Dolph!" Taylor lies.

"Oooh with your man I see!" Alice teases. "But in that?" Alice points her mascara brush at Taylor's outfit.

Taylor forgot what she was wearing. "Oh well we went for a jog." Taylor says making a face that Alice can't see and heading to her clothes.

Alice gives her a weird look. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Taylor asks pulling clothes out of the dresser, deciding what to put on until she reaches the arena.

"Who do you think I look better with, John or Randy?" Alice asks from the bathroom.

Taylor looks up. "What kind of question is that!"

"Ugh, just answer the question!"

"Um well I've never seen you with John, only with Randy. So I guess my vote is for him. Why?" Taylor asks, really curious.

"I was just thinking. Randy totally put down John last night and it made me mad! John was such a great boyfriend to me and he was sooo protective!" Alice says finally emerging from the bathroom. "I just don't know how much more of Randy I can take."

Taylor looks slightly hurt. "Randy is so cool though. And when I first met you, you seemed to hate John." Taylor makes a point.

"Yeah I know." Alice says getting the rest of her stuff together. "I didn't really mean it though. I just didn't want to tick Randy off, but last night he pushed my last button."

"So you lied?"

"I guess so. Listen, just don't tell him any of this. Then he'll really get pissed." Alice says rolling her eyes.

"Alright." Taylor puts her head down but finds an outfit and changes

* * *

Tonight, Layla and Taylor are scheduled to compete in a tag match against Eve and Brie. Taylor is excited because she gets to team up with Layla. She's walking and talking with Dolph.

"I can't wait to team up her! She's seems like such a sweetheart but I feel bad for her." Taylor gets a soft look in her eyes.

"And why do you feel bad?" Dolph wonders.

"She lost Cody to one of the Bellas." Taylor states. "And I have a feeling it's the one we're facing tonight."

"Could be." Dolph says shrugging. "You never know with those two always playing that twin magic bullshit."

"But didn't one get a boob job! How could you not be able to tell the difference?!" Taylor shouts.

"Don't get loud with me!" Dolph smiles. "I'm just letting you know." He stops with her in front of the locker room.

"Now I just wait for Lay!" She says.

"And I will see you after the match." He smiles and kisses her on the cheek. Soon after Layla comes trotting down the corridor.

She waves to Taylor. "Hey" She smiles.

"Hey Lay. Ready to kick butt?"

"Absolutely! I can't wait to get my hands on Brie!" She has a look of evil in her eyes.

"Alrighty then. Let's go!"

Taylor and Layla walk to gorilla and Layla's theme music hits and they both come out. They arrive in the ring and wait for Eve and Brie who just had to have separate entrances. Taylor rolls her eyes. Brie enters the ring first, followed by Eve. When Eve enters the ring, she blows Taylor a kiss, which angers her but Layla holds her back and demands to go first, so Taylor allows her to. As soon as the bell rings, Layla goes straight for Brie throwing punches every which way. Taylor is shocked but jumps up and down cheering Layla on. The ref pulls them, apart but it's still no help for Brie because Layla is giving her a real beat down. Layla has control of hte match and does her butt bump to Brie's head and Taylor cracks up laughing. She is prepared to do her finishing move and Eve is pissed and gets angry. She gets in the ring without being tagged in and clotheslines Layla before tumbling with Taylor down to the padded floor. While Taylor struggles with Eve, Brie gets up and hits the Bella Buster on Layla, and pinning her. Taylor scrambles back in at the last second but Brie already exits. She grabs Eve and they both raise their hands together. Taylor sighs.

"I cannot believe they beat us!" Layla says walking backstage, fully frustrated. "Eve is such a goddamned cheater!" Layla hops on a storage box and puts her face in her hands.

Taylor sees Dolph walking over to them but she waves him off and he understands. " Lay," Taylor says sitting beside her. "It's going to be alright. That was one loss but we got those bitches next time." "That wasn't a fair match! But next time, hopefully it'll be a tornado match. That way we can really have some fun with them."

Layla looks up at Taylor. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes!" Taylor smiles. "Just like Daniel Bryan would say. Well, before he went all, no, no ,no!"

Layla giggles. "Thanks Tay. You definitely know how to cheer me up."

Taylor smiles and gives her a hug.

* * *

"Hey Alice!" Kelly Kelly skips up to Alice.

Alice turns around with her title on her shoulder, rolling her eyes. "What do you want, trick?

"Such hurtful words!" Kelly Kelly pouts. "If you keep acting like such a bitch, I won't tell you what I know about your man." Kelly Kelly snorts with laughter.

"Bitch please! You've been trying to get with him ever since I started dating him. Take your petty drama elsewhere blondie." She waves Kelly Kelly off.

"Okay fine. But Randy is always seen everywhere with that new girl." Kelly Kelly turns around and walks away.

"Excuse me?!" Alice gives her a look and she smiles.

Kelly Kelly turns around with a serious face. "Oh, you didn't know? Well paparazzi saw them all smiles earlier today at the park. I thought you knew?" She looks at Alice confused.

"No I didn't." She thinks to herself. _"She told me she was with Dolph." "She lied, but why?"_

"See ya darling!" Kelly Kelly skips off out the exit doors.

* * *

Taylor packs her things in her bag for the night and prepares to head to her and Alice's room. She really doesn't want to stay with Alice. For one, her and Randy are fighting and two, because Alice said those things about him. She sighs.

"Hey" Dolph smiles as she exits the locker room. "What's got you so depressed?" He puts his hands on her arms and rubs up and down.

"Nothing, I'm just not really in the mood to deal with people." She sighs again.

"Oh." Dolph says mildly hurt. He turns around to leave but Taylor turns him back around.

"Not you! I want to deal with you." She flashes him a flirty yet friendly smile.

"Well it that case," He takes Taylor's face in his hands and presses his lips against hers. She deepens the kiss.

Taylor finally pulls away biting her lip. "Um, do you think I could stay with you just for tonight?"

He grins. "Baby, you can stay with me as long as you like."

She smiles and they walk hand and hand to the RV to be taken to the hotel unaware that someone was watching.

**AHH Kelly Kelly is such a bitch! LOL.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will focus on Layla a bit and it's longer than the others too;p And things get a bit heated toward the end(; Fare warning!**

**Chapter 8**

Taylor wakes up to the sun shining through the curtains. Her and Dolph didn't do anything last night. They stayed in bed, talked and eventually fell asleep. But she liked the feeling of being wrapped in his arms. She likes knowing that she had fallen asleep in his bed, in his arms, protected. Speaking about arms, she can feel Dolph's wrapped tightly around her. She smiles to herself.

"Hey Dolph?" She whispers and turns around to face him. "You should let me go." She tries to move his arm but it doesn't budge and neither does he. She can hear his steady breathing. She tries again and pulls with everything in her and is free.

Dolph rolls over on his back and Taylor takes advantage of this. She climbs of top of him, waving his hands everywhere. "DOLPH WAKE UP!" He groans but doesn't move. Taylor drops his arms and pokes him in the stomach., "Gettttttt uuuuup Dolph!" She drags her words on.

He groans and slowly opens his eyes, grinning at her. "I see you slept well."

"I did. And I see you didn't sleep enough." She climbs off of him.

"I was up thinking about you all night." He puts an arm behind his head and smiles.

Taylor sits cross-legged beside him. "You're such a goof." She smiles.

He winks at her. "So, are you gonna go back to you guys' room tonight?" Taylor had told Dolph about the 'argument' between Alice and Randy. Part of her feels bad she told him, but she knows she can trust him.

She sighs. "I might as well. She's gonna start to think I don't want to be around her. She doesn't know I'm mad at her and to be honest, I don't know why I am either. I guess when someone makes a comment you don't like about a friend, you get angry too."

"And Randy is your friend?" He looks at her questioningly.

"Yes he is. He is a very great friend and so are you. I don't see why you guys can't get along." Taylor looks half annoyed.

"Simple. I hate him and he hates me. Not gonna get past that." He sits up. "Now that I know about Alice and John, I'm really gonna make this news soon." He smiles devilishly.

"Dolph, no." Taylor whines.

"I'm just kidding." He smiles at her.

"Good." Taylor smiles and leans over and kisses him.

He pulls her down into a longer kiss.

Dolph pulls away. "God damn you're so beautiful."

She smiles. "You aren't too bad either." She says getting up and picking out something to wear.

"What do you want to do today?" He asks sitting up.

"Hmm. I was going to see if Layla wanted to do something. Ya know, get her mind off of things."

"So that means I can't be around, right?" He makes a pouty face.

She turns around smiling at him. "I'm sorry. It'd be really awkward for Layla. She just got out of a relationship. She's going to think me and you are in one." She turns back to her bag,

"What's wrong with that?" He asks, smirking

She turns back to him. "Nothing really but we're not. I'm not saying we won't be though." She smiles.

"I'm using your shower, don't do anything I wouldn't do!

He leans back on the bed. "I won't!"

While Taylor is in the shower, Dolph goes in the bathroom and takes her clothes.

"Dolph!" She yells from the bathroom when she finishes her shower. "Give me my clothes.

He sits on the bed laughing. "Come get them!"

She marches out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

"Don't be shy. It's not like I haven't seen you like this before. " He smirks.

She walks up to him. "Where are my clothes.?"

"Can I get a kiss first?" He grins.

Taylor leans down and gives him a long and lingering kiss. She pulls away after a minute. "Clothes?" He hands her the clothes and she goes to put them on. She comes back out of the bathroom smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" He looks at her.

"I'm going to hang out with Layla." She brushes her hair real quick and throws everything into her gym bag. "Thanks for letting me stay with you." She blows him a kiss.

She frowns. "You aren't coming back?'

"No. I will visit you a lot more though." She grins and goes over to Dolph and he puts his hands on her waist. She kisses his cheek and leaves. Taylor makes her way to Layla's room. She gets to her door and knocks on it. The Beautiful Brit immediately opens it.

"Woah." Taylor smiles. "I guess you're ready to go!"

Layla nods. "I am! I'm just ready for a day of fun and relaxation!"

"Awesome! Can I set this in your room first?"

"I'll do it." Layla takes Taylor's bag and tosses it behind her.

Taylor laughs and shakes her head. "Okay, I guess we're set then."

"What shall we do today Layla El?" Taylor smiles looking at her friend as they exit the hotel.

"We could go shopping and get something to eat. Oh and we could see a movie!" Layla gleams with excitement as they make their way to her rental car.

"That doesn't sound bad actually." Taylor smiles. Her and Layla decide to do the things Layla said in that order.

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you and Cody been dating?" Taylor asks as her and Layla walk around the mall.

"We dated for two years. Everything was so good. I don't know what went wrong." She shakes her head. "He was so sweet and I was head over heels in love with him. He started hanging out with Brie but he insisted they were just friends, nothing more."

Taylor rolls her eyes. "They get you real good with that crap!"

"Past experience?" Layla asks.

"Who me? Pssh no. I was never one to be popular with the guys. My friend back home was though."

"Oh." Layla says. "Anyway, I suspected something but he promised and promised me nothing was happening. So like the fool I am, I believed him. Next thing I know, he dumps me out of the blue and he's dating Brie!"

"That's fucked up." Taylor shakes her head and just as she says this, Brie and Cody are laughing, holding hands, headed their way. Layla doesn't see them but Taylor does.

Taylor turns Layla around. "Let's go check out that store back there." Taylor points behind herself.

"What store?" Layla questions. "We literally went to every one!" She giggles.

"Uh.." Taylor tries to think of something when she's interrupted.

"Hi girls!" The annoying voice of the Bella Twin springs up.

Layla slowly turns around to come face to face with the woman who ruined her relationship and the guy who ended it.

Brie puts on the fakest smile possible. "Hey girls! Having a little girls day out?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Taylor says through clenched teeth.

"You okay Taylor?" Cody pipes up. "You look like you're constipated." This comment causes Brie to erupt with laughter. And that gets her a smack across the face, by Layla.

"Don't touch me!" Brie yells but before she can hit Layla back, she is pulled away by Cody.

"Next time baby, next time." Cody pulls Brie away, trying to calm her down.

Layla grins dusting her hands off. "And that's, how you deal with home wreckers." She picks her bags up.

"Layla El, you scrapper!" Taylor teases slapping her arm.

Layla shrugs. "That's how us Brits get down."

* * *

Taylor and Layla enjoy the rest of their girls day out. They drive back to the hotel and Taylor tells Layla all about Dolph.

"He really likes you." Layla comments while driving.

"Yeah" Taylor smiles. "He does, doesn't he? I think I'm going to head back to his room tonight."

"Fine with me." Layla flashes her a friendly smile. They reach the hotel and Taylor receives her bag from Layla's before heading to Dolph's room.

She knocks on the door and it takes a minute for Dolph to open the door. What Taylor sees shocks her. Eve Torres walks right out of the door, winking at her.

Taylor glares at Dolph who is now at the door. "Why was she in there?"

"We were just making small talk. It that a problem?" He asks walking back in the room.

"Well no." Taylor says stepping into the room, a bit suspicious. "But she winked at me. Why?"

"I have no idea. Maybe she wants to be friends."

"Eve does not want to b-"

"Hey were you out with Randy yesterday?" He asks, catching her off guard.

"Um yeah I was. Why?" She has a feeling why he asked.

"So you went out with him, when you know I can't stand him." He glares at her.

"It's not a crime. We just went jogging." Taylor shrugs. "And we aren't really dating yet so I don't see the problem."

"You don't see the problem!?" He begins to get loud. "Here I am thinking to myself, yeah, I'm crazy about this girl. I realize I just met her but I'm falling for her. And maybe she's falling for me too. But no, you'd obviously spend your time with guys like Randy!" He gets mad throwing his hoodie across the room.

Taylor frowns. "That's not true at all!" She raises her voice a bit. "I don't know what she told you. But I didn't do anything else with him!" She steps closer.

He turns to her with an evil glint in his eyes. "You should really stay away from him. He's no good."

"Well, I'm not going to. Randy is my friend."

He steps closer so now they're face to face. He grabs her chin and lifts it up. He presses his lips hard against hers. Taylor stands on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around Dolph's neck. He grabs her waist and leads her to the bed without breaking the kiss.

She falls on the bed taking him with her. His hands soon roam around her waist and thighs and he finds the button on her pants. He unbuttons her pants and he can feel her grinning through the kiss. He unzips them, slides his two fingers under her underwear and into her, making her moan. He keeps his pace slow and steady for a bit but quickens it. She arches her back and moans. She holds onto him, moaning. He grins and pulls his fingers out of her and climbs off of her.

Gaining her breath back, Taylor looks up at him. "W-wh-what are you doing?" She sounds a bit whiny and this pleases Dolph.

He says this without turning around. "It's my turn to go for a jog." He leaves Taylor leaning on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Taylor gets off the bed sighing. She heads backs to her and Alice's room. She stops at the door when she sees a "Do not disturb" sign on the door. She assumes her and Randy are getting busy and rolls her eyes. She sighs and wonders around the hotel for a bit. She sees Randy with Chinese food cartons, struggling to get the door open. She figures Alice just wanted some alone time.

"That's a lot of food for one guy." She jogs over to him, opening the door for him.

"Thanks. A guy like me has to eat, ya know?"

"You sure do." She smiles. "Have you talked to Alice at all?" She asks stepping into the room.

"No. Don't plan to either." He says putting the food on the counter.

Taylor frowns. "Don't you love her? Don't you want to work things out?" She asks stepping up next to him.

"What's with the twenty questions? Let me ask you some questions. Where did you just come from? What were you doing before you got here?" He asks turning the tv on and sitting in a chair.

Taylor flops on the bed. "Why must you play games with me Randal?" She sighs.

"I'm not playing games with you Taylor." He looks at her smiling. "I actually was trying to get a hold of Alice. I called her three times. That's who that was for." He nods toward the other box of food on the counter. "I guess she doesn't want to eat good." He shrugs stuffing food into his mouth. "Want it?"

"Why didn't you just say that then?" Taylor looks at him and then the food. "And yeah I want the food!" She races up to grab it and a fork and lies on her stomach on the bed. "Mhmmm, it smells so good." She smiles at the food.

He smirks. "I take it you were hungry." He looks at her.

"Maybe." She says opening the box and digging right in. "Hey does Alice usually take breaks? Like does she usually need time to herself?" Taylor asks with a mouth full of food.

Randy shakes his head. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"No reason. I was just curious."

"There had to be some reason you asked that. Did she cancel plans with you or something?"

"No. I really was just wondering." She says, wishing she didn't bring it up.

Randy looks at her curiously but lets it go. "So I heard you were with that freak Dolph earlier."

"You must be really obsessed with him or something!" Taylor teases. "You LOVE bringing him up." She smiles at him. "Wait, how' d you know that. Let me guess, does the person who told you name start with a K or an E." Taylor asks annoyed.

"I never tell my sources." Taylor rolls her eyes again and Randy snorts. "And please, I'd kick that guy's head in."

"Be a good boy Randal!" She says sitting up next to him. "You probably get to do enough of that in the ring."

Randy shakes his. "Nope, not enough."

"Oh whatever! I've seen you fight him before liar!" Taylor throws a pillow at him.

He glares at her before jumping up at her which makes her jump back and spill all her food on the bed. "Ugh, now look what you did Randal!" She said throwing her hands up and back down.

He smirks. "I wasn't going to do anything."

"Well now because of you, I don't have anything to eat." She pouts. He just sits there smiling at her.

"Oh come here you big cry baby." She gets off the bed and goes over to her. He puts a forkful of food in her mouth.

"Thapk youf." She says with a full mouth. She points to the bed. "Now help me clean up?" She smiles.

He sighs and finishes up his food and helps her clean the food off.

"I think I wanna go for a drive. What do you say?" He looks at Taylor.

"Oh um, I was just about to leave." She frowns at him.

"Oh. So you were going to steal my food and leave." He smirks.

"Of course not! I just thought you wanted me to leave." She shrugs.

"Now why in the hell would you think that?" Randy laughs, putting his arm around her shoulder as they leave his room.

"Well I just thought..I just..I actually don't know what I thought." She shakes her head, laughing.

"I like spending time with you." He squeezes her shoulder and she looks up him smiling.

As they head to the lobby, walking down the hall, they see John Cena coming out of Alice's room zipping up his pants. They also see Alice saying something to him quietly and looking both ways. She sees Randy and goes back in the room. Taylor stops in her tracks and her eyes get really big.

Randy slowly takes his hands off of Taylor's shoulders.

"Randy?" Taylor says quietly.

"What the hell?!" Randy storms over to John and slams him against a wall. "What the fuck were you two doing in there?"

John tries to push Randy off of him but it's no use. "Get off of me man! We weren't doing anything."

"Oh bullshit!" Randy knees John in his gut, causing John to lean over in pain. Randy starts pounding on his back, taking him to the floor. By now, other superstars and divas are poking their heads out of rooms to see the ruckus, including Alice.

"Randy get off of him!" Alice shouts, trying to pull Randy off of John but he continues to punch on John. John is doing the best he can to block. Drew McIntyre and Cody Rhodes are able to pull Randy off of John. Alice kneels over to John, who now has a busted lip and bloody nose.

"What the hell Randy!" Alice glares at him and then at Taylor. She glares at Taylor for a long time.

Randy cracks his neck. He pulls away from Cody and Drew. Then he looks at Taylor. "What you asked me earlier about her, did you see something?" He looks at Taylor, expecting the truth.

Taylor is nervous, as she has all eyes on her and does not want to be a snitch. But she can't see Alice cheat on and lie to Randy. "I uh, I saw a do not disturb sign on the door." Taylor says looking down. She hears gasps and whispers from the crowd of superstars and divas in the hall.

Randy glares at John. "This isn't over. And you," He glares at Alice. "Stay away from me you whore!" He storms from the crowd.

"You little bitch!" Alice goes to grab Taylor but is held back by Rosa and Primo.

Taylor runs to find Randy. She decides he might be outside and goes out there. "Randy!" She calls his name looking out for him. "Randy?" She calls again. She spots him banging his fist on the rental car. She runs over to him.

"Randy..I-I'm so sorry." She stares at the ground.

He puts his down on the top of the car and lifts it back up. "Why didn't you tell me the sign was on the door?" He asks without looking at her. "She was in there with him and I didn't even know. But I bet you did."

"I thought you were in there with her! Until I saw you going into your room. I really did think she just wanted to be left alone."

"She didn't." He says looking at the night sky. "She was screwing that asshole! Dolph was fucking right. She was sleeping around on me." He punches the car leaving a dint in it this time.

"Hey," Taylor grabs his face and brings it close to hers. "Don't think about him or anything that he said right now. I want you to look at me. Just breathe. Remember what I said. I said if she even thought about doing something like this she's crazy. I know you still have some rage left in you but let's try to get through the night."

Randy closes his eyes and rests his forehead on Taylor's.

**Poor Randal!D: I enjoy their little embracing, comfort moments:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was going to update yesterday but the site was acting funky and wouldn't let me. **

**Towards the middle, we'll see things from Randy's POV.**

**Chapter 10**

Taylor's knows she can't stay up all night. Tomorrow morning, everyone is set to head to the next city. Randy goes for a walk, leaving Taylor standing in the parking lot by herself. She heads back to the hotel and goes to Layla's room.

"Hey there love." Layla smiles as she opens the door.

"Hi Lay." Taylor smiles slightly.

"Come in. What's wrong?" Layla looks at her friend sadly.

"You didn't hear all that commotion down there?" Taylor asks curiously.

"I did." Layla comments "But as you can see, I was way too comfy to get up!" She adds relaxing on the bed again. "Why, what happened?"

"A lot! Alice cheated on Randy with John! I seen a do not disturb sign on the door earlier but I didn't think anything of it. Poor Randy" Taylor sits on the bed next to Layla's and fiddles around with her hands.

"It was only a matter of time." Layla says shaking her head.

"Excuse me?"

"John and Alice have been through a lot. They've broken twice already. If they get together now, it'd be the third time."

Taylor looks stunned and slightly hurt. "Wow." Is all she can manage to get out. Tears begin to fill her eyes. Layla quickly jumps up comforting her.

"Why are you crying?" She asks as she wipes Taylor's tears away.

"I probably look stupid to you! I don't know why I'm crying. I'm way too sensitive. I just feel bad for Randy. You and him were the icing on the cake when I arrived here and I don't regret meeting you two at all! He just seems so troubled!' Taylor cries a bit more.

"Oh sweety!"Layla rocks her a bit. Everything will be fine, Randy will be fine. He's a tough guy and he can hold his own." Layla stops rocking her and looks her in the eyes. "If I give you some ice cream, will you stop crying." She gives Taylor a hopeful smile.

"Thanks." Taylor says drying her eyes. "I don't want any ice cream though. I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Yeah." Layla says getting up. "I'm getting ready to too."

"I sorta left a funny part out of the story. I sort of snitched on Alice." Taylor says going into her bag getting out something to sleep in.

"Snitched?!" Layla asks. "Girl, what'd you do?"

"I told Randy what I saw. About the sign on the door and I asked him if Alice spent time alone and he said no. I guess he put two and two together."

"Wow. That's a real shame. He's a real nice guy too." Layla says climbing into bed.

Taylor goes into the bathroom and changes. She lies in the bed and has a hard time falling asleep but manages to eventually.

* * *

Randy decides to go to a bar. He couldn't stay at the hotel, he didn't want to. He needed time to clear his mind. He sits, thinking to himself.

"_I knew about Alice and John. I knew about their relationship and what went down while they were together. I heard Dolph talk shit time, after time. But never did I think she would do something like this." _He thinks to himself. He ordered a drink and he sits on a bar stool, waiting for it. He knows he shouldn't be doing this. Years ago, drinking led him right to drugs. And that's a road he didn't want to head down. The bartender arrives with his beer. He taps his finger on the table and thinks. "_This girl, she saved my life. I don't know who she is. I never saw her again. I never even got a name. But she created the biggest impact on my life. More than anyone else I've ever known." _He pushes the beer away and puts his head down. He tries to remember what the girl looked like. What she had on, or even how her voice sounded. But it all seems like a blur. All he can remember is the lecture she gave him.

"_Ya know, people actually look up to you. They think you're a role model. My best friend talks about you ALL the time. She never shuts up about you! I still can't figure out why that is, but she just does. I still can't figure out why they do, but they do. For you to just do all these drugs make you look well, not so role model like. I think you should quit."_

Annoyed, he slams some money on the counter and goes out to his RV.

"You can just head to the next city." He mutters to the driver before heading to bed.

* * *

Layla had set the alarm on her phone for 7 am so that's the time they wake up. Taylor groans for no reason in particular. Layla looks at her and giggles.

"Today is going to be a looong day. I just have a feeling." Taylor makes a stern face.

"I promise it will be okay." Layla gives her a promising look.

Taylor shakes her head and gets out of bed. They both gather everything they need together and tidy the room a bit.

"Now what?" Taylor asks confused.

"We head to the RV!" Layla answers smiling.

"Alright. But I'm not sure if I have my own yet. Mentioning that, that's dumb to have your own RV." Taylor comments as they leave the room. "People should share. Especially the divas. Because what if they get a boyfriend, that's a superstar? They could just share with them duh!" Taylor makes a point.

"What if they break up?" Layla looks at Taylor smiling.

"Well they can just go back sharing with the diva. Again duh." Taylor smiles pressing the button on the elevator. "I don't want my own. I'll just share with you." She nudges Layla and the elevator door opens to see Alice and Eve standing in the elevator. Alice glares at Taylor and Eve smiles at her.

"We'll just take the stairs!" Layla says, grabbing Taylor's arm and pulling her away.

"Now I have to deal with THAT all the time." Taylor sighs.

"It won't be that bad with a sidekick by your side." Layla smiles as they head down the stairs.

Many superstars and divas are already in the lobby turning their keys in and making small talk, most likely about last night, since Taylor can feel eyes on her. Taylor stands on her tip toes and looks for Randy. She frowns when she doesn't see him. Taylor feels arms wrap around her and a kiss is planted on her cheek. She turns around to Dolph.

He just smiles at her and says nothing.

"Why are you so smiley?" Taylor asks him.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm looking at a beautiful woman."

"Oh you." She smiles, slapping him on the chest.

"I heard you got involved in some drama. Wanna tell me what happened?" He takes her hands in his.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Not now at least." She looks up at him, hoping he understands.

"That's fine." He smiles but leans over and whispers in her ear. "Just know that you'll pay for it later." He walks away, smirking as he goes to turns in his key.

"Layla did you-" Taylor turns around to see Layla no longer next to her. "Layla!" She shouts!

"I'm here!" She pushes through the crowd and stands by Taylor. "I was just checking to see if anyone checked out yet."

"Well, did they?"

"Not many. But people said they saw Randy head out last night."

Taylor frowns again. She gets an idea. "Technically you reserved the room so I don't have to check out." Taylor calls behind her as she races out of the lobby.

"Where are you going?" Layla shouts after her, without getting an answer.

Once Taylor is outside, she pulls her phone out and calls Randy. She pleas for him to pick up and to her surprise, he does. She takes a sigh of relief.

"Hello? Taylor?" The deep voice comes through the phone.

"Yeah," She smiles a bit. "It's me. You left already?" She says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I just couldn't be around anyone. I had to get the hell out as soon a possible." He states.

"It's fine. I understand. It's not an easy thing to deal with." Referring to what happened last night.

"It's really not. I thought she loved me.." He pauses. "We've had small fights but nothing like that night at dinner. I kind of wish you were here with me right now."

Taylor perks up. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're easy to talk to. You listen and understand and you always know what to say. What you said last night was exactly what I needed to hear."

Taylor smiles to herself. "I'm glad I could be your guidance."

Layla walks outside carrying her and Taylor's bags."All checked out!"

"Already?" Taylor mouths.

"Yep! Now can you help me with these?" Layla struggles with the bags.

"I should go. Me and Layla are checked out and we're headed out." Talking to Randy again.

"I guess I'll see you then." He replies.

"Bye." She smiles and hangs up and grabs her things from Layla.

"Who were you talking to?" Layla asks as they walk to find her RV.

"Randy. He sounded alright. Let's just hope he is."

"I'm sure he is." Layla links her arms with Taylor's as they prepare for their road trip.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Taylor wakes up pretty late the next day. It felt good to get some extra sleep considering the events that took place. She sits up and stretches.

"Layla?" She calls out, slowly getting out of bed. She hears footsteps and assumes they belong to Layla. Who she sees is someone else.

"Dolph? What're you doing here?" She looks at him questioningly but smiles.

"I came to see you. We arrived a couple hours ago but you were in deep sleep. I thought I'd let you sleep." He smiles sitting on the bed.

"That's so sweet of you." She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. "But where'd Layla go?"

"She told me she was hanging out with Nattie before the show tonight. She really didn't want to wake you."

"That's fine. I get to spend more time with you." She smiles and takes Dolph's face in her hands and presses her lips against his. He grins and rolls over on her and lies her down. He kisses her and makes his way to her neck. He gives her sweet pecks on her neck. Taylor smiles, running her hands through his bleach blonde hair. Dolph nibbles on her neck and begins to snake his hand up her shirt.

"Hey, I don't wanna get too frisky." Taylor says pulling his hand away.

He pouts. "Awh man. Alright fine." He says sitting up and pulling her into his lap. "Let me take you out tonight."

"Nah, I think I'll pass." She says teasingly.

Dolph doesn't catch it and gets a little upset. "You pretty much just shot me down."

"Dolph," She looks up at him. "I was kidding."

He smiles, relieved. "Oh." He leans down and kisses her. "So it's set. After the show, come back here and find the sexiest black dress you can find. Shoot me a text when you're ready."

"Why black?"

"I have a feeling it looks great on you."

She looks up at him, smiling. "I really don't see how you don't have a girlfriend already. You are the sweetest thing."

"Eh. I 'm just waiting for the right one." He winks at her.

* * *

Taylor does not have a match tonight so she decides to go see how Randy is doing. She makes her room to the men's locker room and pokes her head in the doorway. She sees Randy doing stretches on the floor.

"Psssst." She whispers.

Randy stop his stretches and looks up. He smiles and stands up. "Hey you." He opens his arms for a hug.

Taylor smiles and hugs him. She looks up at him. "Are you feeling better today?"

He looks down at her. "I think I am. I'm ready to get out there and fight." He smiles.

Taylor pulls away. "I'm glad." She smiles. "Just don't go too crazy." She warns.

"I'll try to control myself." He smiles and goes back to stretching.

Taylor leaves and makes her way to the diva's locker room when she feels herself being slammed against the wall.

"Uggh." She groans from the pain shooting through her back. She looks into the fiery eyes of Alice. Alice has her hands on Taylor's shoulders, pinning her to the wall.

"I know what you did you little tramp! I know you lied!"

Taylor gets mad. "What did I lie about?! I haven't done anything!"

Alice slaps Taylor across the face and pins her against the wall again. "You told me you were out with Dolph but you lied. You were with my boyfriend! And then you went off blabbing your mouth to him!"

Taylor glares at her. "I didn't lie! You cheated on him. It was the truth! If anyone's the tramp, it's you!" She spat out.

Alice growls and throws Taylor to the floor. "You better watch yourself rookie." She turns around and storms off.

Taylor sighs. "That wasn't cool." She says out loud to herself, standing up. When she turns around, she's face to face with John Cena.

"What wasn't cool?" He asks.

"Nothing." She rolls her eyes and walks away.

He grabs her arm. "Why am I getting an attitude? Last time I heard, you were my biggest fan." He grins.

"Well, yeah." She snatches away from him. "That was before you ruined relationships."

"I didn't ruin anyone's relationship. Alice came to me in a time of need and I was there for her. More than I can say for Randy."

"Shut up!" Taylor snaps, her anger rising. "You were just mad because Alice was happy with Randy. That's all." She crosses her arms.

"You keep believing that." He smiles. "It's not going to change the fact that Alice and I are together now." He grins.

Taylor gasps. "T-together? As in dating?"

"Yeah." John says. "She's all mine now." He says with a pint of laughter in his voice and he turns around and walks away.

Taylor stands there shaking her head.

* * *

After Alice's match and before Randy's, Alice waits out in the ring and John comes out with his belt around his waist. She slings her belt on her shoulder and John goes up to her and gives her a sloppy, long kiss. The crowd boos and she and John just soak up the hatred. The cameras cut to commercial and Randy's match with Damien is next. The match went on for a while with Randy having the advantage, only for it to end in a disqualification and for him to be attacked by all three members of the Shield. He also received a power bomb from them. It's now the end of the show and people are heading out. Taylor sees Randy coming out of the medical room.

She runs toward him and stops. She looks worried."That was terrible! Alice has no respect for you or your feelings! Are you okay?"

"I've seen worse days." He answers, rubbing the back of his head.

Taylor walks back to the locker room with him. She looks down at the ground. "It's been a rough day."

"Yeah." He agrees. "You're telling me." He shakes his head. "I'm done with the bullshit."

Taylor gets a text from Dolph. She looks down at the phone and sighs. She wants to be there for Randy but doesn't want to bail on Dolph. "Randy I'm really sorry but I have to go."

He stops and looks at her. "It's fine. I need some time to myself anyway." He says without looking at her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go."

Taylor gives Randy another worried look and heads to her and Layla's RV. She goes through her clothes, throwing them every where. She sighs.

"What's wrong?" Asks Natalya who enters the RV with Layla.

"I can't find anything to wear!" Taylor replies, throwing a a dress across the room.

"Careful, you're gonna take an eye out." Layla warns. "Let me see." She goes to where Taylor is and looks through another one of Taylor's bags. She pulls out a black dress. "What about this?" She asks holding it up.

"I can't wear that!" Taylor looks at Layla bewildered.

"Why not?" Natalya asks in a sassy way.

"Well, because it's no good." Taylor turns her attention back to looking for a dress.

"Oh yes it is!" Layla says pulling Taylor up. "Look!" She holds the dress up to Taylor. "That is gorgeous!"

Natalya smiles. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

Taylor snatches the dress from Layla.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"A lot." Taylor says plopping down on the bed. "I should be happy tonight. I'm going on a date!" She says trying to be cheerful.

"You can talk to us ya know." Layla sits on one side of her, while Natalya sits on the other.

Taylor shrugs. "It's just that Alice and John are getting to me. They shouldn't bother me but they do. And Randy.." Taylor stops her sentence.

Layla sighs, understanding what's going on. She pulls Taylor up and looks her in the eyes. "Tonight you are going to go out with lover boy and have a great time."

Natalya plays along and stands up beside Layla. "You are going to enjoy yourself and not think twice about John, Alice OR Randy."

"The only thing you should be thinking about tonight is getting ready for your date." Layla adds, smiling.

Taylor smiles at both of her friends. "What would I do without you guys?"

"Probably not go on that date!" Natalya says, making Taylor and Layla giggle.

"Now go. Take a shower and put on that lovely dress." Layla gives her the dress, shooing her to the shower.

"And if you want us to help you with your hair, we're here!" Natalya smiles.

Taylor takes a shower. Layla and Natalya help her with her hair. She texts Dolph that she's ready and meets him outside.

Dolph gets out of his car in a pink v-neck, a black jacket and black pants and white and black sneakers. "Wow." He looks at Taylor. "You look absolutely stunning."

She smiles shyly at him and he takes her hand and opens the car door for her.

**I really liked the ending(: If you look on my profile and my info, there's a link to that will take you to Taylor's dress:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys! My last day of school was today(: I'm very exicted!**

**Chapter 12**

Taylor and Dolph arrive at the restaurant. Taylor is completely stunned. She wasn't expecting anything too fancy but it seems Dolph really set his heart on this date. She looks up at him and smiles.

"You ready?" He asks smiling at her.

"I am." She smiles at him. She puts his hand on the small of her back and leads her into the restaurant. He goes to the front counter.

"Hi." He smiles at the lady behind the desk. "I made a reservation for two earlier today. I made it under the name Nick Nemeth."

The lady smiles generously and types into the computer. "Oh here you are!" She smiles. "Follow me." Dolph and Taylor follow the lady to a table set for two in a more private area of the restaurant. She smiles at them as they take their seats. "I hope you two have a great experience here. A waiter will be right with you. I'm a huge fan by the way." She smiles at Dolph and scurries off.

"The fangirls are everywhere. Should I be jealous?" Taylor teases.

"Not at all. None of them compare to you." Dolph smiles at her.

"This is all so nice." She looks around the restaurant, taking it all in.

"Well I had to do something special. You wouldn't rather go to a burger joint, would you?"

"Oh god no." Taylor waves her hands around. "It's just seems so much, ya know? You didn't have to do all of this for me."

"I wanted to." He smiles as you reaches across the table and squeezes her hand.

She just smiles at him as the waiter comes to take their order for drinks.

"May I take orders?" The waiter sends them a generous smile.

"I'd like a glass of red wine." Taylor looks up smiling.

"I'll have some rum and coke please." Dolph smiles, squeezing her hand again.

"I'll be back in a sec." The waiter smiles before going to retrieve their drinks.

"So tell me, what did you first think when you heard the WWE was hiring a new diva?" She asks Dolph while fiddling with the salt.

"I wondered what she was going to look like. I'm pretty sure everyone did." He laughs. "When I ran into you, I knew you had to be her. I've never seen you around before."

She looks at him smiling. "I'm glad I did run into you then. I'm pretty sure if I hadn't you, would've found some way to get to know me."

He laughs again. "That, is true. I probably would've done something crazy and embarrassed myself just to get your attention."

"No you wouldn't have!" She giggles. "You're one of the most attractive guys in this company. You wouldn't have had to try very hard." She smirks at him.

"I get that a lot." He runs his hand through his hair.

Taylor looks at him and giggles. The waiter brings their drinks and takes their orders.

"I'll have the steak and potatoes." Dolph tells the waiter.

"And I will have..." Taylor's voice trails as she looks at the menu. "Oooh! I'll have the pasta and breadstick!" She chirps, making Dolph laugh.

"Did you ever think you'd be sitting here with the Show Off." He smirks.

Taylor talks a sip of her wine. She sets it down and smiles. "Not at all! I actually pictured myself being all lame and not very cool I didn't think I'd make friends that fast."

"Well you were wrong." He smiles. "You not only made friends fast, but you gained yourself a crush." He smirks at her. "Have I told you look stunning yet?"

She smiles. "I think you did. But it doesn't hurt to hear it again."

"Oh? Well you look stunning." He smiles."Would you be offended if I told you I can't wait to see what's for dessert?"

Taylor leans across the table and whispers in his ear. "Not at all."

Taylor and Dolph continue to make small talk through the course of their meal. It's towards the end of the meal where Dolph begins to get antsy.

Taylor finishes up the last sip of wine and looks at Dolph. "Are you alright?" She asks giggling.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replies, bouncing his leg up and down.

"I think the rum has gotten to you."

"That's crazy. Rum doesn't affect me at all!" He smiles.

"Mhmm. Sure it doesn't." Taylor smiles. "I'm ready to go. What about you?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm ready to leave." Dolph blurts out.

Taylor giggles and stands up and takes his hand. "Come on then." They get to the car and Dolph speeds out of the parking lot.

"Someone's in a rush." Taylor teases.

Dolph squeezes her thigh. "You look so beautiful." He says without taking his eyes off the road.

"And you're so handsome. "He leans over and strokes Dolph's cheek with her hand.

He looks over and smiles at her. He arrives at his RV in no time. He can't wait any longer and nearly carries Taylor out of the car to the RV. As soon as he reaches the room, he sets her down and kisses her.

She kisses back and slides his jacket off of him. She slides her shoes off and Dolph grabs roughly at the dress and begins to tear it off.

"Hey." Taylor says breaking the kiss. "This is my favorite dress." She waves a finger in front of his face. "Don't rip it."

"Sorry." Is all Dolph says before kissing her again. Carefully, he slides the dress off of her. She fiddles with his pants and finds the button on them. He slides them off along with his shoes and they fall back on the bed.

Taylor break the kiss, smiling and pulls his shirt over his head. She runs her hands all around his abs. He stops her hand in one place and kisses her neck. She moans a bit and he nibbles on her ear. As they crawl under the covers, they remove the rest of the clothing off of one another. He looks down at her.

"What you got the other night was just a sample of what's gonna go down tonight." He grins at her in the dark.

"I think I've waited long enough." She gives him a look and he knows she's ready.

"If you say so." He grins and rubs up against her. She squirms and becomes fidgety. He kisses her and slowly slides in. He starts out slow and picks up speed. Taylor bucks her hips and arches her back. She bites her lip and leans her head back. Dolph picks up more speed making Taylor moan. He kisses her neck and shoulders. She moans out his name and clings and scratches his back a bit. She orgasms and he does too, not long after her.

Dolph pulls out of her kissing her hand and then pressing his lips against hers. He collapses next to her.

"That was amazing." She rests her head on his chest and they fall asleep.

**I feel like I wrote that sex part sloppy:/ I don't get action myself. I don't think that's a good excuse though. Lol;p**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Taylor opens her eyes and Dolph is already awake, looking at her.

"Good morning beautiful." He says with the biggest grin on his face.

"Good morning babe." She smiles and kisses him.

"So about last night," He smirks. "did that mean anything to you?"

She sits up a bit. "Of course it did! I haven't had a night like that in a long time." She says, lying back on his chest.

"So does that mean-"

She cuts him off. "We're a couple? It sure does."

"Good." Dolph says relaxing. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Taylor walks through the corridor and is staring down at her phone.

"What are you grinnin about?" Layla asks, causing Taylor to look up.

"Look." Taylor has a bright smile on her face and shoves the phone in Layla's face.

Layla reads Dolph's latest tweet. _"Had an amazing night with someone special(;"_

Layla looks up at Taylor. "You never did come back last night. You two must've had tons of fun!" Layla winks.

"We sure did. And now we're official." Taylor smiles as they walk to the locker room.

"Get out! No way!" Layla says. "I'm so happy for you two! You guys are really cute." Layla coos over their new relationship.

"Thank you." Taylor smiles. "Last night was amazing and I just loved it."

"Did you two get into anything else?" Layla questions.

"You're so nosy! But oh yes!" Taylor looks at Layla, smiling.

Taylor and Layla are the only ones in the locker room. Layla is using the restroom, while Taylor's does last minute things for her match.

"Can I come in?" A voice asks from the outside of the room.

"You may!" Taylor chirps.

Randy enters the locker room and sits on the bench.

"Hi!" Taylor brightens up, seeing her friend on the bench.

"Hey. I didn't get much of a chance to talk to you the other night." He says.

"Yeah you had to get ready for your match and after that I had to leave." She sits beside him.

"About that, where did you run off to?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Uhh.." Taylor doesn't want to lie. "I went out with Dolph. Like on a date." She squeezes her eyes shut, afraid of his reaction.

"Was it some cheap place?"

Taylor opens her eyes. "Not at all! It was really nice." She smiles.

"Hmp." Randy snorts. "He seems like the cheap type." Randy looks at her and grins.

Taylor sticks her tongue out. "Nope that's you." Randy grabs for her but she leaves for her match.

* * *

Taylor stands in the ring, waiting for Aksana's terrible theme to hit when she hears Alice's instead. Her eyes get big and she stands still. _"Where's Aksana?! I was supposed to face her tonight! Not Alice!" _She thinks to herself, panicking. She rolls out of the ring as Alice enters it, just for safety. Alice motions with her finger for Taylor come here and Taylor shakes her head. Vickie Guerrero comes out with a mic in her hand.

"I'm sorry you weren't informed Taylor." The scratchy and annoying voice comes across the microphone. "Alice came to me and told me she thought she could do a better job at putting you over. I agreed with her one hundred percent!" The crowd boos some. "Excuse me!" Vickie shouts. "You may ring the bell now!"

The bell rings and Taylor's first instinct is to run, so she does. Alice chases her around the ring for a minute. Taylor gets back into the ring and Alice's grabs her foot, pulling her back out. Taylor's jaw connects with the floor the minute she hits it. Alice kicks her in the stomach while the ref yells for her to bring the fight back in. She ignores him and picks Taylor up. Taylor pushes Alice off of her but she grabs her again and throws her into the barricade. "That's enough!" The ref yells. "Get back in here!" Alice smirks and slides into the ring. The ref begins his count. "1...2...3...4" Taylor knows she isn't banged up that bad and must get back in there. As soon as she slides in the ring, Alice stomps on her. The ref pushes Alice off of Taylor, allowing Taylor just enough time to catch her breath. The ref backs away from Alice and as soon as he does, her head connects with Taylor's foot. The crowd gets loud and Taylor's falls on top on Alice. "1...2...3! And here's your winner, Taylor Ryan!" The fans of the WWE go crazy. Taylor smiles holding her jaw and gets on the turnbuckle to celebrate.

Dolph meets her soon after. "What a match! You must have ticked her off bad." He looks at Taylor surprised.

"Yeah, no kidding." Taylor says rubbing her jaw. "That really hurt." She frowns.

Dolph steps toward her and pulls the bag of ice from behind his back. "For you."

Taylor smiles at him and takes the bag of ice. "Thank you, so much."

"Anything for you." Dolph pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head.

They walk back to the locker room and Taylor changes.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Dolph asks sitting on the bench.

"What is it?" Taylor shouts from the bathroom.

"I have a signing and pictures at the mall tomorrow afternoon and I was wondering if you wanted to come along?"

Taylor walks from the bathroom holding a shoe in her hand. "Really? You want me to come?"

Dolph stands up. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?'

Taylor shrugs and smiles. "I don't know. I didn't even know you had a signing tomorrow. But I'd be delighted to go with you."

"Awesome." Dolph steps up to her and kisses her. He grazes his tongue along her bottom lip and she smiles.

"Looks like I'm interrupting." Taylor and jump back and Randy stands there looking embarrassed and annoyed.

"Yeah, you kinda are." Dolph gives him a dirty look.

Taylor looks from Randy to Dolph. "It's fine." Taylor gives Randy a reassuring smile which he doesn't catch.

"Can I talk to you about something." Randy asks through clenched teeth.

"Sure!" Taylor gives Dolph a look before heading into the hall with Randy.

"What's up?" She looks up at him.

"I saw what happened earlier with Alice. She can be a real bitch." Randy puts his hand on the wall.

"She sure can." Taylor remembers the pain and brings her hand to her jaw. "She could've broke my damn jaw!"

"Yeah. I apologize for that. I got you into this and now you're stuck in the middle of it."

Taylor shakes her head. "It's your fault that your ex is two-faced? Nope! I appreciate you apologizing but I'm not accepting it."

He smiles. "Why are you being stubborn?"

"I'm not." Taylor smiles and shrugs and heads back in.

Dolph has her bag slung over his shoulder. "What was that about?"

"Just about Alice. Now let's just get out of here." She takes his hand and walks out of the locker room.

* * *

The next day Taylor prepares for the signing. She doesn't plan on doing anything but sitting there and making small talk with fans. She puts on Dolph's "Stealing the Show" t-shirt that fits on her tight and snug and blacks shorts with white converse. She curls her hair and comes out the bathroom.

"I'm ready." She puts her hands on her hips and looks at Dolph.

Dolph looks up from putting his shoes on and smiles. "That shirt looks better on you than me."

"I know." She smiles and sits next to him on the bed. "Are you ready to do this thing?"

"What? Signings? It's nothing I haven't done before." He puts his shoe on all the way and kisses her on the cheek.

"Not that! Our relationship. You know, making it public. Duh."

"Oh that!" He looks at her smiling. "Yeah, totally. You aren't scared, are you?

"I'm not gonna lie. I kinda am. Some of those fans can be pretty harsh, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh I know. Believe me!" He turns to her and takes both her hands in his. "But it'll be fine. You'll have me right next to you. Nothing to worry about. "He smiles.

"Alright." She smiles. "You've convinced me."

* * *

Taylor and Dolph walk hand and hand inside the mall. The line to meet him was stretched out as far as the parking lot. As soon the crowd of fans spot Dolph, they began to cheer, wave, smile and point in his direction. Taylor and Dolph wave at everyone and they cheer and wave back. They reach the area of the mall where the signing is held and Taylor sits next to Dolph. She looks over at him and smiles.

A girl in her teenage years is the first up at the table. She's black, and medium height with short black hair. She smiles at Dolph and Taylor. "Hi!"

"Hi." Dolph says shaking her hand. "What's your name?"

"Kiyah. I am a huge fan and I can't wait til you cash that in." She points to the briefcase sitting on the table.

"I can't either. It's been a long road." Dolph adds laughing, while signing Kiyah's shirt.

She looks at Taylor and smiles. "Oh my! You're the new diva!" She squeals. "You're so pretty!"

Taylor smiles. "Thank you sweetie."

"Can I give you a hug?"

"Sure." Taylor smiles and stands up, giving Kiyah a hug.

Kiyah cups her hand over her mouth and takes it away as Dolph hands her the shirt. "I can't believe I met you two! You guys are both awesome!" All three of the take a picture together.

Kiyah goes to walk away but turns back around. "Will you guys have any on-screen storylines soon? I love watching you two wrestle and I would just die if you two were on-screen together!" She chirps.

Taylor takes Dolph's hand in hers and smiles. "I think you will."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm gonna start calling Natalya, Nattie. I'm too lazy to type out her name lol.**

**Chapter 14**

"Your fans are so great! And they're so nice and cool. I can't wait to have my own session." Taylor says as her and Dolph are in the limo.

"Yeah. I guess you could say they're show offs themselves." He smiles, wrapping an arm around her.

"Oh whatever!" Taylor looks at him, grinning. Taylor's phone goes off and she looks at the message. "Hey you wanna go get something to eat with Nattie and Tyson?" She looks at Dolph.

"If that's what you want, I'm down." He smiles at her.

"Yay." She smiles, texting away.

They meet up with Nattie and Tyson outside of a small shop.

"Hey you two!" Nattie says cheerfully. She gives Taylor a hug. "How've you been?"

"I've been pretty good lately." Taylor grins, nudging Dolph.

"So you guys are dating now right?" Tyson asks, smiling.

"Yep." Dolph adds putting his arm around Taylor. "And I'm pretty damn excited too!"

"Well we're happy for the both of you!" Nattie chirps. "I just knew you two would be together!"

"Oh please woman!" Tyson says, poking Nattie. "You knew nothing."

"Excuse me sir but I did too." She teases.

"You guys are way cuter!" Taylor interrupts. "You guys have been together, like forever! When are you guys getting married?"

Nattie and Tyson both blush and he changes the subject. "Who's hungry?!"

"I am!" Nattie raises her hand like a child in a classroom.

"Good. Let's go eat." Tyson says, making his way inside the limo.

They find a nice place to eat at. Not too fancy and not too sloppy.

"No way." Taylor says picking up a menu and glaring at two people at a table.

"What?" Dolph asks, pulling her closer and trying to find out what has his girlfriend's attention.

"I see Alice and John." She whispers.

"If you don't bother them, they won't bother you." Dolph says.

"Not true!" Tyson adds in. "I hear Alice is quite the trouble starter and a real bitch"

"Tyson!" Nattie slaps Tyson hard on the arm. "She's still my friend you know."

"What'd you want him to do, lie?" Dolph adds in. "She's about as crazy as Randy."

Now it's Taylor's turn to get mad. She rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything to Dolph.

"Can we just eat or did we come here to gossip?" Nattie looks at both Tyson and Dolph.

"Both!" Dolph and Tyson say at the same time.

Nattie and Taylor roll their eyes and look at their menus.

Halfway through the meal, Alice and John finish theirs and head out. Alice spots Nattie and stops. She glares at her. "Hi Natalya!" Alice puts on the fakest smile she can. "Hey Tyson." She adds.

Tyson looks up from his meal, waves and goes back to it. Nattie looks up and smiles at her friend. "Hi sweetheart. I didn't know you and John were here. Did you two have a good time out?"

"I could really use you right now." Alice says, not answering the question. "Girl troubles!"

"Um sure." Nattie says. Tyson moves so Nattie can get out of the booth.

"Wonder what that's about." Tyson shrugs before going back to his food.

"Probably about me. I knew she would bother us! Even if we didn't bother her!" Taylor sits back and folds her arms.

* * *

"Why are you out with her?! How could you do this to me?! You're my friend, not hers!" Alice shouts at Nattie.

"I can have more than you as a friend Alice." Nattie says calmly. "Tyson thought it'd be cool to invite them out. They just started dating."

"Is that so?" Alice taps her chin. "I don't like you two hanging out. We've been friends since I've got here. You took me under your wing Nattie." Alice pouts. "I'd hate for her to pull us apart."

"She won't." Nattie puts her hands on Alice's shoulders. "I promise you that. You are my number one bestie and always will be." She hugs Alice.

Nattie and Alice return to the table to find Tyson finishing his meal. "Where'd Dolph and Taylor go?" Nattie asks, curious as to were they went.

"Taylor said she didn't feel comfortable here and they called a cab and left. I think it's about time for us to go anyway." Tyson stands up.

"Well John is out in the car waiting for me so I should go." Alice waves with her fingers and heads out the restaurant.

* * *

Taylor and Dolph are back in his RV.

"You can't always run from her. You know that, right." Dolph says as he's getting ready for a shower.

"I wasn't running. We were being drove here." She points out.

"Still." He gives her a cross expression. "If she wants a fight, give it to her." He pulls off his shirt.

"You don't get it do you? Alice scares me. And if she knew that, she'd have complete control over me! She attacked me in the hall one night. Yeah, she pushed me into the wall and threatened me. She called me a tramp and told me to watch my back."

Dolph kneels down in front of her and holds her hands together with his. "You and Layla can take her out. Oh and Nattie too!"

"Doooolph!" Taylor whines. "I'm serious. What if she hurts me. Like, bad."

"I won't allow her to." Dolph smiles and kisses Taylor before going to the shower.

Taylor gets a call from Vince and answers it. "Hello Vince."

"Hey Taylor. I have great news for you!"

"Really? That's awesome!" She smiles.

"It is. However, I'm going to need you to come down to my office tomorrow and discuss a new storyline. Does that sound good?"

"Um, yeah. Great! I'll see you then!" She hangs up and smiles to herself.

* * *

Taylor follows what Vince said and goes to his office the next morning. She knocks on the door.

"Come in!" A female voice rings from the inside of Vince's office.

Taylor steps into the office to see Alice smiling at her.

"_Uhh, oh crap!" _Taylor thinks to herself.

"Come on in and take a seat Miss Ryan!" Vince expresses happily.

Taylor sits down slowly in the seat next to Alice.

"I have a storyline that will get both of you so over with the crowd! Vickie thought of the idea so I can't take all the credit." He chuckles.

"I'm excited already!" Alice squeals, making Taylor glare at her.

"Well," Vince leans forward. "I'm pretty sure the fans are aware of went on with you and John and Randy, Alice. Is that correct?"

Alice's look turns soft and sad. "Yeah. It exploded everywhere." She looks down.

"Well if it's alright with you, I think that this would be a great idea for a storyline. You cheated on John with Randy, Randy found out and somehow Taylor is right dead smack in the middle." He slams his palm on the desk making Taylor jump.

Alice considers it. She nods her head in agreement. "I think it might me good. Go on."

"John has his heel turn. When you guys kissed, the crowd booed and you two ignored it and went on! I loved it!" He smiles. "Taylor, you will be so over with the crowd!" He looks at Taylor and smiles. "You already got a huge pop on your first night. Everywhere loves you! You'll be the babyface who went through it all. What do you ladies think?"

"I looove it!" Alice says in a sing song voice.

Vince and Alice turn to Taylor. "And you?" Vince asks.

Taylor shrugs. "I don't really have a choice do I?" She laughs nervously. "I wanna do what's best for my career."

"Great!" Vince smiles, leaning back. "The storyline will begin next week ladies!"

Taylor smiles and makes sure she's the first one out the office. She feels a hand on her arm and she's turned around.

"Nothing to be nervous about rookie. You'll probably win most of the matches anyway." Alice shrugs and walks away.

Taylor lets out a sigh of relief.

**This one's kind of bleh..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Taylor told Layla, Dolph and Randy about the storyline. Dolph wasn't particularly happy because he knew Randy would be involved but he pushed that aside. Her, Layla and Randy are walking down and hall at the live taping of Raw.

"They're always putting someone's personal shit out there." Randy says through gritted teeth.

"They'll probably squeeze me in somehow. I am your best friend." Layla smiles, adding in her opinion on the situation.

"What if they make us fight Nattie! I don't want to fight her." Taylor says, a little upset.

"If they do, you guys are friends. You won't hurt one another." Randy says. "You know, they did the same shit to Matt when Lita cheated on him." He shakes his head.

"They did." Layla agrees. "That was terrible. I felt bad for Matt. He's a real sweetheart too!"

"You say everyone's a sweetheart. "Taylor giggles and Randy smiles.

"Oh boo you!" Layla pushes Taylor, making her giggle more.

"So what do you have to do tonight?" Randy questions.

"You mean we?"

"WE? What do you mean we?" Randy looks at her puzzled.

"You and I have a mixed tag match against Alice and John. And then I have to do an interview for backstage fallout saying how you and I are friends and nothing more." Taylor says.

"Oh, wait. Never mind I remember now." He shakes his head.

"You goofball!" Taylor giggles. Randy heads to the guys locker room to stretch before the match, while Layla and Taylor head to catering.

"So hungry!" Layla whines, holding her stomach.

"I just want to eat." Taylor shrugs and smiles as they reach the catering area.

"Cupcakes yum!" Layla runs over to a table full of goodies and picks up a cupcake and hands one to Taylor, who rejects it.

"I really shouldn't be eating junk. I need to get ready." She jumps up and down, waving her arms.

"Congrats on the new storyline!" Eve comes up and smacks Taylor hard on her back.

"Yeah! Great job!" Kelly Kelly does the same.

"Ouch." Taylor glares at the terrible duo.

"Look at you!" Kelly snorts at Layla. "I bet that's your fifth one. HA!" Embarrassed, Layla sets the cupcake down.

"Oh real mature." Taylor rolls her eyes. "What are we, in middle school." Layla smiles.

"No." Eve grins. "But you will be when Alice schools you. She doesn't mess around." Eve gets in Taylor's face. "I don't know who you thought you were. You come here and steal our boyfriend's? You better be prepared to fight a war. Because that's exactly what you've started."

"She didn't-"

"Oh shut it Layla!" Eve snaps at Layla. "You'll be gone soon anyway."

Layla stands there completely shocked. Eve smiles. "We have way more important things to attend to, so we'll be leaving now."

"Toodles!" Kelly waves and heads out the door with Eve.

"What bitches!" Taylor snaps as soon as they leave. She turns to Layla. "Don't let them intimidate you. They don't scare me so they shouldn't scare you. Especially not botchy botchy." Taylor laughs referring to Kelly Kelly.

Layla smiles. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

Taylor picks Layla's cupcake up, handing it to her. "That's what a friend does." She smiles. "I gotta head to gorilla. See you later." She hugs Layla before heading to gorilla. She arrives but doesn't see Randy there. Randy is due to enter the ring first and her second. She bites her lip and stays calm. "He probably just lost track of time." She says aloud to herself, smiling and shaking her head. She hums to herself when Randy's theme hits and he still isn't there.

Taylor starts to panic and decides to go look for him. She heads to the guys locker room and storms in the room. "Is Randy in here?" She asks.

"Sweet jesus!" Darren Young scurries to put a towel on as Taylor barges in. "Do you mind knocking?"

"Do you mind answering the question?" She asks impatiently.

"No, Orton isn't in here."

Taylor leaves and turns into a darker lit hallway. She slowly approaches someone who is face down, laying on the floor, unconscious. She runs up, kneels down and struggles to flip the person on their back.

"Randy?" Taylor shakes him. "Can you hear me?" She pulls his head onto her lap. Randy doesn't move, nor does he respond. She doesn't see any bruises on his face. "Help!" She yells out. "Somebody help!" Tears begin to fill her eyes.

A stage hand approaches and immediately calls for help. An ambulance arrives in no time and carries Randy away on a stretcher. Taylor rides to the hospital with him.

* * *

Taylor feels naked as she sits in the waiting room with her wrestling attire, bouncing her leg up and down. She arrived at the hospital a little over thirty minutes ago and she still hasn't heard anything.

"Is anyone here for a Mr. Randy Orton?" The doctor calls.

Taylor nearly falls out of her seat. "Yes! Me! I am!" She rushes to the doctor. "Any news?"

He flips through papers on his clipboard. "Yes. Randy is fine and awake. He suffered a serious blow to the head which caused him to get a concussion. I suggest taking a few weeks off."

Taylor frowns. "Can I go see him?"

"You may. Right this way." The doctor leads her to the room. Randy lies back in bed as Taylor walks in the room.

"Randy?" She calls his name quietly. She walks to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Well I have a pounding headache and I don't know what the hell happened! Care to explain?" He looks at Taylor, confused and pissed.

"I wish I could tell you. When I found you, you were already knocked out."

"Someone knocked me out huh? I bet it was John." He balls his fists up and begins to sit up.

Taylor stops him. "I would take it easy. The doctor wouldn't want you getting any worse. He said you have to take a few weeks off."

"A few weeks?! What the hell did I do to deserve this!" He raises his voice. "This asshole wants to attack me from behind and keep me out for weeks?! If he hasn't noticed I was the one who was cheated on!" He growls.

"I know Randy, but please calm down. It won't be any better with you getting worked up."

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

"I wouldn't suggest that yet." The doctor comes in. "We need to run a few more tests to make sure it really isn't anything to serious. We never allow patients to sleep after concussions. It's very risky and they could slip into a coma. Just talk to your girlfriend. I think she can calm you down." He heads out of the room.

"I'm not his..oh never mind." Taylor says, heading to the door but stopping herself.

"Taylor?" Randy calls to her.

Taylor turns to face him. "Yeah?"

"Come here, please?"

Taylor hops up on the bed and sits next to him. She looks at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. You didn't do this to me. So you shouldn't have your ear chewed off hearing me yell." He looks into her eyes.

She shrugs. "I guess that's what I get for hanging around the viper." This makes him chuckle.

"The most dangerous man in the WWE." He adds. "RKO outta nowhere!" This makes Taylor fall over beside him, cracking up.

"Micheal...Cole...and... his…..saying.." She manages to say in between laughs. "Oh god he's the best." She shakes her head giggling.

"You really know how to get a guy out of his funk." He turns to her, as she lies on her back, looking up at the ceiling. "If you ask me, you're way out of Ziggler's league."

**What are your thoughts on the attack?:/ Okay so Taylor and Randy's friendship is like A+++++. I love when they bond! Ugh!(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is the longest so far;p**

**Chapter 16**

Layla, Nattie and Tyson arrive at the hospital not long after Taylor went in to see Randy. They all gather around and talk about what happened.

"That's the only thing I can think of." Tyson says, sitting beside Nattie. "John had to do it. Unless Dolph did it."

"Maybe they both did it." Layla adds.

Taylor shakes her head. "Dolph wouldn't do that." She says, still sitting beside Randy. "He knows Randy is my friend."

"You think that'll stop him?" Randy looks at her. "You know we hate each other. Maybe he did do it!"

"Why though? He has no reason to?" Taylor frowns.

"All they have to do is play the tape back. John is bigger than Dolph. They should be able to tell which one did it." Nattie says, finally speaking up.

"She's got a point." Tyson says.

"I can't believe I'm going to be out be out for a couple of weeks." Randy sighs and runs his hands across his face. "There goes my heel turn."

"You weren't gonna get that thing anytime soon anyway." Tyson chuckles but cuts it short when Randy glares at him.

The doctor comes back in.

"We ran more tests and you don't have anything serious but it could worsen if you were to go back out and wrestle. So I recommend taking about 3 weeks off."

"Great. Almost a month." Randy closes his eyes and leans his head back.

"We want to make sure nothing else will happen so we'll keep you tonight and you can be released in the morning. You may experience headaches but that can be taken care of with tylenol." The doctor continues. "I also hate to cut things short but visiting hours are over." He looks at Taylor, Nattie, Layla and Tyson before leaving. They are all silent for a minute.

Tyson breaks the silence. "That really sucks." He stands up and Nattie does too. "We hope you recover fast dude." He does a handshake with Randy.

"Please get better." Nattie gives him a hug before leaving.

"I guess I should go too." Layla stands up, blows Taylor and Randy a kiss and leaves.

"And then there were two." Taylor smiles and looks at Randy, hoping to lighten the mood. She frowns. "I'm really sorry about this Randy. I wish there was something I could do." She jumps off the bed.

"You could stay away from Dolph." He suggests with seriousness in his voice.

She looks at him, trying to decide if he was joking or being serious before leaving.

* * *

"I've been looking for you! I've called you and everything." Dolph says as she enters the hotel room they're sharing.

"I'm sorry. My phone must've been off or something. I was at the hospital with Randy. Someone attacked him and gave him a concussion." She sighs and sits on the couch.

"Yeah, I heard about that. I know it wasn't me so he better not come after me blaming me for shit." Dolph says sitting beside her.

She looks up at him. "Do you know who did it?"

"I don't know that." He strokes her cheek with his thumb. "Don't let it bother you. I don't wanna see you all upset." He makes a slightly sad face.

She smiles a bit. "I'm tired." She yawns, leaning on Dolph.

He stands up, and picks her up bridal style. "Then let's go get some sleep."

In the morning Taylor gets another call from Vince about the storyline.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Dolph offers.

"You don't have to. I'm sure none of it will have to do with you anyway." She shrugs.

He sighs. "Alright. If you need me, just call." He smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

She looks at him, smiling. "You are the best."

* * *

Taylor approaches Vince's office and the door is wide open. She sees Vickie sitting in the seat that Alice was in the other night and Vince behind the desk.

"Hi." Vickie flashes her a smile.

"Hey." Taylor says shyly before taking a seat.

Vince leans forward. "As you both know, Randy must be written out of the storyline due to his concussion."

"Um, do you know who did that to him?" Taylor asks, wanting to know.

"We checked security cameras, all we saw was someone dressed in all black attacking him. We're questioning anyone who might know what happened."

"I think John had something to do with it." Taylor slouches in her seat a bit.

"We don't know for sure. We are still looking for our culprit." Vince says.

"So," Vickie claps her hands together. "Randy is out and that leaves us without Raylor." She makes a face.

Taylor sits up. "What is that like a ship name?"

"Yeah!" Vickie smiles. "How'd you know?"

"You must've forgotten I was apart of the WWE universe before I got here. I know all about shipping and ship names."

Vickie grins. "Oh well, yeah. That's you and Randy's name put together."

"Off topic Vickie. I wanted to discuss any ideas for the storyline. Anything the two of you would like to share."

"Well, I just wanted Randy and Taylor to continue to take on John and Alice. Win a couple matches, lose a couple matches. I didn't necessarily want them to develop an on-screen relationship or anything." Vickie says shrugging.

"Good. Because Randy and I are friends." Taylor looks at Vickie while saying it.

"You and Dolph are a couple aren't you?" She smiles at Taylor.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything."

"It has to do with everything darling! We could add Ziggler to the storyline." Vickie smiles. "Dolph is jealous because Randy and Taylor were being pinned as a couple. He attacks Randy and takes his place as Taylor's partner. Perfect!"

"But then Randy will think Dolph actually attacked him." Taylor frowns.

"That's not a bad idea Taylor. You can spend more time with Dolph." Vince winks at her. "And when Randy returns, he finds out Dolph attacked him and we can build up a feud between the two."

Taylor puts her hands up in front in defense. "Please no. That is the last thing I need! Those two fighting. I can't go through with that."

"Oh that's even better!" Vickie smiles. "And maybe you turn on both of them and go with someone else."

"Really? Do I look like AJ to you?" She glares at Vickie. "Can't we just add Dolph in and not tell Randy he attacked him. Just hide it."

"The truth will have to come out soon or later. Or maybe this," Vince taps his fingers on the desk. "Maybe you choose Randy over Dolph, not relationship wise, but you just get mad at Dolph for attacking your friend. That's the end of the feud. Dolph will focus on cashing in and Randy will continue his singles matches, as well as you too."

" I think I like that a lot better! I want to avoid as much real life drama as possible." Taylor says.

"I don't blame you." Vince smiles. "Then that's the storyline. Thank you ladies for finding time to sort this out."

"Anything for you boss." Vickie smiles before leaving.

Taylor laughs, shaking her head at Vickie and leaves as well.

* * *

As Taylor walks around backstage, she thinks about the storyline. She's nervous and part of her just wants to scratch the whole idea out but Vickie and Vince seem to love it. She tugs on her arm sleeve as she enters the empty divas locker room. She looks up at the tv as Dolph is cutting a promo about attacking Randy. She gulps and shuts off the tv. She sits on the couch and closes her eyes, relaxing a bit.

"Hey." A voice says, as soon as she closes her eyes.

She squints one eye open to see Randy by the door. She opens both eyes and sits up. "What are you doing here Randy?! You're not supposed to be here!" She turns to him but remains on the couch.

"Chill." He says while making his way over to her. "I just wanted to know what was happening now that I'm out of the storyline." He sits beside her, looking at the blank tv. "I'm surprised you aren't watching your boyfriend."

She looks at the tv and back at him. "So I guess you know?" She frowns a bit.

"About what? Dolph taking my place? Yeah I know. I also know he attacked me." He looks at her. "He'll get what's coming to him."

"He didn't really attack you! Vince just made it that way for the storyline."

"Bullshit." He leans back, putting an arm on the back of the couch.

"If he attacked you, don't you think he would've gotten suspended or something?"

"Probably not. He's Mr. Money in the Bank. You think they're gonna suspend him?"

Taylor frowns. "Randal. Just stop, please? You shouldn't be worrying about this anyway. Why aren't you somewhere taking it easy?"

"I'm leaving for St. Louis after I leave. It seems you want to get rid of me." He sits up a bit, looking at her.

"I'm just concerned for your health. What if you attacker gets to you again?"

"I'd like to see him try." He relaxes. "You should forget about this whole storyline and come with me." He smirks a bit.

Taylor looks at him but before she can say anything, Dolph enters.

Dolph gives Randy a look. "She's not going anywhere. I didn't think you'd be here, you know, after that fatal concussion."

Randy stands up. "Funny you of all peolple would mention that." He stands up and stares Dolph down.

"Woah would you look at that!" Taylor says, breaking up any more interaction between the two. "Our match is starting in like two minutes!"

Dolph smiles. "Let's go babe." He takes Taylor's hand and basically drags her out of the locker room, leaving Randy standing there angrily.

The match is underway and Dolph is taking it to John. Taylor smiles as she watches him shake his hips in that circular motion and elbow drop John. Alice is on the other side of the apron, calling for John to tag her in. John gets his comeback and performs shoulder block after shoulder block on Dolph. Taylor bites her lip and when John irish whips Dolph into the rope, Taylor slaps him on the back, tagging herself in. She gets into the ring and John gives her a look. He tags Alice in and she comes running full speed at Taylor. Taylor delivers a dropkick and Alice falls to the mat hard. Alice gets up quickly and charges at Taylor again, only to be knocked down by a clothesline. Taylor goes to pin her but she kicks out after one. Taylor picks Alice up and Alice kicks her in the gut. She throws Taylor to the turnbuckle and Taylor jumps up on the second post and jumps off of it, doing a moonsault, on Alice. She goes to pin again but Alice kicks out at two. Taylor prepares to do a spinning clothesline but Alice notices it and grabs Taylor's arms, twisting it around her back until she falls down to the mat. Dolph gets in and pulls Alice off of Taylor. This upsets John and he and Dolph go flying out of the ring. Alice leans against the ropes, yelling at Dolph and Taylor grabs both of her legs, and slams her on the mat. She gets on the top turnbuckle and raises her hands in the air as the crowd cheers. Once Alice gets up, she does a body splash and pins her for the three count. Taylor slides out of the ring and Dolph raises her hand up but she snatches it away for the camera.

Her and Dolph are backstage now and they have to fake argue for the camera.

"I could've taken her myself!" Taylor screams at Dolph. "I didn't need your help. And I can't believe you attacked Randy! What, are you jealous of him?"

"Jealous of what. I'm the one who has the money in the bank, not him." He spits back. "You're mine and you belong to me, not him!" He glares at her. "So you're going to stay away from him." He adds.

"Whatever Dolph." Taylor rolls her eyes. "You don't own me."

"You don't get it. We could run this company. You and me together. All you have to do is stop being so damn stubborn." Dolph grabs Taylor's jaw hard but not hard enough to hurt and presses his lips against hers. At first it looks like she might pull away but she kisses back.

Once the cameras are off, he pulls away. "That was very realistic." He grins.

"I liked it." Taylor winks and walks away.

**To clear things up, John and Alice are heel, obviously, as well as Dolph and Taylor is a babyface(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Great job out there!" Vickie approaches Taylor, smiling. "You and Dolph really connected out there!"

Taylor looks at Vickie trying to decide if she's being sarcastic or not because Dolph used to be her ex on-screen lover. "Thanks." Taylor smiles.

"So, where is he?" Vickie looks behind Taylor.

"Dolph? I don't know. Probably went to go change."

"Oh. I assume you guys would be around each other all time." She laughs a bit.

Taylor looks at Vickie. "We're not attached at the hip if that's what you're getting at." Taylor rolls her eyes and starts to walk to the locker room.

"Are you mad because your two lovers have to fight?"

Taylor stops in her tracks and turns around. "What?"

Vickie laughs. "Dolph and Randy. They have to fight when he returns. I also heard he was here tonight. I wanted them to duke it you so bad!"

Taylor looks at Vickie like she's stupid. "What is wrong with you?! I see someone is sour because Dolph never really did like them."

Vickie laughs but cuts it short when she realizes what Taylor said. "Listen." Vickie steps up to Taylor. "You don't want to cross me. I could jeopardize your job within the blink of an eye." Taylor watches Vickie as she walks away fiercely.

When Taylor gets in the locker room she takes her boot and kickpad off and throws it across the room. She runs her hand through her hair. "I'm not supposed to be making enemies!" She says aloud to herself. She sits up against the wall and takes the other boot and kickpad off. Kaitlyn walks out of the bathroom and sees Taylor.

"Hi." She puts on a smile. "Are you alright?"

Taylor looks up at the hybrid diva. "I'm fine." She smiles.

Kaitlyn takes a seat next to Taylor. Having a rough night?" Kaitlyn knows Taylor is lying.

Taylor sighs. "Not at all. It wasn't like that earlier. But Vickie, she's just so-"

"Annoying?" Kaitlyn finishes her sentence.

"Yeah, kind of. And it seems like every week I make a new enemy! What am I doing wrong!" Taylor looks at Kaitlyn.

"Well you aren't doing anything wrong. I heard about what happened between you and Alice. Guys getting in between a friendship? That's a real bummer." Kaitlyn shakes her head.

Taylor remembers what happened with AJ and Kailtyn. "Didn't that ruin your friendship?"

"It sure did. But none of that matters anymore. I moved onto bigger and better things, like going after that Divas title, while she's still being a hopper." Kaitlyn smiles at the thought of the butterfly embroidered title.

Taylor stands up, fetching her boots and kickpads. "Well I want to say good luck in that." She smiles at Kaitlyn.

"Thanks." Kaitlyn smiles back and heads out of the locker room.

Taylor decides to go see Dolph so she quickly gets dressed and heads to the men's locker room. No one is in there but she hears a shower running. She waits behind the wall and a few minutes later the water is turned off. She hears the curtain open. She turns to be face to face with Dolph and ends up colliding with him and they both fall on the floor, with her on top. She looks up at the person to see it isn't Dolph but John.

Taylor cups her hand over her mouth and scrambles up.

John stands up with a towel around his waist and puts his hands out in front of him. "No need to be embarrassed. I'm not gonna tell Alice about this incident." He smiles.

Taylor scurries fast out of the locker room, grabbing her bag on the way out and runs all the way outside. She bumps into someone's back.

Dolph turns around with the briefcase and bag in one hand. "You look like you just seen a ghost." He smiles. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Taylor says, trying to calm down. "I'm fine. I just couldn't find you so I panicked a bit."

"Well no need to freak. I'm fine and so are you." He smirks and takes his hand in hers and walk to his rental car.

* * *

They arrive at the hotel everyone is staying at and check in.

"A long day comes to end." Taylor says throwing her bag down and sitting on the bed in the hotel room.

"Very long day." Dolph agrees. "But now we have the night to ourselves. " He grins, leaning on Taylor and pressing his lips against hers.

She smiles but doesn't break the kiss. She slides Dolph's shirts over his head, while he tugs at hers. Her phone goes off and she pulls it out of her pocket to answer it.

"Nope, no way." Dolph snatches the phone, accidentally pressing the talk button and throws it on the floor. He kisses her neck, making her moan and he takes her shirt off the rest of the way.

"What about the call?" Taylor says between kisses.

He stops and looks at her, grinning. "They can leave a message."

She smiles and pulls him in for another kiss.

* * *

Taylor gets woken up by the ringing of her phone. She groans and feels around for it, not finding it on the night stand. She remembers Dolph threw it on the floor last night. She slides out of the bed and feels around on the floor until she finds it.

"Hello?" She answers sleepily.

"Hey, you know how to answer a phone and not moan!" The voice says sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" She finally opens her eyes and sits up a bit.

"I called you last night and I heard your voice but not in the way I wanted to."

Taylor looks confused. "I didn't answer the phone Randy! Dolph threw it on the floor."

"Well someone must have hit the talk button because I heard you moaning. I'd rather not hear you and that blonde having sex."

Taylor feels embarrassed. "God I'm so sorry Randy. I didn't know! But we weren't having sex. Not when you called at least." She shrugs.

"Alright. alright. I really don't want to discuss this anymore."

"Then what do you want to discuss?" She asks.

"I just called last night to see what you were up to, But I obviously didn't have to ask."

"Okay!" She says giggling. "Are you home yet?"

"Not yet. I'm sitting at the airport but I will be in a couple of hours."

"Tell your parents I said hi!" She smiles.

"You could've told that to them in person if you came with me."

"Meeting family this early? Isn't that a no-no Randal?" She teases.

"Not in my book." He smiles. "I think my best friend deserves to meet my family."

"Oh come on! I know I'm not your only best friend." She says.

"Female friend, yes." He says.

"What about Layla and Natalya?" Taylor asks.

"Me and Layla are friends but not close. Me and Cody were close until he left her. And I'm not really close with Natalya. But now that you're friends with her, it put me in that circle of people." He adds honestly.

"Hmm." Dolph comes in the room balancing two plates and two cups of orange juice.

"I have to go." She hangs up, giggling. "You can't carry this all by yourself." She smiles, taking a cup and plate from him.

"I made it all the way here didn't I?" He looks at her. "How do you manage to make my clothes look ten times better?" He grins referring to his shirt she slipped on before they went to sleep.

She smiles. "I guess I just have that special thing." She grins and walks to the bed and sits down. He sits beside her, against the wall.

"God, pancakes, eggs and bacon. Someone's about to eat very good." She looks at Dolph and smiles. "Thank you." She leans over and kisses him.

"You're so very welcome." He smiles and they eat their breakfast. When they're finished he takes their dishes.

"Where are you going." Taylor asks, patting her full stomach.

"I'm going to wash the dishes." He smiles.

"No let me." Taylor gets up and takes a plate and cup from him. "You made me breakfast so I'll do the dishes."

"No, I'll do them." He reaches to take the cup and plate from her.

"How about we both do them." She smiles as he agrees. They carry the dishes to the sink and wash them.

"You know how to wash dishes?" She looks over at him.

"Yeah I know how to wash dishes! Anyone with a brain can wash dishes. Why'd you ask that?" He smiles.

"Well I didn't think the show off washed his own dishes." She giggles.

"Oh really?" He grins and flings soap at her.

She laughs and tries to run away but he grabs her from behind and kisses her on her cheek.

"Why would you kiss someone who just insulted you?" She laugh a bit.

"Because I like you enough to forgive you." He kisses her on the cheek again.

"Awh well aren't you a sweetheart." She says turning around and putting her hands on Dolph's cheeks. He leans in to kiss her when his phone goes off.

"Another interruption." He rolls his eyes, getting the phone out of his pocket.

"Hey." She pouts, snatching the phone from him. "You didn't let me answer the phone last night, so you can't answer yours." She puts the phone on the counter and kisses him, running her hands through his hair. He reaches down and squeezes her butt. She pulls away and bites her lip. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. His phone goes off again.

She jumps down off of him. "It's obvious someone really wants to talk to you." She says partially annoyed, returning back to the dishes.

He sighs and picks up the phone, not recognizing the number. "Hello?" He asks in an angry tone.

"Hey, um is this Dolph?" A female voice asks.

"You called me. Yes, this is Dolph. What?" Taylor looks at him and smiles.

"This is AJ! I just called to tell you we'll have a storyline together in the future." She says excitedly.

"You called to tell me that?"

"Well, yeah! I just got the word from Vince. Me and you will work together and have an on-screen relationship."

He rolls his eyes and runs his hand through his hair. "It that it? Wait, when is this gonna happen exactly?"

"Not until a long time probably. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Alright. Goodbye." He hangs up.

"Who was that?" Taylor asks giggling.

"AJ. She wanted to tell me about some stupid storyline me and her are gonna be in. Honestly, it could've waited."

"AJ? A storyline? What kind?" Taylor turns the water off and turns to him.

"Me and her will be in an on-screen relationship. Not a big deal. I was in one with Vickie."

"Oh." Taylor says slightly disappointed.

"Hey." He lifts her chin up. "She's got nothing on you." He winks at her and presses his lips softly against hers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Taylor's outfit she has on in this chapter is on my profile!**

**Chapter 18**

Taylor tries to shake off the incident with John the other night. It's later in the day and Dolph is in the bathroom doing his hair, getting ready for tonight's show. Taylor is sprawled out on the bed.

Dolph pokes his head out of the bathroom. "Why aren't you getting ready?"

Taylor sighs. "I guess I'm a bit tired."

"Well we didn't go straight to sleep." He walks out of the bathroom smirking. "But it looks like something is really bothering you. You sure you're fine?" He takes her hands and pulls her up.

She smiles at him. "I am fine."

"Good. Because we need to pick out something for you to wear tonight." He picks her up and she wraps her arms around his neck and he walks over to the closet before letting her go. He grabs a lacy top and shows it to her. She takes it and holds it up to herself.

"I think that would great on you. But then again everything looks great on you." He winks at her.

Not able to take his cuteness anymore, she pulls him in for a kiss. He squeezes her waist and backs her to the wall. "I'm gonna help you change." He grins against her neck and he strips her down to her underwear.

She bits her lip and smacks her ass as she goes to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Taylor bites on her nail a bit as she watches Alice finishes her match against Rosa. She basically dominated the whole match and Taylor wishes she would've never got on her bad side. She's nervous about managing Dolph's match against the World Heavyweight Champion, Alberto Del Rio. She doesn't know why because he's due to win and hopefully tonight's the night he'll cash in. She begins to pace back and forth until Alice comes in the locker room.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you." She laughs and adjusts the title on her shoulder. "Ugh this thing can be so heavy at times. Maybe someday you'll know how it feels." She snorts as she goes through her bag.

"Alice I-"

"I heard about Randy's concussion." Alice cuts her off. "That's a real bummer."

Taylor puts her hands on her hips. "Yeah, it really is. I wonder who attacked him."

"So do I. Whoever did it is in sooo much trouble." Alice comments without turning around.

Taylor shakes her head at her. Alice turns around with the title around her waist now and a bottle of water. She walks out of the room but stops and turns around. "Dolph has a match soon doesn't he?"

"He sure does. And I'm his manager."

"Oh well I hear he's supposed to win and that he might cash in. Good luck." She smirks as she leaves the room, leaving Taylor wondering.

Dolph comes in not long after. He smiles at her. "You ready for this awesome night?"

She puts on a smile for him. "Ready!"

Dolph's music hits and he comes out followed by Taylor. The crowd hits them with a mixture of boos and cheers. Dolph is shouting and pointing to his briefcase. Taylor shakes her butt a bit and waves and blows kisses to the fans. Dolph holds the ropes down as Taylor gets in the ring and some people whistle as she gets in. Dolph climbs on the turnbuckle and shouts to the crowd. Taylor takes the briefcase and leaves the ring as Alberto comes out and the crowd erupts in cheers. The match goes exactly as planned and Dolph wins. Taylor smiles and slides the briefcase in the ring. Dolph snatches it up and yells at the ref to ring the bell. The ref leaves the ring and when he does, John is running down the ramp in a flash, preparing to take a beating on Dolph. Taylor shouts for him to turn around but he does at the last minute, and John performs a Lou Thesz Press on him. Taylor cups her hands over her mouth and stands there, not knowing what to do. She happens to glance over at the stage, at the right moment and catches Alice there, clapping with a huge smile on her face. John walks up the ramp and disappears backstage. Taylor rushes over to Dolph who was thrown out of the ring.

She leans over him. "Are you alright?" She asks, helping him to his feet.

"Go get the briefcase." Taylor goes over and snatches the briefcase from the referee.

Dolph slowly stands up angrily and stomps backstage, with Taylor chasing behind him.

"Al-Alice she planned this whole thing. She never wanted you to cash in!" Taylor says, now understanding. "Before we left she told me good luck on you cashing in and she smirked at me! She's such a-a-a bitch!" Taylor spits.

Dolph rubs his head, mumbling to himself. "Why the fuck do they care if I cash in or not?! They both already have titles!"

"Nice try there lad." Sheamus says as they pass him.

"Shut your mouth!" Dolph growls at him.

Taylor sees a set of red hair and knows it's Alice because she sees the belt around her waist. She's talking with Nikki Bella, Dolph's ex girlfriend.

"We saw that, out there. And that was such a shame." Nikki pouts with a slight smirk on her face.

"I agree. You almost had him." Alice smiles.

"This is your fault!" Taylor throws the briefcase down and lunges at Alice, taking her down to the floor. Taylor pulls her hair, slaps and punches Alice repeatedly.

"Dolph get that thing of off her!" Nikki yells.

"Shut the hell up Nikki!" Dolph spits at Nikki but does pull Taylor off of Alice.

Nikki helps Alice up. Alice pulls the belt off of her waist. "Come at me again and you're gonna get this to your face!" Alice yells after her.

Dolph pulls Taylor to the men's locker room. He pulls her over to a corner where no one is. He sits her down and pulls the hair out of her face. "I've never seen you like that before." He grins.

"Well no one has ever made me that mad before."

"I think I should try that more often." He smiles and kisses her on the cheek.

"We're gonna get them back. Don't let her get under you skin. I can tell she's been doing that a lot lately." She traces her thumb across Dolph's jaw line and he smiles.

"It's been a really rough day."

"I know it has." He pulls her close and kisses her forehead. "How about we head to the hotel and we eat ice cream and relax." He suggests.

"I like that a lot. And these heels are killing me." They both laugh. He stands up and reaches for her hand, pulling her up.

"I'm gonna grab my bag and meet you back here." Taylor smiles, taking her heels off.

"You sure?" He looks at her.

"Yeah." Dolph kisses her hand and she heads to the divas locker room. She sees Nattie getting her things together. She grabs her bag. "Hey Nattie."

"Oh Taylor." Nattie rushes over to her and gives her a tight hug. "I heard and saw what happened and I am so sorry." She looks at Taylor. "I have no idea what's gotten into her." She frowns.

"I don't need you to apologize for her Nattie. She's a grown woman and since she wants to play hard ball, I'm gonna throw everything I've got her way."

Nattie smiles a bit. "Well on the bright side you looked gorgeous out there tonight."

"Thank you." She gives Nattie a hug before meeting back up with Dolph. Her and Dolph hold hands the ride back to the hotel.

When they get back, Taylor changes into black basketball shorts and one of Dolph's gray t-shirts.

"And you still manage to make that look amazing!" He says as she crawls into bed beside him.

She giggles and kisses his cheek. "You got my favorite!" She smiles at the carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream in his hand. She rests her head on his chest and takes a spoon. He opens the carton and they spend their night eating ice cream and watching tv until they fall asleep.

**This was a bit short but I really liked this chapter(: From Taylor and Dolph's "little moments", to the cat fight. I liked it all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Dolph and Taylor wake up and decide to go sight seeing the next day.

"Jack has been bugging me lately to hang out with him." Dolph says as he stops to tie Taylor's shoelace.

"So go with him." Taylor smiles. "You didn't have to do that."

"Eh, I don't know and that was the gentlemen thing to do." He stands up and holds her hand.

"Well maybe if you hang out with him, he'll stop bugging you." Taylor suggests.

"That's true. But he can be a bit much." He comments as they cross the street.

"Well if you hang out with Jack." She gets her phone out. "I can get the girls together." She texts Layla. Layla texts back and says that Kaitlyn will be there too.

"So you're leaving me." He pouts.

Taylor giggles. "Only for a little while." She squeezes his hand.

Taylor and Dolph go back to the hotel and she heads to Layla's room and he takes his rental to go meet up with Jack. She knocks on the door when she gets there.

"Hey." Kaitlyn smiles as she opens the door and lets Taylor in.

"Hi." Taylor smiles back. "So what's the plan for today?" Taylor asks Layla who's sitting on the bed.

"You texted me!" Layla smiles. "So you tell me!"

Taylor shrugs. "I don't have any idea." She plops down on the bed.

"Anyone wanna go shopping?" Kaitlyn offers, sitting on her bed.

"I think I'm all shopped out!" Layla says laying back.

"I have an idea!" Taylor smirks. "How bout we go man hunting."

"Man hunting? Layla looks at her questionably.

"Oh no." Kaitlyn objects, figuring it out. "I am not about to go out there and look desperate."

"You won't look desperate." Taylor says. "I'll be your wing woman." She smiles.

"No way!" Layla says. "I am not looking for anyone right now!"

"Okay fine. We can play a game. Layla, I think you look good with Miz." Taylor smiles.

"The Miz?" Layla asks while trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah! You guys have known each other since day one! And you'd be adorable together!" Taylor says making a point.

"You know she isn't wrong and I know she isn't the first person to tell you this." Kaitlyn adds.

"Alright Kaitlyn! I think you look good with, Seth!" Layla laughs.

Kaitlyn glares at her.

"No! I totally say Sheamus." Taylor comments.

"Are we done with this?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Nope. We still have to do Taylor." Layla smiles at Taylor.

"Uh sorry but I'm taken." Taylor sticks her tongue out.

"Well let's say you weren't." Kaitlyn grins.

"Kaitlyn, on the count of three, let's each tell Taylor who she looks good with." Layla grins.

Layla and Kaitlyn both smile.

"One...two...three!"

"Punk-Randy!"

"Randy?" She looks at Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn shrugs. "I've seen you guys around and I totally think you'd be right for each other." She smiles a bit.

"Well too bad for you because even if I was single, Randy and-"

"I are just friends." Layla finishes her sentence. "We know."

"Not just that!" Taylor frowns. "I'd be dead because Alice would murder me, not just kill me, murder!"

"Well I said Punk because he's like the bad boy type with tattoos and all and I think he'd bring out the bad in you Taylor." Layla teases.

"Randy has tattoos too. His are sexy too!" Kaitlyn smirks.

"Maybe we should hook you two up" Taylor looks at Kaitlyn and grins.

"No thank you. Why'd you say Sheamus and why'd you say Seth?" She asks Taylor and Layla.

"I really don't have a good reason." Taylor smiles. "I just think you guys have a lot in common."

"You and Seth both have the same hair!" Layla chirps.

"That's the only reason you said him? Lame." Taylor teases.

Layla jumps on Taylor and hits her over the head with the pillow repeatedly while Taylor giggles.

"You guys are silly." Kaitlyn adds picking up a pillow and hitting Layla with it and knocking her off Taylor.

"Hey!" Layla says standing up.

"Thanks." Taylor smiles but Kailtyn hits her too.

* * *

"Hey man!" Jack slaps Dolph on the back as he walks into the bar.

"Hey." Dolph half smiles at him.

"I hope you didn't have anything planned because I have a whole day planned for us." He says with a smile.

Dolph grits his teeth at him. "Oh yeah?"

" I sure do but let's talk about you. You're dating Taylor right?"

"Yeah." Dolph glares at him.

"Well congrats dude! You got to her before I did." Jack laughs but Dolph glares at him.

"You didn't have any interest in her anyway."

"No I totally did." Jack says.

"Weren't you busy trying to get with Rosa?" Jack puts his hands on Dolph's shoulders

"Yeah but there's only so many times a guy can get shot down." He laughs. "Anyway, nice job on getting to Taylor. She's a real hottie."

"Alright dude." Dolph takes Jack's hands off him.

"No really. She's really beautiful. And she has a great ass!"

Dolph pushes Jack away from him. "Really?"

"What are you., the Miz now?" He chuckles.

Dolph rolls his eyes and walks away.

"What? I only had a cup. I'm not even drunk yet! Alright I'm sorry." Jack goes after him.

* * *

Layla, Kaitlyn and Taylor decided to stay in and watch a bunch of tv shows and movies. They are watching Texas Chainsaw.

"Can we watch the Simpsons next?" Kaitlyn asks, shoving popcorn into her mouth.

"Yeah I don't like all this gory stuff." Layla adds, cuddling with her pillow.

"This isn't even that bad!" Taylor says, lying on her stomach at the foot of the bed, really into the movie. "I haven't seen this before and I love it!"

"Well we don't." Kaitlyn replies and throws a piece of popcorn at Taylor.

Taylor turns to Kaitlyn. "I thought you liked these kind of movies?"

"I don't mind horror movies but this one is pure stupid."

Taylor laughs and turns back to the movie.

Layla's phones rings and she answers it. "Hello, Mike. What's wrong?" Layla steps out of the room. Taylor and Kaitlyn take one look at each other and Taylor pauses the movie and they stand near the door to eavesdrop.

"Mike I really am sorry. I wish there was something I could do." They hear Layla's voice from the hall. Then they hear silence.

"Well I'm just watching a movie with Taylor and Kaitlyn but it's nothing special. I could come over if you want me to." They hear silence again.

"Alright. I'll see you in a sec. Just hang tight alright?" Then they hear Layla hang up and they both scatter back to the beds and play the move.

"What's going on?" Kaitlyn asks, pretending to be interested in the movie.

"Oh um it's Mike. He and Maryse are having problems again." Layla looks sad.

"You okay?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah. I just hate seeing him like this. She puts him through a lot and he really does love her. I'm gonna go talk to him. Is that fine?" Layla looks back and forth from Taylor to Kaitlyn.

"Yeah that's totally fine." Kaitlyn smiles. "Me and Taylor will just stay here and watch the Simpsons." Kaitlyn belly flops on the bed next to Taylor.

"Oh goody." Taylor throws her hands up in the air and Layla giggles a bit.

"I'll see you ladies later." Layla finishes getting her shoes on and heads out the door.

As soon as she leaves. "So what are the deets?" Taylor looks at Kaitlyn.

"Well I don't know much but I do that Layla introduced Mike to Maryse during the diva search. She thought they would get along well. But she had a slight crush on him then."

"Wow. Really? So they've been dating this whole time and Layla's just been there?"

"Unfortunately, yes. She never really liked Maryse either. She told me Maryse always had this "I'm better than you" attitude. She told me she felt her happiest when her and Cody were dating."

"But then he left her for Brie." Taylor looks down at the bed sheet. "She's such a sweet person. Why would anyone take advantage of that?"

"Because people are jerks." Kaitlyn turns the movie off and goes to search on Netflix. "If you don't mind all this talk has made me kind of sad so I'm gonna turn on some comedy."

"No of course. I think I need a good laugh too." They start watching the early episodes of the Simpsons but as it gets later in the day, Taylor falls asleep followed by Kaitlyn.

Taylor wakes up first the next day. "Hey, hey Kaitlyn." She shakes Kaitlyn who lies beside her with her back turned to her. "Get your butt up." She shakes harder and Kaitlyn begins to stir awake.

"What do you want? Kailtyn groans and slowly turns around.

"We fell asleep last night."

"So?" Kaitlyn sits up with her elbows.

"Well, do you see Layla?" She waves her hand around the room.

Kaitlyn follows her glance. "I don't." They both look at each other and get Kaitlyn's phone to call Layla, when they hear voices outside the room. They both run over to the door and Taylor looks out the peephole.

"What's going on?" Kaitlyn whispers.

"It's Layla and Mike!" Taylor says a bit excited. "Now shh." She hushes Kaitlyn.

"I can't thank you enough for coming over last night Lay. You have no idea how much it meant to me." He smiles.

"Mike, you know I've been there for you and I always will be." She smiles and brings her hand to his cheek.

"I think I made a huge mistake when I chose her." He grabs Layla's waist and presses it against his and brings his lips down to meet hers. Taylor and Kaitlyn squeal at the door.

Layla pulls away. "Do you hear that?" She looks at Mike.

"I sure do. I don't think someone left last night." He smiles and she opens the door.

"Ouch!" Both Kaitlyn and Taylor cry out as Layla opens the door.

Kaitlyn brings her hands up in defense. "She wanted to eavesdrop and I told her not to."

Taylor hits her. "You did not!"

"It's fine girls." Mike laughs. "Just don't let anyone know what happened. I still have to straighten things out with Maryse. I'll see you." He kisses Layla on the cheek before leaving.

Kaitlyn and Taylor smirk at Layla but she waves them off. "I had sex with a man in a relationship." She sits on the bed.

"And by relationship you mean with you!" Taylor and Kaitlyn smile and nudge one another.

"No. I mean him and Maryse fought last night but they never broke up."

Taylor and Kaitlyn now stare at each other.

**Mike is the Miz if you didn't know. And I'm sorry if you wanted more Taylor focus but I kind of liked this.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Taylor sits next to Layla. "Well, maybe he'll dump Maryse!"

"Yeah." Kaitlyn lays her arms across her chest "And then you two can be together." She smiles.

"You two don't understand. He's crazy about her! He'll never leave her for me."

"Well now you're just being negative." Taylor adds which gets her a glare from Layla.

Layla sighs and lies down facedown on the bed. Kaitlyn and Taylor look at each other. Taylor's phone rings and she steps out of the room.

"Hey babe. I'm sorry I didn't make it back to the room last night. Got caught up with the girls." Taylor laughs as she answers the phone.

"Now worries. Jack was acting wild last night anyway. He claimed he wasn't drunk, then we went out to get some food and later on he broke down about how he was going to end up alone, drank a bit more and he wouldn't let me leave."

"Oh wow." Taylor giggles. "I think Jack may have a bit of a crush on you."

"No, not at all." He laughs. "He's just acting out. I think he's jealous because I have you."

"You know that could be it." She smiles.

"I know it is. I'll see you later babe. He's waking up and if her hears me talking to you, he might start crying again."

Taylor laughs. "Okay. I'll see you." She hangs up and goes back into the room where Layla and Kaitlyn are. "Hey Kaitlyn?" She sneaks over to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at her. "Yeah?"

"What do you think of Jack?" She asks with a grin on her face.

"Jack, you mean slime ball Swagger?"

Taylor frowns. "Oh nevermind!"

Kaitlyn turns her attention back to Layla. "I think I'm just gonna go out, somewhere."

Kaitlyn leaves and so does Taylor. She goes back to her and Dolph's room. She grabs her laptop and flops down on the bed and opens up to twitter. She looks at Dolph's recent tweet. _"I wish I was anywhere but here..."_ She giggles at the tweet and she sees a skype notification pop up and she clicks it. Randy's face appears on the screen and she brightens up.

"Randy!" She smiles.

"Hey badass." He grins. "I heard about your little catfight last night. What have you been up to lately?" He teases.

"Your ex girlfriend is a real trouble maker." She frowns.

"Awh did she ruin poodle's chance to cash in?" He pouts, teasingly.

"That's exactly what she did! How'd you know?"

"I turned the tv on at that exact moment." He grins. "I'm glad I did too because I got a good laugh!"

Taylor rolls her eyes. "There was nothing funny about that."

"Oh I'm sorry!" He put his hands up in defense and it makes Taylor giggle.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" She looks at him, smiling.

"I could never tell." He grins and it's that moment where she realizes she really misses him.

"You okay?" He gives her a confused look.

"Yeah." She looks back up. "So um, how's home?" She asks, wanting to change the subject.

"It's great! I'm catching up with my brother and sister, my dad is giving me pointers for when I return and my mom is treating me like a king." He smiles.

"Well that sounds really awesome." Taylor smiles. "But just know that we all miss you a lot."

"And by "we" do you really mean "you"?" He grins.

"No. By "we" I really mean "we"." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Alright then. List at least five people who miss me and don't even think about saying poodle boy." He warns

"His name is Dolph and fine! Me, Nattie, Layla, Tyson and the WWE universe. Hah! And don't you even say the universe doesn't count."

He puts his hands up again. "Hey, hey, I didn't say anything." He smiles.

"That's because you suck." Taylor falls back, laughing hard.

"Ha ha ha ha." Randy mocks her laughing. "You aren't perfect either. I've seen you botch." He teases back.

"Sorry I'm not your girl Kelly." She cups her hand over her mouth and laughs.

"Hey! I never went out with her." Randy looks serious for a moment.

Taylor stops laughing and looks at him but can't keep a straight face.

"That shits not funny." He runs his hand through his hair which is growing back.

"Okay, okay." Taylor sits up straight. "I'm done now." She says with a smile.

"Kelly is crazy. I never went out with her. We had one short storyline but that was it!"

"I believe you Randal." She smiles. "But what diva would you do?" She starts laughing again.

He laughs and shakes his head. "What superstar wouldn't you do?" He grins.

Taylor stops laughing and just stares at him. He cracks up laughing and she does too after a minute.

"You're dumb. Hey, did you tell your parents I said hi?!"

"I did. They both said hi." He mocks her a bit. "My mom is a bit of a fan."

"What? Of me?" Taylor looks at him surprised.

"No, of me." He says sarcastically.

She glares at him and smiles. "Yay. I'm really glad to hear that." She stretches a bit. "What's the first thing you're gonna do when you get back?"

"I don't know, you tell me." He grins.

Taylor waves her hands in front of her. "I said what not who!" She giggles. "You seem like you want to date again. AJ, Tamina, Brie-"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm naming off divas. Tell me to stop when you hear a name you like." She smiles.

"Nikki-"

"Stop!"

She grins. "Stop?"

"No, I mean stop being ridiculous. I don't date divas."

"You lie!" She leans toward the screen. "You dated Alice!"

"I meant I don't date divas anymore."

"Alright Randal. We'll see if you're still saying that in a couple of months. But if you let me, I'd hook you up with AJ, you're both crazy as shit and she probably hears voices too!" Taylor falls back laughing again.

Randy rolls his eyes. "Alright Taylor, I'm gonna go."

"No wait! "Taylor sits up.

"No I really have to go. I'm going out to eat with everyone."

She gets a bit sad. "Oh. I guess I'll see you whenever."

"Hey don't be sad. Maybe poodle can cheer you up." He smiles before signing off.

Taylor smiles and shuts the laptop off. She lies back at the pillow and reflects on everything. She ends up falling asleep and has a dream.

The dream is of her standing outside of a bedroom door.

_"Emma, can I come in please?"_

_"No, you were right all along. He's nothing but a druggie and now it's hit me right in the face! You happy now?! You can go home now." Emma's voice on the other side of the door cries._

_"Emma-"_

_"Leave!" Taylor sighs and backs away from the door. Emma's mom offers to driver Taylor home but she rejects and decides to walk. The whole walk home, Taylor breaks down crying._

"Hey, hey wake up." Dolph shakes her awake.

She hangs onto him tightly, looking a bit frightened.

"You were mumbling in your sleep and rolling around a bit. I wasn't sure if it was a bad dream or not so I woke you up." He moves the hair out of her face. "You okay?" He looks at her worried.

Taylor lets him go. "Yeah, it was just a bad memory about an old friend." She says, hugging herself.

"What happened?" Dolph frowns.

Tears come to her eyes but she wipes them away. "We've just been friends a really long time and something happened. I really don't want to talk about it." Taylor gets up from the bed and goes to the bathroom.

* * *

They arrive at the next event, in the next city and everyone seems to be busy scrambling around and being busy. Taylor steps in the divas locker room

"What's got eveyrone so-" She cuts her sentence when she enters. Rosa and a couple of the others divas along with Nattie, are standing in front of the television. Alice is cutting a promo about last week's attack.

"Taylor, oh sweet Taylor Ryan." She adjusts the title on her shoulder. "Attacking someone when they're unprepared to fight. Thinking you wouldn't face the consequences." Alice laughs out loud. "That's the funniest thing I've heard since you arriving here. I'm gonna show you just how unlucky your are in that ring tonight."

Taylor gulps as Rosa shuts the tv off and the divas return to their earlier activities.

"Were you going to say something?" Nattie asks with a smile.

"I uh-I uh.." Taylor is completely at a loss for words.

Nattie just smiles and returns to doing her hair.

Taylor has a match with Alice tonight. Alice is set up to win but that doesn't help the nervousness that Taylor already has. She gets on her ring attire consisting of her red short tights, her white boots and red kickpads with built in knee pads, and sparkly red bra. She slips on her arm sleeves that read her name on the sides when AJ comes skipping into the locker room.

She goes over to the mirror and smiles at Taylor.

Taylor glares at the skipping crazy chick.

"So did you hear?" AJ asks, twirling a piece of her hair with her finger.

"Hear what?"

"About me and Dolph's storyline? We have one coming up ya know?"

"Yeah, I'm aware of it." She rolls her eyes, realizing how annoying AJ is. She begins to walk out.

"Well, I hope you're alright with it and all. Assuming me and Dolph have to suck face a whole lot on camera." She says with a grin on her face which Taylor doesn't see because she has her back turned.

"Whatever. As long as you keep your vagina to yourself." Taylor replies with a grin of her own before heading out to the ring.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Taylor is the second one out and when she gets in the ring she gets on the turnbuckle and points to the crowd. They cheer in reply but Taylor feels herself being thrown off the turnbuckle to the outside. Taylor's feels complete pain shoot throughout her left leg. Alice gets out and throws Taylor back into the ring. The crowd boos her but she blows kisses to them. Alice lifts Taylor up and Taylor pushes her away. Taylor irish whips Alice into the ropes but Alice counters and clotheslines her. She grabs Taylor by the hair and sits her up on her knees before smacking her across the face. Alice laughs and falls on Taylor to cover her. She kicks out at two.

"Come on! That was a three!" She yells at the referee. She lifts Taylor up and throws her into the corner. She runs at Taylor but she counters and brings her legs around Alice's head for a head scissors. The crowd starts to cheer. Taylor lies on the mat a minute to catch her breath. She springs up and runs to the rope, jumping and bouncing off of them, performing a body splash on Alice. The crowd does another cheer and Taylor jumps up and down, smiling. She kicks Alice in the stomach as she tries to get up. She gets on the top turnbuckle and prepares to do a moonsault. She jumps off the turnbuckle and lands on her stomach hard when Alice rolls out of the way. Alice lifts Taylor up, flings her over her shoulder and spins her around. When she knows she's dizzy, she puts her down and yanks her by the hair, yanking her backward and hitting her with a back breaker and covering her for the three count. Alice jumps up and snatches the title from the referee as her music plays.

"You thought you were slick attacking me!" Alice yells over her music. "I'm too smart for you. I'm the divas champ!"

Taylor begins to get up and Alice takes her foot and pushes it against Taylor's butt, making her fall back down. Alice smirks and grabs Taylor by the hair yet again and slams her face into the mat.

Taylor hears the crowd cheering and she's confused as to why they're cheering Alice.

"Get out of here!" Dolph yells at Alice and points to the back.

Alice rolls her eyes at him and waves him off before sliding out of the ring with the title around her waist.

Taylor sits up with her elbow and looks at Dolph. He takes her hand and helps her to her feet.

The crowd cheers for him a bit. He takes his hand on the small of her back and she winches in pain.

"Sore huh?" He looks at her.

She nods and he gently puts his hand there and leads her backstage.

"I see she went completely nuts. I don't see why everyone's acting like this. It's just another pay per view and it's not until next week anyway." He shakes his head.

"So that's why everyone's scrambling around like a bunch of ants." She smiles slighty.

"Yeah." He chuckles. "That's why." Once they get into the divas locker room, Taylor collapse on the couch and groans.

"Ugh everything hurts." She groans into the couch. "This is the worst."

Dolph looks at her and frowns, feeling bad for her. "I could give you a message later, if you want."

Taylor lifts herself up. "You would do that?" She smiles.

"You know I would." He replies with a smile.

Taylor and Dolph pack up and head to his RV.

"Sometimes it gets exhausting changing from hotel to RV." Taylor groans as she slings her bag over her shoulder."

"You get used to it after a while." Dolph says as he leads the way. "So what does Alice have against you? Why does she insist on being so violent towards you?"

Taylor gulps. "She uh, thinks I "stole" Randy from her." She says making the quote fingers. "If I would've stole him, I would be dating him, clearly I'm not and clearly she doesn't see that. She has John any damn way." Taylor rolls her eyes as they step into the RV.

"Well, the way she acts is pissing me off." He says, throwing his bag on the small couch. "She acts like queen bitch or something and I can't stand it. And don't get me started on the violence towards you." He runs his hands through his hair.

Taylor smiles. "You're cute when you get worked up."

He looks at her with a grin. "I could say the same about you."

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and then I'll be ready." She winks at him and heads to the room.

Dolph gets a text from Nikki. He recognizes the number and deletes the text without reading it. Taylor takes a quick shower and lies topless, facedown on the bed.

"Dolph! I'm ready!" She giggles.

"Okay." He yells back and comes in the room with massaging lotion. "So where does it hurt again?"

Taylor falls asleep right after Dolph gives her a massage. He caresses her face, smiling at how cute she looks when she's sleeping. His phone rings and he sighs but answers it without looking at the phone.

"What?"

"That's no way to answer a phone?" Nikki's voice comes through the phone.

"What the hell do you want Nicole?" He asks, really annoyed.

"You don't have to use my full name gosh!" She says with a bit of playfulness in her voice. "I just wanted to know how things were with you."

"Things are fine Nikki. Can I hang up now?"

"What's the rush? God I swear you're still bitter about our breakup!" Her voice rising a bit.

"And how in the hell do you come up with that? I dumped you!" He says in a hushed tone when Taylor stirs in her sleep.

"Because, you realized you still loved me and dumping was the biggest mistake of your life."

"Please Nikki. I dumped you because you were stuck up! Now bye!" He hangs up and flops down on the pillow.

* * *

Layla sits in front of the mirror, getting her hair curled for her tag match with Kaitlyn.

"So um, how did everything work out?" Taylor asks, while chewing on a muffin.

Layla turns around to face Taylor. "Well they're done. Officially."

Taylor slaps Layla's arm. "Lay, that's great! Kaitlyn told me you had a crush on him for a long time. Go for it!" Taylor encourages.

Layla stands up. "I can't do that. I slept with him while he was in a relationship. If I date him, that makes me look like a homewrecker or something."

"Layla no it doesn't. Let's face it, they were going to be over before you even lied in bed with him."

Layla tooks at Taylor, considering what she said.

"Can I come in?" A voice says from the other side of the door, which reminds Taylor of Randy doing that. She sighs.

"You don't have to ask Mike." Layla giggles slightly and he comes in. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to walk you down to the curtain." He smiles and runs a hand through his hair.

Taylor smiles and pushes Layla toward him and she goes off with him.

Dolph comes in with a huge grin on his face.

"Why are you so chessy?" Taylor smiles.

"Because I just cost John his match, just like he cost me my cash in."

Taylor looks worried for a second. "You didn't do it just to do it, did you?"

"Of course not. It was all for tv." He smiles before leaning toward her and kissing her.

"Well Alice won't like that! Was she out there?"

"No, but she probably saw." He smiles. "Isn't she facing Kaitlyn and Layla?"

Taylor shrugs. "I didn't hear anything about it."

"Yeah, Matter of fact, it's Alice and AJ."

Taylor rolls her eyes, remembering her and AJ's encounter. "Well that ought to be fun. I wish they gave the divas more to do." Taylor says standing up. "I'm bored!"

"Hi you two!" Vickie walks into the locker room. "I have some storyline news for you lovebirds." She says with a smile.

"What is it?" Dolph asks.

"Well next Sunday at the pay per view, you two will take on Alice and John in a mixed tag match." She smiles.

"That's it?" Taylor looks at her.

"Yes. Were you expecting more or something."

Taylor smiles. "No I wasn't Mrs. Guerrero." Vickie rolls her eyes and walks out.

"She didn't even tell us if we're supposed to win." Dolph throws his hands up in the air.

"Well I guess that's a surprise." Taylor says as Natalya walks in.

"Hey Nattie." Taylor smiles at her.

"Hi Taylor." She replies and turns on the tv. "I really want to see this match. And I just saw Mike walking Layla to the curtain." She turns to Taylor with a grin and Taylor winks at her.

"Isn't he with Maryse?" Dolph asks.

"Shh." Taylor waves him off and joins Nattie to watch the match.

"AJ always likes to play games like a child." Nattie comments, as they're halfway into the match.

"Skipping around and crap. She isn't Mickie James!" Taylor glares at the tv.

"She thinks she is." Nattie adds.

"Yes Kaitlyn slap her!" Taylor says loudly as Kaitlyn slaps AJ.

"She's only bitter because Kaitlyn tried to warn her about Daniel. That was just the storyline. But there were so many guys that Kaitlyn tried to warn her about. In which she was right and AJ never apologized." Nattie says.

"What a real bitch. She's with Kane now. I wonder who will be the next victim." Taylor shakes her head.

Nattie laughs. "As long as it isn't Tyson, I couldn't care less."

Taylor looks at Nattie. "Do I?"

"What do you mean?" Nattie looks at her worried.

"Sometime soon I suppose Dolph will have a storyline with her. Should I be worried or something?"

"No sweetie." Nattie puts a hand on Taylor's shoulder. "Dolph would never leave you for that!" She points to the tv and Taylor laughs.

"Hey!" Taylor says as Kaitlyn hits the spear on AJ and Layla goes after Alice. Kaitlyn covers AJ for the three count.

"That's our girls." Nattie high fives Taylor.

"Doesn't that get under Alice's skin?" Taylor asks.

"Huh?" Nattie looks at her.

"You and I being friends. That has to bother her."

Nattie bites her lip. "Yes, it does. But I simply told her she's not my only friend."

Taylor looks at her shocked. "Well all the points for you Nattie. You go!"

Nattie smiles and rolls her eyes.

Kaitlyn bursts through the door with Layla on her back.

"Guess who just won?" Kaitlyn smiles.

"Was it Alice and AJ?" Taylor smiles, teasingly.

"It was totally them." Layla adds. "They kicked our asses." She says getting off Kaitlyn's back.

"Hey, do you girls wanna go out with the guys and do something fun tonight?" Nattie looks at her friends with a happy glare in her eyes.

"Are we going to do something to AJ?" Kaitlyn looks at her.

"No silly. I meant something that's actually fun." Nattie says which makes all of them laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

**I decided since I like making sets of outfits, Taylor's clubbing outift is on my profile!**

**Chapter 22**

Taylor sits on a bar stool, watching Nattie and Layla dance with each other.

She giggles and spins a bit on the stool.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Kaitlyn comes up to her and pokes her in the stomach.

"I'm not much of the clubbing type. Look, I even wore vans to the club." She says, clicking her shoes together.

Kaitlyn laughs and takes a stool next to her. "I'm not much of the clubbing type either." She says ordering a drink.

"I'd rather just go play games or something." Taylor shrugs.

"You sound like AJ." Kaitlyn comments.

Taylor glares at her and looks over at Mike, Dolph and Tyson having a conversation when her phone rings.

Kaitlyn looks at her with a grin. "I bet that's Randy."

Taylor pulls out her phone and shows Kaitlyn. "Hah! It's my sister." She answers the phone.

"Jazmine?"

"Hey baby sis! How's the wrestling life?!" She shouts over the phone.

"I'm in a club and you're still loud." She laughs and steps outside.

"Well I apologize for checking up on you. So I know someone's already hitting on you. Who is it?"

"Someone's quick to jump to conclusions." Taylor teases.

"Don't play. I know you're dating that one guy. I forgot his name. Nicky?" Jazmine says.

"Wrong! I'm not dating a member of the spirit squad. I'm dating a show off." Taylor giggles.

"Oh you know what I meant!" Jazmine says.

"How'd you know though. I didn't tell you."

"There's a thing Taylor, it's called the internet." Jazmine giggles.

"Oh shut up!" Taylor kicks at a rock.

"So how is he?"

"He's great! He's nice, sweet, handsome, he really cares about me and he's everything a girl could ask for and I'm glad I ran into him my first night. And I literally ran into him."

"I meant the sex you clutz!"

"I am not going to answer that! You're so embarrassing." Taylor slaps her hand against her forehead.

"Not as embarrassing as Mike." Jazmine points out, mentioning their oldest brother.

"Oh that's true! He probably doesn't even like Dolph and he doesn't know him yet." Taylor rolls her eyes.

"I showed him the picture of you two, you know at the signing and let's just say his words weren't so nice."

"See, terrible!" Taylor shakes her head.

"Well you have a boyfriend, what about friends?" Jazmine asks.

"I have three beautiful chicas that I call my besties." Taylor smiles. "And I've made some enemies too." Taylor begins to trail off.

"Ooh girl! Stay out of trouble or I'm going to have to come over there and kick some divas' ass!"

Taylor giggles. "How could I forget! Randy, duh."

"Randy? As in Randy Orton? That fine piece of man with tattoos up and down his arms?"

"Jazmine!" Taylor laughs.

"What! You're friends with him? If I were you, I'd wanna be more than his friend."

"Alright Jazmine, you're ridiculous." Taylor shakes her head laughing.

"Well I'm going to let you get back to your, clubbing you said? That's so funny because you never went out in high school. You were always with Emma." Jazmine laughs.

"Yeah, well I'll talk to you later. Tell mom, Daryl, Veronica and Mike I miss and love them."

"Alright. Have fun!" Jazmine says in an excited tone.

Taylor smiles at the phone as she hangs up. She looks up to see Dolph coming toward her.

"Hey, Kaitlyn told me I'd find you out here. Are you having fun?" He folds his arms across his chest.

"A little but I feel, I don't know awkward."

"Why?" He looks at her funny.

"Well for starters," she points to her shoes. "Do other women really wear these to clubs?"

"Most of them don't but that makes you different from everyone else." He smiles and takes her hands.

She smiles up at him. "How do you manage to always find the right things to say?"

"The same way you manage to make every single thing of mine look better on you." She takes her hands and rests them on his face and presses her lips softly against his. He grabs her waist and presses her closer to him.

He presses his forehand against hers. "We could leave, me and you." He grins.

She looks into his blue eyes. "I think I want to stay. But don't worry. I'll make up for it later." She kisses him and runs back in to dance with Nattie, Layla and Kaitlyn.

* * *

"Ooooh I'm so tired." Taylor falls facedown on the bed. "I actually had fun once I let loose and I didn't even drink!" She rolls over on her side.

Dolph lies behind her and runs his fingers along her bare shoulder. "Remember what you told me, when we were outside?"

She doesn't answer him.

He kisses her shoulder and he still gets no response so he leans over and sees her asleep.

Taylor is up before Dolph and she changes into basketball shorts and a more comfortable shirt. She gets a bowl of cereal and watches tv.

"Hey, you fell asleep on me." Dolph walks out of the room, stretching and waving his finger at Taylor.

"Sorry." Taylor says with a mouthful of cereal.

He looks at her and smiles but then frowns a bit. "Nice shirt."

Taylor looks down and sees that she's wearing one of her old John Cena shirts. "Oh. I really threw on the first thing I saw." She shrugs, going back to her cereal.

He yawns and gets himself a bowl of cereal. "I sure had fun last night."

"So did I! That was so much fun and I'm glad we went out with everyone. Layla and Mike definitely have something special." She smiles, waving her head from side to side.

"I was talking about what happened after the club."

Why? What happened?" She looks up at him.

"Nothing because you fell asleep."

She starts to giggle. "Oh god! I told you I was tired."

"You did warn me. But still, no fair." He sits next to her and kisses her on the nose making her smile.

"So, what are we up for today?" Taylor asks.

"Maybe we can get into a little something." Dolph says, leaning closer to her.

She looks at him. "Don't you have a house show to go to tonight?"

He sighs and leans his head back. "I completely forgot about that!"

She giggles. "Hey babe, it's okay." She pats him on the cheek.

"It will be because you'll be right there with me." He smiles at her.

"That is true." She smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "Do you think we'll win the tag match at Hell in a Cell?"

"Of course we will!" He pulls her closer to him. "We're gonna kick their asses so hard they'll have second thoughts before fucking with us." He grins.

"Whatever you say Ziggles." He looks at her and she starts laughing.

* * *

This is Taylor's first house show and she's a bit nervous.

_"Why am I always nervous!" _She thinks to herself. "_Get a grip."_ She is managing Dolph's match and she puts on a simple outfit consisting of white shorts, low white converse and a purple tank top. She swings the briefcase in her arms and looks at it, recognizing a dent in it.

Dolph walks into the locker room.

"Hey, where'd this come from?" Taylor asks, pointing to the dent.

He looks at what she's pointing to. "That, came from when I hit Jericho with it." He grins. "And I hit him again and left that one." He points to another dent.

"Well aren't you bad!" She giggles. "I guess I've never noticed them before."

"That's because you aren't focusing on the briefcase." He smirks at her.

She puts her fingers on his chest. "You should really be focused on your match."

"Hey, I got time." He smiles before slamming her waist into his and pressing his lips against hers.

She drops the briefcase and puts her hands on the back of Dolph's neck. He brings his lips to her jaw and down to her neck and she moans a little. He chuckles and she squeezes his neck.

"You're on Dolph!" A stage hand calls.

Dolph gives her neck one more kiss. "Looks like our fun is over." He looks at her grinning.

Taylor smiles, picks up the briefcase and heads to the stage with him. When they hit the stage, they're hit with boos. Dolph does his Ziggle Wiggle and Taylor decides to do it too, gaining her some cheers. Dolph sits on the ropes for her as she gets in the ring. Taylor gets in, puts a leg on one side of the rope and her other leg on the other side and holds the briefcase up. Justin Gabriel's music hits and Taylor takes the briefcase and leaves the ring. The match begins and Dolph has the upper hand. He throws Justin into the corner and does a flying clothesline. Taylor cheers him on. He gets Justin into a sleeper hold which Justin counters and rushes up, hitting Dolph with a spinning kick. The crowd cheers and Justin runs to the ropes, pushes off of them and hits Dolph with a moonsault. Dolph sits up and Justin goes for a running dropkick but Dolph rolls out of the way, gets up and hits Justin with a superkick. He laughs and does multiple elbow drops on him. He picks Justin up for a suplex, but becomes wobbly and Justin leans toward the outside of the apron. He lands on it and picks Dolph up and suplexes him out of the ring. When Dolph gets up, Justin does a body splash on him. He picks Dolph up and, using his heel tactics, Dolph goes over and runs behind Taylor.

"You won't hit an innocent woman, would you?!" He shouts at Justin. Taylor smiles and waves at Justin and he smiles back. Sneakily, Dolph comes from behind her and dropkicks Justin. The crowd boos and Dolph climbs back in the ring. The ref begins counting and Justin gets on the apron. Dolph kicks him in the stomach and tries to pull him in the ring. Justin punches Dolph and pulls himself back and jumps on the top of the rope, onto Dolph. He then gets on the top rope and does the 450 splash and pins him. The crowd cheers for him as he celebrates. Taylor slides in the ring and helps Dolph. When Justin leaves, Dolph demands a mic.

"I may have not won, but at the end of the day, I'm the show off and I'm sill Mr. Money in the Bank." He smirks and runs a hand through his hair. The crowd boos him some.

"Oh shut up! You know what, all of you are jealous. You're jealous because I have this briefcase," he stops and points to the briefcase. "and I have the most amazing and beautiful woman standing right here." He smiles and takes Taylor's hand, spinning her around. The crowd cheers and whistles.

"Ditch him! Ditch him!" The crowd starts picking up the chant.

"Shut it!" Dolph yells over the microphone and Taylor laughs as the chants grow louder. Taylor sets the briefcase on the mat and the crowd cheers, thinking she's about to walk away. In one motion, Dolph pulls her waist and gives her sloppy kiss.

"That sure was something." Taylor says wiping her mouth a bit and laughing, as they sit backstage.

"I had to put on a show for the haters." He smirks at her.

"Well I don't have any haters." She gloats. "They love me!"

"They aren't the only ones." He grabs her face and kisses her softly.

**I went back and added Taylor telling Jazmine about her friends and I thought the part about Randy was funny;p felt like the end was iffy but I didn't know what else to do.**


	23. Chapter 23

**You'll get some background on Taylor's and Dolph's past relationships;p**

**Chapter 23**

Dolph and Taylor sit in the general manager's office, going over the storyline the week before the pay-per-view. Taylor is mixed with nervousness and excitement, because this is her first pay-par-view and this isn't just a casual match to her.

Vickie is sitting at the desk. She smiles and folds her hands together. "So John ruined your time to cash in and you attacked Alice but she got her revenge on you." Vickie taps her fingers on the desk, thinking.

"And we're going to win at Hell in a Cell, right?" Dolph looks at her.

"Oh that's a surprise! I'm sure you two will do fine." She smiles at Taylor.

"What's going to happen is Monday, Dolph you will confront John about the cash, he'll start talking crap and he'll challenge you to put your briefcase on the line that night. That'll be the main event."

Dolph glares at her.

"Oh don't give me that look!" She snaps at him. "You guys fight for the contract and Alice comes out during the match, nearly making you lose."

"Wait that's not fair!" Taylor adds, finally speaking up.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that you Taylor, would then come out and take care of Alice. Dolph wins and you two are happy."

Taylor and Dolph smile and look at each other. "That sounds pretty damn good to me." Dolph says.

"Alice will grab a mic, blah blah blah and challenge you two at the pay-per-view. Later on in the week if Randy is cleared, he'll come back and he'll find out you attacked him and you two will fight and blah blah blah. Everyone goes back to singles competition." Vickie finishes.

"Can't we just stay as a team." Dolph grabs Taylor's hand and squeezes it, she smiles.

"If you don't ever want to cash in, go right ahead." Vickie replies.

"He can still cash in. He doesn't have to be in singles matches. As long as the champion is unaware and knocked down, he can cash in." Taylor says, matter of factly.

"Well aren't you just a cup of tea!" Vickie says quite annoyed.

"I sure am." Taylor smiles before storming up and leaving.

Dolph shakes his head at Vickie and leaves. "Vickie sure can be something else." He catches up to Taylor and holds her hand.

She looks at him and smiles. "She really can. It's going to be a crazy week."

"It just might be!" He agrees as they leave the arena.

"What do you want to do today?" Dolph kisses her hand as they're driving around.

Taylor looks at him and smiles. "Do I want to relax or do I want to do something else?" Taylor asks herself. "Ooh we could go the beach." She smiles.

"I like that idea." He looks at her and smiles. They go back to his RV and change into their swimming stuff. Taylor puts blue jean shorts and a pink tank top over her two-piece bikini. Dolph does the same and puts a pink tank top and black shorts over his swimming trunks.

"Were you trying to match me?" She asks as they're back in the car.

Dolph looks down at his outfit. "I wasn't trying to but now we match a bit. If you would've put on black shorts." He teases.

"Well I didn't want to match with you." She teases back and he chuckles.

"So do you actually know where a beach is?" He asks.

"No, I just suggested it. I thought that was your job." She smiles.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was the map guy or whatever." He says and smiles. "I do have to drive you know."

"Okay fine you big baby." She teases and gets her phone out to search for beaches. She searches for a while and finds one.

They arrive at the beach and it isn't that crowded. Dolph gets out of the car and puts his sunglasses on. Taylor opens the trunk and gets the towels and her bag out. They find a spot and she lies the towels out.

Dolph pulls the tank top over his head.

Taylor grins at him. "You're not supposed to be stripping for the public, only for me." She teases.

"Oops I forgot. Well no one is looking anyway." He grins and lies down on his stomach on the towel.

"It's so pretty!" She snaps a picture of the ocean on her phone and uploads it to twitter.

"Not as pretty as you." Dolph takes his sunglasses and looks at her.

Taylor lies beside down on her stomach and takes a picture.

Taylors giggles and shows Dolph the picture. In the picture, she's smiling and he has one eye open.

"That wasn't nice. I wasn't ready."

"Well you had an eye open." She smiles.

"I'll throw you in the water if you don't delete it." He warns.

She shrugs and smiles. "I guess I'll just be getting thrown in." She kisses him on the cheek and he smiles.

"I won't throw you in if you put sunscreen on my back."

"But I thought you liked tanning." She smiles, teasingly.

"I do. Do I want to burn, no."

She giggles and gets the sunscreen out of her bag. She straddles him and squeezes the lotion into her hand. She smoothes it slowly on his back and massaged it a little.

"You must have those magic fingers or something." He smiles.

"I guess I do." She rubs the lotion in and gets up.

He turns around and lies on his back. "Well, aren't you doing the front?" He grins.

"I guess." Taylor shrugs and grabs the lotion again. She waits for him to close his eyes and she takes off her tank top, flip-flops and shorts and runs out to the water.

Dolph lifts his head. "Hey!." She jumps up and runs after her.

She backs away from the water. "It's really cold." She giggles.

"'Well I guess you're about to be cold too." He grabs her from behind and carries her farther out.

"Dolph put me down!" She giggles. "Come on, I'm sorry."

"It's too late for apologies Taylor." He smiles. "Cold water, meet Taylor. Taylor meet, cold water." He throws her into the water and she goes under. A couple of seconds later, she pops back up. He laughs.

She hugs herself. "That's not funny." She pouts. "It's cold!" She throws her hands down in the water, making him laugh more.

"You wanted to come here." He smiles and walks back to his towel.

"Wait!" Taylor trails behind him, shivering.

He wraps the towel around her shoulders and she sits down in the sand. "Rude." Is all she says and he starts laughing all over again.

He calms down and lies on his back. "What were your past relationships like?"

"That was a random question." Taylor says playing with the sand. "But I'll answer it. I only had two other boyfriends. The first one sucked! After I graduated, I didn't go to college so I just got a job. I met my first boyfriend there. We dated for like four months but he was a real jerk and only cared about trying to get in bed." Taylor digs into the sand some more. "I told him I wasn't ready and that I was scared. He dumped me. Then I started working with some trainers to get into shape so one day I would hopefully go into development and later, the WWE. I trained at this place and like a year later I met Dean."

He sits up, now even more interested. "Dean?"

"Yeah, as in Dean Ambrose."

"Wait, so you dated Dean Ambrose. That crazy nut in the Shield?" He asks, trying to put the pieces together.

"Yeah." She looks at him.

"Wow." He pauses. "I would've never guessed. Well, what happened."

"Well he was so successful and he was so busy wrestling and I was stuck still training. So I broke it off. I felt like I was holding him back."

Dolph looks at her. "You would never hold anyone back." He rubs the small of her back.

She smiles at him. "We dated for two years. I was crazy about him too."

"Not as crazy as your obsession with John Cena." He leans on his elbow. "He hasn't noticed you yet?"

She shrugs." I don't know if he has or hasn't. He's probably really busy and I haven't run into him either. No rush. Oh definitely. They would always get jealous because I talked about him nonstop." She shakes her head laughing.

"And now you hate him. It's really funny how that turned out."

"I don't hate him." She corrects him. "I don't like the way he acts. But I still admire him."

He sits up. "That dude ruined my cash in!" He comes to his own defense.

"I didn't say I was in love with him! And what about you and your past girlfriends?" She looks at him.

"Well you know I dated Nikki and Amy Schumer. I dated a couple other non important girls."

"Why are they not important?" Taylor questions.

"Because they are long gone and they were some girls in high school."

"So you were a player?"

"No! You're missing the point. Anyway, me and Amy dated a couple of years ago and she broke up with me." He shrugs. "Now she's saying how sex with me was too athletic. Pshh."

Taylor giggles.

"Don't get me started on Nikki." He rolls his eyes at the thought of her. "She's too much." He shakes his head.

"Why?"

"Because she's bossy and thinks the world revolves around her. That's why I left her ass."

"That's harsh." Taylor laughs.

"It's true. And now I have you." He kisses her and she falls back on the towel. He climbs on top of her.

"No." She giggles. "Not at the beach."

"Who said we were going to do anything." He smirks. "If anyone asks, you had something on your neck and I had to further examine it."

She laughs. "Yeah, your mouth!" She giggles.

He starts tickling her and she thrashes around and yells for him to stop.

"Let's go for a walk!" She gets and puts her clothes back on. He does the same and they put everything back in the car.

**I wrote this chapter so fast! BOOM!(: And I just got the idea of making Dean Taylor's ex. Hope it's not too much but I think it could create great later drama;p**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay so slight mistake in the last chapter and earlier ones! The pay-per-view will be Royal Rumble, not Hell in a Cell.**

**Chapter 24**

Taylor sits backstage with Kaitlyn, Layla and Nattie.

Layla and Kaitlyn are standing up while Nattie and Taylor sit on a production cart.

"Don't even ask me about Mike." Layla warns.

"I wasn't going to!" Taylor looks at her.

"I can see it in your devilish eyes!" Layla says with a smile.

"Then I'll ask. Are you and Mike together yet?" Nattie smiles.

"You guuuuys." Layla whines.

"Quit whining." Kaitlyn teases.

"But he dumped Maryse already. It's only a matter of time." Taylor smiles.

"He dumped her?" Nattie looks at Taylor and she nods.

"He told her it was best if they weren't together anymore." Layla says.

"Really?" Kaitlyn brightens up. "That's great! Well, not for her."

"So you guys official now?" Nattie smiles.

"We're just taking things slow right now." Layla tells her friends.

"You guys are going to be a couple in no time!" Taylor adds with a smiles.

"Alright, this conversation is over. Unless you want to discuss plans for your relationships Kaitlyn." Layla looks at Kaitlyn with a smirk.

"We have to go, to our match Natalya." Kaitlyn takes Nattie's hand and they walk away.

Layla laughs and Taylor giggles.

"So, you excited for that pay-per-view match?" Layla asks as they get up and walk around.

"Kind of. I have a lot of mixed emotions." She smiles. "But I think I'm ready." They walk past two people talking and one of them grabs Taylor's arm.

"Hey." She turns around to be face to face with Dean. "I haven't got the chance to talk to you. It's been years." He gives her that same cocky smile from years ago. "First off, congrats on making it big. It looks like all that training we did finally paid off."

Taylor feels Layla's eyes on her and herself growing nervous. "Thanks. You um, you're really great too." She looks up at him.

"I've always been great." He smirks. "It seems like you're really happy too. You know, with your new life, friends and boyfriend." And with that, he walks away.

Right after he leaves, Layla turns to her. "What the hell was that about?" She says with a shocked expression on her face.

"We used to go together, like forever ago though."

Layla slaps her arm. "And you never told me! Shame on you!"

"I just didn't think it was a big deal. Actually it isn't" She shrugs a bit.

"Oh, it's totally a big deal now!" Layla puts her hands on her hips.

"What? It's not honestly. It happened and now it's over. Now if you'll excuse, me, I have to use the bathroom."

On her way back from the bathroom, she runs into Eve.

"Oh Taylor!" Eve says a little too happily.

"What do you want?" Taylor asks, already annoyed.

"I overheard you and Layla talking and I didn't know you dated Dean!" She says shockingly.

"So you were eavesdropping?" Taylor stares at her.

"Of course not! I just didn't know that. Why didn't you guys stay together? You two would be so darn cute!" She smiles.

"How about no." Taylor pushes past Eve.

She goes over to a tv and waits for Alice to come out during John and Dolph's match. When she does, she runs out there and pulls Alice off the apron. She climbs on top of her and punches her repeatedly, while Alice tries to block. John is looking at the mini cat fight happening and Dolph Zig Zags him. He pins him and slides out of the ring and pulls Taylor off of Alice. She smiles and they walk to the ramp and as planned, Alice demands a microphone.

"Alright." She says, out of breath. "You two like playing games I see. Well how do you like this. You and your little blonde boyfriend take on John and I, this Sunday, at Royal Rumble!" The crowd cheers some.

John takes the mic from Alice. "Don't be all shy now. Or are you both scared of getting your asses kicked?"

Dolph asks for a microphone. "We're gonna take you guys on!"

Taylor takes the mic from him. "But just know that you two won't walk out of that arena the winners." Taylor smiles and drops the mic.

"You were so awesome." Dolph lifts her up once they're backstage and she giggles.

"Well you were too." He sets her back down and kisses her.

"Now I'm pumped for that fight!" He throws punches at the air.

She giggles. "That was a pretty awesome promo we just cut and I think the crowd loved it too."

"They did." He waves his eyebrows up and down, making her giggle.

"I wonder what I'll do after this feud. They probably won't give me much air time."

"You don't know that! They could put you on the path to become the next Divas Champ!" He smiles and puts an arm around her. "Continue your feud with Alice."

"Yeah right. Like they're gonna give me a title shot this early!"

"Don't be so negative." He squeezes her shoulder.

"I'm not. I just don't think I deserve it yet. Layla, Nattie or Kaitlyn do!" She smiles.

"If you say so." He replies. "Let's get something to eat."

"That's fine with me." She says as they make it to the divas locker room. She goes into the bathroom and changes, putting on black skinny jeans, a hoodie and black converse.

"So, so simple yet so sexy." Dolph pulls her close and kisses her on the cheek.

She giggles. "Always so sweet." She looks up at him, smiling. They walk to the men's locker room and Dolph changes.

They walk out of the arena, hand in hand. Taylor smiles up at Dolph. She feels like her life is where it should be. Dolph puts the bags in the trunk.

"Where are we going to eat?" Dolph asks, starting the ignition.

"Let's go to McDonalds." Taylor laughs.

"You serious?" He looks at her.

She shakes her head. "No, I was kidding. Look for a twenty-four hour restaurant."

"I have to drive, remember?" He smiles.

"Fine." She gets her phone out and searches and finds one.

They get to the restaurant and find a seat.

"Why is this place so crowded? Don't people know how to stay at home?" Dolph picks up a menu.

"They have a life too." She giggles and looks around.

"Well they need to not have one."

She starts laughing until a little boy with his mom comes up to them.

"I'm really, really sorry to disturb you but my son really loves you and he has never met you before." The boy's mother says.

Dolph sticks out his hand. "Well, tonight is your son's lucky night."

"I didn't mean you, I meant Taylor." His mothers says.

Taylor is half shocked they weren't talking about Dolph. "Hi!" Taylor smiles and shakes the boy's hand. "What's your name?"

"Kevin." The boy replies with a smiles. "You're even prettier in person. Can I get a picture with you?"

Taylor jumps up. "Of course you can!" His mother takes the picture.

"Thank you!" The boy hugs Taylor and him and his mom scurry off.

"Awh." Taylor giggles and sits back down.

"And that's why people need to stay at home." Dolph says disappearing behind his menu.

"Don't be jealous Dolph. Here comes another one now."

He looks around until he looks back at Taylor and she's laughing.

"Funny." Dolph says. A waiter comes and takes their orders for drinks and later food.

"Sometimes I can be really fat, as you can see." Taylor looks at the burger and fries in front of her. "You eat like a wimp." She giggles.

He looks at his plate of baked chicken and vegetables. "We'll see who the wimp is when you get a stomach ache."

Taylor picks up the burger and takes a bite. "No stomach ache for me!"

"I didn't know we'd find you two here!" Nikki takes a seat with some random guy at the table next to them.

Taylor sits up and just glares at her.

"You couldn't pick a different table?" Dolph asks annoyed.

"There were no other tables available." Nikki replies. "You guys are too adorable!" Nikki smiles at Taylor and then at Dolph.

Dolph looks at Taylor. "Do you want to leave?" He mouths.

Taylor shakes her head no.

"So how's the food here?" Nikki picks up a menu.

"Why don't you order and find out." Dolph answers and Taylor giggles. Nikki ignores them.

Taylor wishes she hadn't drunk most of her juice before the food came because now she has to go to the bathroom. She squirms a bit.

"You okay?" Nikki looks at her and asks. "Oh, I left my phone in the car, could you go fetch it please?" Nikki says to the guy across from her. He gets up and leaves.

"I'm fine." Taylor sits still for a second. "Nope, I lied! I really need to go." She races to the bathroom.

Nikki has the most devilish smile on her face. "Hey Dolphy did you know that Taylor dated Dean?"

Dolph looks at Nikki. "Hey nosy ass, I already knew that. She told me. So quit trying to ruin our relationship." He calls the waiter over for carry out trays.

Nikki pouts a bit. "I hear Dean is a real man. She might leave you for him."

"Enough!" Dolph glares at Nikki and she shrugs.

Taylor comes out of the bathroom and sees Dolph turning red. She frowns and the waiter comes back with the trays.

"We're done already?" Taylor looks at Dolph.

"Yes." He replies and throws his food into the tray.

Taylor looks at Nikki and puts her food in the tray.

"Did she say something to you?" Taylor looks at Dolph once they're in the car.,

"Not a damn thing." He says keeping his eyes on the road.

"She had to say something, you seemed pretty pissed back there."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, fine." Taylor pulls her hood on and puts her hands in her hoodie pocket.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Hey, Taylor." Dolph looks up at her as she comes out from the bathroom with shorts and a t-shirt on.

She sits next to him but doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry about making you mad earlier. I just didn't want talk about it and create any drama." He says while playing with her hair.

"It's fine. I didn't have to be so nosy." She kicks her feet around.

"You weren't being nosy, Nikki is nosy." He turns her face so she's looking at him and pecks her on the lips. "God, how could I ever get mad at you?"

She goes over to the head of the bed. "Because you're an idiot." She smiles and gets under the blankets.

"Is that so?" He goes over next to her.

"It is." She smiles.

He crawls under the blankets and kisses her, while she giggles.

* * *

The Smackdown taping is underway and Taylor prepares for her match with AJ. She's stretching when John wonders in the room.

"Have you seen Alice?" He looks at Taylor.

She stops stretching and looks up at him. "Does it look like I seen your crazy girl?"

"No need for the pissy attitude." He snaps back. "I actually want us to be good friends and all."

"Oh really." Taylor gets up and stretches her arms. "Well Alice does not want to be friends, so yeah."

Dolph comes in. "What the hell are you doing? Are you bothering her?" He looks at John sternly.

"I'm not bothering anyone." John gives Dolph a dirty look and adjusts the title on his shoulder.

"My hair needs to be curled and I'd like some time with Dolph." She looks at John annoyingly.

John puts his hands up in front of him before leaving.

Taylor sits down as the stylists go to work on her hair.

"What did you say?" Dolph comes up behind her.

"He just said we wanted to be friends." Taylor waves it off.

"To hell he does." Dolph puts his hands on his hips and Taylor giggles.

"What's funny?" He looks down at her.

"Nothing, just nothing." She smiles at him through the mirror.

"Good luck in your match with crazy."

"No luck needed. I can take her." Taylor smiles.

"Confidence is key." Dolph kisses her on the cheek and sits on the couch.

When her hair is done, he walks with her to gorilla.

He strokes her cheek and kisses her. Her music hits and he slaps her butt before she goes through the curtain.

She runs down and ramp and stops to take a quick picture with a fan. She slides in the ring and jumps up on the turnbuckle, pointing to the audience. She jumps down as AJ's theme hits. She puts her hands on her hips and waits for AJ to skip down to the ring. AJ gets in the ring and goes for Taylor. Taylor jumps in the air and dropkicks AJ in the back, making her fall. Taylor sits on AJ's back and grabs her throat. AJ grabs the rope and the ref yells for Taylor to get off. AJ does a spinning kick and Taylor falls to the mat. AJ climbs on Taylor and begins to pull her hair and slam her head to the mat. She screams, like the crazy chick she is. She crawls off of Taylor and throws her hair back. She climbs to her feet and throws Taylor into the turnbuckle. She runs at her and Taylor puts her elbow up, knocking her in the face. Taylor backs up and does a head stand, wrapping her legs around AJ's head, she twists her body around and does a whirly bird head scissors. The crowd gets loud and Taylor's claps her hands. That's when Alice's theme hits. Taylor turns around to see Alice walking to the stage. Alice waves at Taylor. Taylor glares at her and AJ sneaks up and pins Taylor with a roll up pin. AJ laughs and points at Taylor. Taylor crawls over to grab her and she slides out of the ring. She laughs again and skips back up the ramp. Taylor runs a hand through her hair. Alice laughs too and disappears.

"That was so not part of the script!" Taylor kicks a near by trash can backstage.

"It's alright love. You'll get her next time." Layla assures her best friend.

"Screw next time." Taylor laughs and shakes her head. "Alice is gonna get it this Sunday. And crazy will get hers when it's time."

Layla wraps her arm around Taylor's shoulder and they walk back to the locker room.

"Nice tribute to Trish." Nattie smiles, referring to the whirly bird Taylor did on AJ. "And about Alice-"

Taylor puts her hand up to stop Nattie. "Don't you even dare. Do not apologize for her again. She'll get it at Royal Rumble."

Nattie smiles a bit. "I may be her friend but I agree she needs to be knocked down to sanity."

"I agree as well." Layla gives Taylor's arm a squeeze and goes to sit on the couch.

"Now I can't wait for this pay-per-view. Ugh Sunday needs to like, hurry!"

"Patience," Nattie laughs. "it goes a very long way."

Taylor sits on the bench. She kicks her feet up and down. "Idea, give me ideas."

"Ideas on what?" Layla chirps.

"Something to do." Taylor giggles. "Like right now, or later."

Layla turns to Taylor. "We could talk about Dean." She smirks.

"Fuck no. No thanks." She smiles at Layla, who frowns.

"Dean? Ambrose?" Nattie looks between the two.

"Nice Layla." Taylor shakes her head.

Layla starts laughing. "She used to date Dean!"

"No!" Nattie looks at Taylor wide eyed. "You never told me!" She sits beside Taylor.

"Miss El is making it a bigger deal than what it is." Taylor glares at Layla. "Really we dated for two years while we were in development and that was that."

"Have you guys talked since then?" Nattie looks at Taylor.

"They have!" Layla giggles. "They talked yesterday.

"Thanks Layla." Taylor says annoyed.

"I love you too." Layla sticks her tongue out.

"Does Dolph know?"

"He sure does. Told him all about it."

"Was he jealous?" Layla asks.

"Why would he be jealous?" Taylor looks at Layla.

She shrugs. "I have no clue. You and Dean dated for two years."

"Well Dean hasn't tried anything so that's good. He doesn't even know why I dumped him."

Nattie looks surprised again. "He doesn't?"

"Nope. I dumped him because he was so successful and I wasn't going anywhere in my career. I felt I was holding him back. I just lied and told him I was moving back home to Louisiana and I didn't think long distant was good." She shrugs.

Layla sits up. "You lied!"

"Keep your voice down!" Taylor snaps.

"Why didn't you just tell him the truth?" Nattie looks at her.

"I don't know. Because he would've laughed at me with that stupid cocky grin of his and told me I was being silly." She stands up. "It doesn't matter anymore because I'm with Dolph." She lies her arms across her chest. "And you two better not try to go and do some further research." She looks back and forth from Layla to Nattie.

"You have my word." Nattie says.

Taylor looks at Layla.

She giggles. "I won't say a thing!"

"Good." She smiles and goes to change.

Layla stays in the room and Nattie leaves.

Boredom hits Taylor after she changes and she gets her phone out and checks Randy's twitter and sees a couple of tweets.

_"Enjoying time with the family but missing all the in ring action." _One tweet reads.

Another one reads, _"Missing someone special..." _

Taylor studies the tweet and thinks, _"Alice?" _She laughs out loud and Layla looks at her.

"What's so funny?" Layla looks at her weirdly.

"Nothing. Just reading some jokes." Taylor lies.

_"Of course it's not Alice. But who then?" _She sighs and puts the phone in her pocket.

Nattie decided to wonder around. After a while, she hears two people talking. She hides behind a wall and listens.

"So nobody knows right? I mean, no one assumes it's me. They wouldn't believe it anyway." What sounds like a guys voice says.

"Yeah, you made me do it. Why couldn't you just do it your damn self. All you did was turn off the lights down that hall." Says another guy.

"Because who would believe that the face of the company attacked Randy? No one! And you're the perfect man to play the attacker."

"Oh yeah. And why the hell is that?"

"Well because, Randy is always pushing up on Taylor, I know it annoys you. That's your girl and he should respect that. Too bad he doesn't. Didn't it feel good to put him out for almost a month."

The guy chuckles. "It felt pretty good."

Nattie cups her hand over her mouth and dashes down the hall. She runs until she finds the nearest person she trusts, which is Kaitlyn.

With wide eyes, she grabs onto Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn giggles. "What is the matter with you? Your eyes are gonna pop out of your head."

"Dolph did it." She shakes Kaitlyn.

"What, what he do?" Kaitlyn looks at Nattie curiously.

"Him and John attacked Randy! We have to tell Taylor." Nattie goes to find Taylor.

Kaitlyn grabs her arm. "We can't do that."

Nattie looks at her. "Why can't we?" She looks worried.

"Well what if you tell her and she thinks you're lying?"

"She won't think I'm lying, will she?" Nattie looks horrified.

"She might."

Nattie sighs. "What are we going to do?" She looks at Kaitlyn.

"Maybe we could tell Randy. Wait, I got it!" Kaitlyn pulls Nattie into an empty room.

Nattie smiles at what Kaitlyn is filling her in on.

**Ahh I can't tell you what Kaitlyn said but chapter 27 is going to be so GOOD!(:**


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter's outfit is on my profile! It's the next day btw;p**

**Chapter 26**

"An interview? For the next issue of the magazine? That's sounds great! I'd love to do it! I'll see you later!" Taylor hangs up the phone and smiles nonstop at Dolph.

Dolph grabs her waist and smiles. "What has my baby cheesing from ear to ear?"

"I just got a call from the magazine editors and they want to do an interview with me today!" She squeals.

Dolph pulls her closer and wraps her in a hug. "That's awesome. I'm so happy for you."

She looks up at him. "It's going to be like a new diva interview and photo shoot." She smiles.

He smiles but then frowns a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to go with you but I have to go and promote the pay-per-view." He groans.

"That's fine. I'll be fine on my own. Or I could just have one of the girls go with me." She suggests.

He sighs and kisses her forehead and she goes off to put clothes into bags and to change into something for the shoot. She texts Layla, Randy, Nattie, Kaitlyn and Jazmine about the shoot. They all reply wishing her good luck except Randy. She shrugs and walks out of the bathroom.

"Is this alright?" She asks Dolph.

"Do you really have to ask?" He smirks. "You look lovely as always."

"'Awh." She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "I wish you could come." She pouts.

"I know you'll do fine." He smiles and presses his lips against hers.

"Are you taking the rental?" She asks, getting her stuff together.

"Well I was but I could get a ride with someone. You could take it."

"Really? Awesome." She smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

They text Taylor directions to the studio and she finds it with problem. When she walks in, she sees many people rushing around. She sees many lights, cameras, a big fan and a green screen .

A woman walks up to her. "You're Taylor Ryan aren't you?"

"I sure am." Taylor smiles and shakes the lady's hand.

"I'm Sarah. What we're going to do today is ask you some questions about wrestling, growing up and things that interest you. Then we're going to take some pictures if that's alight."

"That's fine with me!" Taylor smiles.

"You're outfit is very pretty! In fact I think it's fine if you leave it on for the shoot."

"Cool! Taylor follows the woman over to a dressing room to prepare for the shoot. She sits into a chair and stylists begin braiding her hair.

"You don't need makeup, or not a lot anyway. This is a very basic shoot and you have natural beauty." One of the stylists says.

Taylor smiles. "Thank you." They lead her out to where everything happens. They have a directors chair waiting for her.

A man with a brown beard walks up to her. "Hi, my name is Danny and this is my team." He points to the people behind him. "We will be taking pictures of you and Craig over here has a series of about ten questions he'd like to ask you. When we're finished, we'll take your photos. alright?"

Taylor takes a deep breath. "Yes!" She smiles and sits in the directors chairs. _"Okay Taylor, it's just questions. You'll do fine." _She tells herself in her head.

"First question, and this is a question that people who haven't been a fan for long, requested. Who was your favorite childhood superstar and who is your favorite current superstar?" Craig asks.

"Well for the first question, I've had many favorites such as the Undertaker, Jeff Hardy, and Eddie Guerrero. But my all time favorite," She smiles and does the "You Can't See Me." They snap a picture. "When I first saw him on tv, it was his debut. He came out with some spiky hairy and I kind of just looked at him. My friend from home thought he looked completely stupid!" She giggles. "There was just something about him. And to go out there and challenge the olympic gold medalist? Props to him." She smiles. "For the current one?" She tilts her head from side to side. "What if I said John again?" She laughs. "Okay maybe it's Randy. But I'm basing that on friendship."

"Who was your favorite diva?"

"Oh Trish Stratus without a doubt. She went out there and knew how to handle business. I loved her chick kick and head scissors. When her music hit, I'd always run around yelling in joy." She laughs.

"When you finally got the call to be called to the main roster, what was your reaction?"

"I couldn't believe it! I worked and trained at the Heartland Wrestling Association when I was twenty for about four years. Then I was in development until I got called up. I literally worked so hard at this and I really was just about to give up when I got the call. I told my family and they were so happy. They were jumping around, screaming and smotheting me in hugs. They even threw a little party for me." She smiles, remebering that moment. "I packed everything! Well, not everything." She hears some chuckles and that makes her smile.

"Did you ever think you'd be in a storyline with John Cena?" Craig smiles.

"Oh god no!" Taylor facepalms. "I couldn't believe it. I just, I don't even know. He's my favorite superstar and I had a lot of emotions." Taylor laughs and so does some of Danny's crew.

"Do you play any of the wrestling games?"

"That's a huge yes! I played almost every single one!" Taylor laughs. "Me and my friend would play them together and beat the crap out of the whole roster. I'd mainly always pick Trish and John and she'd pick Randy and Lita." Taylor frowns, thinking and talking about Emma has hit her.

"You okay hun?" Danny asks.

"I couldn't be better." She smiles.

"Our two favorite games were Smackdown vs Raw 2006 and 2007." She continues.

"That seems to be the most popular games." Craig smiles.

Taylor smiles back.

"This question is a bit personal so if you don't want to answer, you can say pass." Craig says.

Taylor nods her head.

"You and Dolph Ziggler are in a relationship. Did you know he was formerly Nicky in the stable, The Spirit Squad?"

Taylor busts out laughing. "Oh yes! I thought that was ridiculous! They got crapped on and everything!" The crew starts laughing as well. Taylor waves her hands in front of her. "Just watching that team and now I'm dating a former member. When you think about it, it's weird but not to me." She smiles.

"That's sweet." Danny says and Taylor smiles.

"Do you see yourself as a role model to younger audiences?"

Taylor tilts her head. "I could. I think I have a great story and I've worked at this for a very long time. I'd really be honored if someone idolized me."

"What were your teen years like?"

"Ugh those high school days weren't too great! I wasn't lame, but I wasn't cool either. And I hated nearly every person at school. Not to mention I was like, the last to do everything!" She shakes her head. "Most of the time I was trying to find gyms to work at or trying new moves on my brorhers. I wasn't the skinniest girl either so just being able to work on my figure and health and being in the WWE now is a literally a dream come true." She smiles.

"And the last question, who do you have to thank for you coming this far?"

"Well I have to thank my mom for never giving up on me and helping me stay positive. My older siblings Mike, Jazmine, Veronica and Daryl. My brothers got me into wrestling and I always played with them. Even if mom yelled at them for being too rough." Taylor smiles. "Despite me liking wrestling, my sisters always supported and stood up for me. I want to thank all the people who trained me. Without any of you I would've never made it." She blows a kiss to the camera and smiles.

The crew begins to clap.

"That was beautiful! The whole thing." Danny says, shutting the camera off.

Taylor hops off the chair and they get the cameras ready to take pictures.

Taylor puts her hands on her hips and turns sideways and they snap the first shot. She takes her hair out of the braid, leaving her hair wavy and they turn the fan on. Giving it the right amount of wind to blow her hair back. She faces the camera with her hands on her hips and smiles. She sits down and lies her legs out in front of her. They snap another one.

"I have a great idea." She scurries off and five minutes later comes back with a John Cena jersey and one of his caps turned backwards.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Danny says as he snaps a photo. She poses like John Cena for a couple photos and puts her original outfit on for the rest. They snap about ten photos total.

"That's a wrap!" Danny smiles. "You did wonderful Taylor."

"Thank you guys so much." Taylor hugs Danny, Craig and some of the crew members.

She pulls her phone off and facetimes Layla.

"Hi love!" Layla picks up right away.

"You ladies throwing a party without me?" Taylor teases.

"Maybe." Nattie smiles. "What's with the cap?"

"I can't tell you that. You'll have to wait for the next issue." She smiles.

"Boo!" Kaitlyn says. "How was it?"

"It was so great! I loved it!" Taylor gushes.

"Awhh!" The three say over the phone.

"Is Dolph there?' Nattie asks.

"No. He had to promote the pay-per-view. I can't wait for you all to see it!"

"Well we can't wait to see it either." Nattie smiles.

"I'm gonna call Dolph!"

"Alright we'll see you later." Layla, Nattie and Kaitlyn wave.

"Dolllph!" Taylor calls through the phone.

"Babe? Hey. Did you do the shoot yet?"

"I did and it was so incredible!" She smiles.

"Was it now?" He chuckles.

"Yes! But I can't tell you about it. You're just gonna have to wait for the next issue to come out."

"So you're going to do me like that?" He asks teasingly.

"Uh huh." She laughs. "How is the promoting going?" She asks, walking back to the dressing room.

"Busy, very busy. But I'm meeting tons of fans so it's good. A couple of them are asking where my partner in crime is though."

"Who, Jack?" Taylor asks.

"You, silly!" He laughs.

"Oh!" Taylor giggles and slaps her forehead. "That was a dumb thing to ask."

"It was. But that's what I love about you."

Taylor feels a huge smile plaster on her face. "Can I show you what I love about you later?"

"You may." He smiles and they hang up.

* * *

Taylor gets back to the RV and slips one of Dolph's t-shirts on. She relaxes and waits for him to come back. She falls asleep waiting for him.

Jack drops Dolph off later and he goes to the room and finds the tv on the Taylor sleeping at the foot of the bed. The remote is on the floor and her arm is hanging over the bed. Dolph smiles and turns the tv off. He changes and climbs into bed.

**Awh she waited up for him;p lol**


	27. Chapter 27

**It's alright to leave reviews. I don't bite(:**

**Chapter 27**

A couple days later and Taylor is backstage, at Royal Rumble. She couldn't wait for this day but now that it's come, she's nervous.

She walks backstage and takes in all the glory. People are backstage, talking, eating, hanging out and cutting promos.

Someone picks her up from behind.

"Woah!" She laughs. She's set down and she turns around.

"Did you expect that to be me?" Dolph smiles

"I hoped it was you. If it wasn't, that would've been scary." She smiles.

"I'm ready to kick ass tonight." He picks her up again and kisses her.

"I think you might be more excited than I am." She smiles as he sets her down.

"You're excited too, just better at hiding it." He smiles.

"For someone who's excited, you aren't ready." She giggles.

"That's what I have to go do. See you out there." He winks and walks off.

Taylor walks to the locker room and stands in front of the mirror. She's wearing the same attire but instead of red, it's a sparkly grey.

"Ok Taylor you got this." She says to herself, points and winks to herself in the mirror.

Nattie comes up behind her. "You ready sweetie?"

"I think so." Taylor smiles at her. "This is going to be epic!"

"Oh yes it is!" Nattie claps her hands together and smiles.

Taylor smiles a bit and gives her a weird look. "You sure are excited to see Alice get beat up."

"Oh, I just want John to get what's coming to him. That's all."

Taylor smiles. "So do I Nattie, so do I."

A couple minutes later and Taylor is at gorilla. Dolph is due to come out second and once John and Alice enter separate, her music hits. She gets a nice pop from the crowd. She stands on stage and points out to the audience and runs down the ramp. Alice and John are in the ring so she stands in her corner. Taylor looks at the stage and waits for Dolph's music to hit. When it doesn't she taps her foot and becomes impatient.

What she sees next, isn't good. A video clip appears on the screen of John cutting some lights off in a hall and running off somewhere. Another clip shows Dolph dressed in black and slipping on a ski mask. He sneaks up on Randy and attacks him. He slams his head into the wall and repeatedly punches on him. Once he's knocked out, Dolph runs off and later, Taylor runs to Randy and calls for help. The screen goes black.

The crows as well as Taylor, are confused and angry. Taylor glances at John who is just standing there. Taylor turns back to the screen when, "I hear voices in my head they counsel me, they understand they, talk to me." blares throughout the arena. Taylor gets the biggest smile on her face and the crowd goes nuts as Randy appears on stage. He does his walk down the ramp and when he gets to the ring, he winks at Taylor. He gets in the ring and does his signature pose on the turnbuckle. He climbs off the turnbuckle and makes his way to Taylor. He places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it.

"I'm back." He grins.

The bell rings and he winks at her again. She gets out on the apron while John and Randy start the match off. Randy rushes at John and takes him down to the mat, punching him in the face. The crowd cheers crazily. Randy stands up and screams come on and the crows gets louder.

He suplexes John and irish whips him into the ropes but he counters and kicks Randy in the gut and does a DDT. He goes over to tag Alice. Randy regains himself and tags Taylor in. Alice kicks Taylor in the gut but Taylor grabs both of her legs and trips her. Taylor moves back and as Alice sits up on her knees, Taylor runs toward her and dropkicks her. She gets up and prepares to do a handstand leg drop when Alice rolls out of the way. She grabs Taylor's legs and twist them behind her. Taylor struggles to get to the ropes but manages. Alice gets off of Taylor and throws her to her and John's corner. She slaps her on the chest and Taylor falls. The ref yells at Alice to get Taylor out of the corner. She tags John in and irish whips Taylor to the opposite corner. The holds her chest and tags Randy in. Randy comes full and swinging at him. He counters everything until John lifts him up for a backbreaker and slams him on the mat.

"Randy, Randy, Randy!" Taylor jumps up and down on the apron, getting the crowd to follow her lead. Alice begins to cheer and clap for John. John picks Randy up and throws him to the ropes. Randy counters and clotheslines John. He covers him when Alice runs in to break it up. The ref pulls her back and tries to get her back on the apron. While he's doing that, Randy tags Taylor in and holds John. Taylor gets on the top rope and jumps off, dropkicking him. Randy and Taylor high five and the crowd goes nuts. John crawls over to his corner. Taylor does a spinning kick on Alice when she gets in the ring. Taylor then runs to the ropes and jumps off them, doing a moonsault. She pins Alice but she kicks out at two. She throws her into a turnbuckle, licks her hand and slaps Alice on the chest. She does it again and Alice falls. She crawls over to John and Taylor pushes her foot on her butt and she falls. The ref pushes Taylor away and she puts her hands up, giving Alice time to tag John in.

Taylor runs over to Randy and tags him in. They go at it for a while with John having the upper hand. But when he goes for the attitude adjustment, Randy counters it and throws John out on the apron. John tries to punch him but he blocks it and hits him in the gut. He grabs John and pulls him forward. He licks his lips and drops John on the mat. He sets up for the RKO and when John slowly gets up, he hits him with it. The whole arena gets on their feet. Alice rushes in to stop the pin but Taylor rushes in and spears her and she rolls out of the ring. Randy's music hits and Taylor wraps her arms around his neck as he lifts her off the mat and spins her around. He sets her back down and raises her hand up. They each get on the turnbuckle and do their poses.

Taylor is all smiles when her and Randy go backstage and are met with Nattie, Kaitlyn, Tyson and Layla.

"That was too amazing!" Taylor gushes. "I didn't even know you were going to be back tonight!"

"Well I was already cleared, I just needed a good reason to return." He smiles at Nattie and Kaitlyn.

"It's good to have you back man." Tyson gives him a quick hug.

"That was the best mixed tag match in years!" Nattie gleams with excitement.

"I bet Alice will leave you alone now." Layla brings her hands to her hips.

"I think she will too." Randy smiles at Taylor.

Taylor points to Nattie's phone. She goes to take a picture of her and Randy.

"What are you going?" He looks at her.

"I'm taking a picture, what does it look like."

He shakes his head and moves out of the camera's view. "I'm not much of a picture guy."

Taylor pouts but when he's busy talking with Tyson, she makes a funny face and takes a picture, uploads it to twitter with the caption, _"The viper is back!" _

Nattie laughs and the girls take a picture together and Taylor captions that, _"My first pay-per-view, SUCCESS!"_

"I should probably, you know," Taylor motions to the locker rooms.

"Talk to Dolph about what he did? I agree." Kaitlyn says.

Taylor waves to her friends before heading to the locker room to change really quick before going to find Dolph. She sees him sitting on the bench, with his head down and holding a bag of ice to his head.

He looks up as she enters. "Randy fucking attacked me! I was heading to gorilla when he did it! I know it was him because I saw him. I didn't have time to protect myself." He clenches his fist.

Taylor glares at him. "Well you kind of deserved it."

"Excuse me?" He looks at her furiously.

"You attacked him and you lied to me about it when I asked. How could you?" She walks over to her bag and throws her stuff in it.

He stands up and sets the bag of ice down. He reaches for her bag.

She snatches it away from him. "Don't you dare."

"Babe come on. Look at what he's doing to us. We were happy before he came back. He's nothing but bad news and you know I'm right."

"No, we were happy before you attacked him. And then lied about it!" She spits back at him. "You hate him anyway, so of course you would say that." She rolls her eyes.

"Don't do this. Where are you going?" He grabs her arm.

She pulls away from him. "I'm not staying at the room with you tonight. I'll room with Kaitlyn."

"You don't have to. I'm sorry okay. I'll never attack him again alright?"

It's too late for that Dolph." She walks away and he sighs and punches a locker.

**Randy has been gone since Chapter 17 and I have a lot of feelings(,:**** So glad he's back! AHH! I missed him and I'm sure you guys did too! but oooohh heading into draaaaammmma D;**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Taylor has tears coming out of her eyes and she wipes them away. She goes into the bathroom to change. She splashes water on her face and walks out.

She bumps into Randy.

"Hey." He smiles but she just bites her lip and doesn't look him in the eye. "You alright?"

"Well my boyfriend attacked one of my friends so no, not really." She finally looks up at him. "He's such a hypocrite!" She begins walking with him. "I thought he hated John but he worked with him to attack you." She frowns.

"That just proves you can't trust everyone." He says.

"I guess not. Do you know where Kaitlyn is? I need to ask her if I can room with her." She looks at him.

"You can just room with me."

She shakes her head a bit. "That's not a good idea."

"No, I could sleep on the floor. It'll be fine."

She looks at him again. "I'll consider it. "She then goes off to find Kaitlyn.

"There you are!" Kaitlyn turns around and smiles at Taylor. "I've been looking for you."

"Sorry." Kaitlyn smiles.

"You have an extra bed right?"

"Of course." Kaitlyn smiles. "You wanna be my roommate?" Kaitlyn nudges her.

Taylor bites her lip. "I was considering it. But Randy told me I could stay with him."

Kaitlyn looks at her wide eyed and then smirks. "Do it!"

"Kaitlyn!" She frowns.

"What!" Kaitlyn smiles. "He told you that you could room with him. If you ask me, I think Randy has a bit of a crush on you." She points out.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he does." Taylor replies sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Alright don't believe me. But ask Nattie or Layla and see what they say."

Taylor just waves her off.

"Did you talk to Dolph?"

"Yeah. We got into a little fight." Tears starts to well up.

Kaitlyn pulls her into a hug and squeezes her. "It'll be alright."

"If I went to another man's room while I'm still with Dolph, that makes me look bad on so many levels."

"I see your point, but I know you've missed Randy. Maybe just spent some time with him, and then you could come to my room when you're done." She suggests.

"That's not a bad idea!" She hands Kaitlyn her bag. "Thanks girl!" She rushes off to find Randy.

She finds him in the parking lot, loading up the rental.

"Randy!" She runs up to him.

"Did you consider it?" He asks, closing the trunk.

"I did. I decided that I'm going to stay with Kaitlyn but I'm not doing anything right now." She smiles. "Maybe we could catch up?"

"I'll consider it." He grins and gets in the car.

"Ugh." Taylor just looks at him.

"Are you getting in or do you want to be left?" He smiles.

She makes a funny face at him and gets in.

"I saw the smile on your face when I came out." He smiles.

"How do you even know I was smiling? You were all the way up on the stage!" She looks at him.

"I see everything." He grins.

"Hey, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

She smiles. "Who was that tweet about? The one about missing someone special." She giggles.

"You're stalking my twitter now?" He smiles.

"Hey, answer the question."

"Alright fine, it was about Alice." He grips the wheel harder.

Taylor sits back, satisfied. "Hah, I knew it." She smiles.

"Yeah right."

"No I swear I did. But why do you miss her!?" Taylor raises an eyebrow at him.

"Well I loved her. Yeah she cheated on me and all but we had something great. And now it's gone." He squints his eyes at the road.

"Oh." Taylor slouches in her seat. "Why don't you try to win her back?"

He chuckles. "Win her back? I wasn't the one who did anything wrong. She should be trying to win me back!"

"Maybe you can talk to her, I don't know. Stop being stubborn."

He pulls up to the hotel. "You're so interested in finding me a girlfriend." He smiles. "Let's find you another boyfriend." They reach the hotel and he pops the trunk and gets out of the car.

She gets out. "I have one."

He gets his bags out of the trunk. "Yeah and he's a real-"

She puts her hand up to stop him. "Can we not talk about him, please?"

"Fine." Randy smiles and closes the truck.

They go up to his room and she sits on the bed.

He smiles at the beautiful diva sitting on the bed.

"So," Taylor says looking around. "what do you want to do?"

"You came with me," He smiles. "so you tell me."

She sighs and throws her head back. "Randalllll."

He laughs. "Yes?"

"Nothing. But I'm sorry about Dolph attacking you." She picks at the bed. "He said something about you coming between us."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about him anymore." He smirks.

"I don't! I just wanted to say it sucks what he did."

"Your dude is jealous is what it is."

"Jealous of what?" Taylor asks, making herself comfortable.

"Our friendship. I can't be the only who sees it." He looks at her.

She just gives him a funny look.

* * *

Dolph is taking a walk. He doesn't want to stay at the hotel. He's mad, angry upset that he had been exposed and he just wants Taylor.

His phone goes off and he picks it up, hoping it's Taylor. It's Nikki.

"Hello?"

"Dolph I think you did the right think attacking Randy and I heard you and Taylor got into a steamy fight! You two seemed so fine the other night."

"Don't act you fucking care Nikki! I don't have time for you."

"Who said I was acting? You don't have to bite my head off because your girlfriend loves someone else."

"Fuck off!" He screams and jams the phone into his pocket. He walks for about an hour before going back to his room and tries to fall asleep.

* * *

So what's the story on those tattoos?" She asks, lying on her stomach, eating an apple. She takes a bite of her apple and points to Randy's tattoos.

"Well," He pulls up his sleeve. "as you probably know, I got these when I was younger. Then I got these skulls added on and the sleeve a couple years ago."

She looks at each one of his tattoos. "Tell me about them." She smiles.

He chuckles. "Alright. Well I made a very stupid mistake. When I was in my mid twenties, I met this girl at a bar, Sam. We talked for a long time and exchanged numbers." He pauses. "We eventually started dating and a couple years later, we got married. I made the foolish mistake of getting her name on me and we got divorced two years ago."

"Wow." Taylor giggles.

"That's not funny." He smiles and ruffles her hair, getting it in her face.

She blows it out of her face. "So you got it covered up?"

"I sure did."

"Any other stories like that?" She looks at him intently.

"After I graduated I went into the army."

"Ah that's nice." She gets up and throws her apple away.

"But I realized it wasn't the place for me and left. I got convicted and put into military prison." He picks at the bed sheet.

Randal." She lies back down.

"I got USMC tattooed on me but covered it up after that went down."

She just looks at him wide eyed.

"Since this seems to be story time," He turns to face her more. "share some stories with me."

"I-I don't have any stories."

"Oh bull! Yes you do."

"Okay fine." She sits up. " Um an old friend of mine was crazy about you." She shrugs. " My sister thinks you're attractive." She smiles. "And I had a photo shoot while you were gone."

"A photo shoot?"

She nods her head. "They asked me about wrestling and my life and took some pictures. It'll be in the next issue." She smiles.

He smiles. "Well look at you. That's really great."

"Thanks."

"About your friend, you said she was crazy about me?" He raises an eyebrow.

"She used to be. I don't know if she is anymore. We haven't talked in a long time."

"Why not?"

Taylor looks away and then back at him and then shrugs. "We stopped talking after we graduated. We had a falling out. She apologized and we made up, but-" Tears begin to fall from her eyes.

He wipes them away. "Do you remember what happened?" He looks at her with a sad look in his eyes.

More tears fall from her eyes. "I should remember what tore us apart but I don't. It was something about you."

He looks at her, confused. "Me?"

"Yeah. She was crazy about you and I don't know what happened but something did and she got mad at me."

He thinks back to that day. The day he got suspended. The day he nearly killed himself. The day it was all over the news. The day that girl saved him._ "That must be what Taylor is talking about." _He thinks to himself.

Taylor stands up and wipes her tears. "I-I should go. It's getting late."

He stands up. " You sure?"

"Yeah." She walks to the door.

He turns her around and pulls her into a long and tight hug.

**AHA! You thought it was gonna say kiss didn't you?;p And I wrote this weeks before Randy got divorced. It's a weird coincidence but I hope he's doing fine(:**


	29. Chapter 29

**Little note: So I feel in order for me to get my complete thoughts down, this is going to be a long fanfic. I'm not sure how many chapters will be made. I hope you continue to read because it'll be a crazy ride I assure that!(: Also I don't know if I'll stick to updating every other day. I might change to updating every other 2 days. Whether I change it or not, make sure you check back because I do update often.**

**Chapter 29**

Taylor does her best to dry her eyes before getting to Kaitlyn's room. She knocks on the door.

Kaitlyn opens the door with her hair in a bun, a tank top and sweats and a smile. "Hey you."

Taylor smiles and walks in. "Hey." She opens her bag which is on her bed and finds something to sleep in.

"That was kind of fast. Did you guys have fun though?" Kaitlyn sits on her bed and faces Taylor.

She looks up at her and smiles. "Yeah. We did." She goes to the bathroom and changes. When she comes out, the lights are off and Kaitlyn is in bed.

Taylor climbs into bed. "Kaitlyn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Taylor can see Kaitlyn turn over in the darkness. "Sure."

"Everyone knows Randy and I are just friends, and I get pretty annoyed when people think anything more. But why do you think he likes me?"

Kaitlyn sits up on her elbows. "I don't do it to annoy you, it's just the way I see it. It seems like he feels something deep for you. It's hard to explain but I see it in his eyes. He's a nice and calm guy in general but when he's around you, I feel like he's even more calm. I feel like he wants to be protective over you, but he can't quite do that because of Dolph." Kaitlyn turns back over. "Just forget about what I said though."

But Taylor can't forget about what Kaitlyn said. She stays up thinking about it.

* * *

Taylor and Layla are getting smoothies before heading to the arena.

"You've been pretty quite this whole time." Layla looks at her friend with a worried look. "Something wrong?"

"I'm just really tired." Taylor frowns. "Give me your honest opinion okay?"

"Um alright." Layla giggles.

"Do you think Randy likes me?"

Layla takes a sip of her smoothie and shakes her head. "No."

"Why do you say that?"

"You guys are just friends and that's it. I just think he doesn't like you with Dolph, because he doesn't like him."

Taylor feels a bit better and relaxes. "And besides, he couldn't like me when he loves Alice!"

Layla nearly chokes on her drink. "He still loves her?!"

Taylor sips her smoothie. "Oh yeah, he told me. Despite what she did, he really loves her."

"Wow." Is all Layla can get out. "Well, ready for work?" Layla asks getting up.

Taylor gets and sighs. "No, I have to do a promo with Dolph."

They walk out to the car. "But isn't it like quick? You just dump him and walk off?"

"Yes but still, we haven't talked since last night."

"He hasn't tried to call you or anything?"

Taylor checks her phone. "Nope."

* * *

"What am I going to do man?" Dolph asks, sitting in a chair in Jack's room.

"I don't blame you for what you did. If Taylor was mine, I'd attack Randy too!" Jack says going through his bag. "And the way he picked her up and hugged her last night?" He shakes his head.

"It pisses me off!" Dolph says clenching his fists. "She doesn't see that I'm trying to save her. He has nothing but bad written all over him, considering his past drug problem."

"I see your point. Do something nice for her. What does she like?" Jack turns to him.

"She likes mint chocolate chip ice cream, horror movies and white roses."

Jack gives him a weird look. "Okay, I got it! Buy a dozen white rose and do something else romantic for her. She'll love it."

Dolph looks at Jack. "The last person I think I'd come to for relationship advice was you, but that's a pretty good idea." He stands up. "I'm going to buy some flowers and think of something else to do." He says getting ready to leave. "I'm going to make things right tonight."

* * *

Taylor and Layla arrive at the arena.

"Do you think is Dolph is gonna apologize?" Taylor asks Layla as she gets the bags out of the trunk.

"He should. If he's a real man and wants to own up to what he did." Layla says.

Taylor sighs. "No matter what, he's still gonna hate Randy."

They walk into the arena and some superstars and divas are already there.

"I so don't want to be here." Taylor sighs.

"Oh come on you." Layla takes her hand and pulls her to the locker room.

"All I'm doing tonight is breaking up with Dolph for the storyline. Why did I bring this bag?" She questions herself and talks to Layla at the same time.

Layla looks and giggles. "Why did you?"

Taylor shrugs. "Ugh." She starts laughing.

Alice comes into the locker room and throws her belt on the couch.

"Did you know that John was planning to attack Randy?" Taylor turns to Alice.

"What is it to you?" Alice rolls her eyes. "You won last night's match and you won Randy. I thought you'd be happy."

Taylor puts her hands on her hips. "Randy and I are not together! Now answer the question!"

Alice turns to Taylor. "I did know! He told me he was just going to beat him up for calling me a whore. He didn't tell me Dolph was in on it."

"Then why didn't you tell anyone?" Layla joins in.

Alice folds her arms across her chest. "Orton deserved it." She says coldly.

"You know you wouldn't want anyone to give you a concussion. " Taylor steps up to Alice but Layla grabs her arm.

"Neither would you." Alice replies before snatching her title up and storming off.

"Can I choke her out!?" Taylor turns to Layla.

"You could, but you might get into trouble." Layla says.

"Why is she so fucking rude?" Taylor frowns.

Layla shrugs. "I think she's jealous of the friendship you and Randy have."

"Randy said the same thing about Dolph. There's nothing to be jealous about!" She throws her hands up.

"Well maybe Dolph is jealous because he's not the only guy in your life and Alice is jealous she cheated and messed up. Yep, that's it." Layla adds.

"Well she cheated. That's her fault." Taylor says.

* * *

Later in the day, Layla and Taylor are out of the locker room, Dolph slips in and puts a note in Taylor's bag.

Taylor and Layla see the Miz talking to Jack.

"Hey Mike!" Layla does a little skip up to him and plants a kiss on his check.

"Hey Lay." Miz smiles. "Hi Taylor."

"Hi." Taylor returns the smiles. "Hi Jack."

"Hi Taylor!" Jack smiles.

"How are you lovely ladies doing?" Jack looks from Layla to Taylor.

Miz just glares at him

"I am doing fine Jack thank you for asking." Layla says and looks up at the Miz with a smile.

"And you?" Jack looks at Taylor.

"I could be better." She says, leaning against the wall.

"Well um," Jack runs his hands through his hair. "if Dolph comes to you, listen to what he has to say. He really cares about you. And Randy is not good." He walks away.

"What was that about?" Miz asks.

Taylor sighs. "I have no clue. I'm gonna go change so I can do this break up really quick." She heads back to the locker room and changes.

She walks towards the cameras and she sees Dolph. He just finished a match and he has the briefcase in his hand.

"Dolph, what you did was wrong." The camera turns to Taylor.

"I was protecting you-"

She puts her hand up. "Save it. You lied to me and attacked one of my friends."

Dolph grits his teeth. "He isn't any good." From the look in his eyes and the venom in his voice, Taylor can tell that what he just said, wasn't scripted.

"Neither are you and that's why we're over." She walks away and he throws his briefcase.

Taylor walks faster than normal back to the locker room. Tears begin welling up.

She sits on the bench and hugs herself. She puts her face in her hands.

Layla walks in. "What's wrong dear?" She runs to her.

Taylor lifts her head. "That all felt too real." She cries more.

Layla rubs her back. "Just go talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

"I can't. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Just because you didn't do anything wrong, doesn't mean you can't talk to him. Go find him hun." Layla gets up with Taylor.

Taylor stands up very shakily. "Where do you think he is?"

"I have no clue. I'll help you look for him. If I find him, I'll text him, okay?"

Taylor nods and goes off to find Dolph.

She looks around for him awhile but is unsuccessful.

She ends up running into Randy.

"Have you seen Dolph?" She looks up at him.

"I think I just saw him leaving."

Taylor sighs and throws her hands down at her sides.

"About last night, you didn't have to talk about that girl." He looks at her. "I'm sorry that it hit a weak spot."

"It's fine." She sighs. "It's just hard to talk about."

"Let's do something again tonight." He suggests.

Taylor just looks at him.

"We don't have to talk about that girl. Just you and me. Best friends. We can do anything you want." He smiles.

She gives him a little smile back. "Anything?"

* * *

"No fair Randy! Give me a chance to get up at least!" Taylor taps the buttons on her controller, as her and Randy play WWE 13.

"There are no fair chances in life Taylor." He grins as he hits the RKO on her. "You're SuperCena, how aren't you winning." He laughs.

"Ugh!" She tries to mess with his controller but he already has the three count.

"This is our third time playing and you still can't win!" He laughs.

"That's not funny!" She throws the controller down.

Randy stands up. "I'm hungry, want anything?"

"No thank you." Taylor belly flops on the bed. "Tiredness takes its toll."

Randy calls for room service and they wait for it.

"If Alice wanted to start over, would you be willing to?" Taylor asks with her face in the pillow.

"I think I'd want to work on what we had. Why?"

"No reason."

The food comes a couple of minutes later and Randy gets it.

"Alright the food is here!" He carries the dishes in and sets them on the table.

"Taylor?" He goes over to her to find her sleeping.

**Taylor falls asleep fast as heck!;p I do get quite some views and if you like the story and become a constant reader, I'd appreciate if you review as well:)**


	30. Chapter 30

**This morning I woke up to so many reviews! Thank you southernme(: When I saw all of them it made my morning! Thanks for your continued support. You too Mallory(Robinwithoutacause). You two are honestly too awesome!**

** Chapter 30**

Taylor wakes up the next morning. She sits up and looks around. She reaches to get her phone out of her pocket and sees a text she got last night from Kaitlyn.

_"Did you and Dolph make up? If not where are you!"_

Taylor yawns and puts the phone back in her pocket. She gets up and sees Randy sleeping on the floor.

She neals by him and shakes him awake. "Hey Randal."

He groins and squints one eye open. "Yeah?"

"You didn't have to sleep on the floor. You should've just kicked me out." She smiles.

He sits up as bit. "That's not very gentlemen at all." He grins.

"I hope you don't regret it." She giggles and stands up. "Thanks for letting me come over, even if you did cheat." She smiles.

He slowly stands up. "Not my fault you can't play." He chuckles through the tiredness in his voice.

"Well I still had fun. I'm gonna head to the gym before going to the arena. Wanna come?" She looks at him.

"No, I have some things to take care of."

"Alright. I'll see you later." She waves and heads to Kaitlyn's room.

Kaitlyn opens the door with a raised eyebrow. "Where were you missy?"

Taylor rushes in. "I um, slept over in Randy's room."

Kaitlyn's eyes get big. "You what?!"

"Not in the same bed! Where's my bag?" Taylor looks around.

"Layla brung it here for you since you left without it." Kaitlyn folds her arms across her chest.

"Well sorry. He came to me and wanted to hang out. And we played video games! I couldn't resist." Taylor picks out a plain white t-shirt, black basketball shorts and running shoes. "I'm gonna go to the gym." Taylor goes in the bathroom to change and comes back out with the gym outfit on. She grabs her phone, beats headphones and a water bottle.

When she gets to the hotel gym, it's empty. Taylor goes over to the treadmill and starts a light walk. She then picks it up to a jog.

After a while, out the corner of her eye, she sees someone else entering the gym. When she turns her head, she sees it's Dolph.

She immediately stops the machine and runs over to him. He has his headphones in and doesn't see her so he jumps when she approaches him.

He just glares at her. He takes his ear buds out.

"Dolph, I wanted to talk about the other night. I hate being mad at you and I miss you." She looks down at the floor.

"Then why didn't you come to my room?" He walks away from her.

She walks back over to him. "I didn't know you wanted me to." She frowns.

"Don't play games Taylor." He begins to lifts weights.

She stops him. "I'm not playing games Dolph! Why didn't you just tell me after we did the promo, or before?"

"Well I left a note." He rolls his eyes.

"A note? Where?"

He sighs and puts the weights down. "I put it in your gym bag. Right on top."

"I didn't see any note when I went back in to change. Dolph I honestly didn't."

"So you're saying that someone took the note from your bag?" He frowns at her.

"They must have. I-I really didn't see any note."

He sighs. "Dammit! I had everything planned. I bought the flowers and everything. I stayed up and waited for you. For about two hours!" He runs his hands through his hair and clenches his teeth.

"You bought me flowers?" She smiles.

"I did. Who the hell took it! Who the hell was in the locker room?"

Taylor grabs his arms. "I don't know." She frowns. "It's very sweet that you did that for me though."

"I bet Nikki took it." He starts to turn red. "Or maybe it was Alice." He looks away.

"Hey," She looks him in the eye. "we'll find out who did it."

"I'm sorry for making you upset the other night. I had everything planned. I was going to apologize to you and everything." He strokes her cheek. "Whoever took that note ruined everything."

"I accept your apology." She smiles.

He cups her face in his hands and kisses her passionately. She grabs his shirts and pulls him closer, kissing him more roughly.

"I want..to spend...the...day..with..you." Dolph manages to say through the kiss.

She breaks the kiss and rests her forehead on his and smiles.

They both spend some time together in the gym, working out and both go back to his room to shower.

Taylor showers last but realizes her bag is at Kaitlyn's.

"I left my bag at Kaitlyn's." She frowns, coming out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

"So you don't have anything to wear?" He grins and stands up, pulling her waist close to him.

"Not at the moment." She smiles and he leans down and kisses her on her lips and neck.

She giggles and pushes him away. "Could you go get it for me?"

"Why can't she just come here? If I leave, I'll be missing out on a great view." He smirks at her.

"Well, you're going to have to miss out." She laughs and pushes him toward the door. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here when you come back."

He takes one last look at her, licking his lips and goes off to Kaitlyn's room.

He forgot to ask for the room number so he texts her and asks. He gets to the room and knocks on the door.

Kaitlyn opens the door. "Can I help you?"

Dolph frowns. "I need Taylor's bag please?"

She rolls her eyes and gets Taylor's bag. "Here."

He snatches it from her. "What the hell did I do to you?!"

She shuts the door on him and he walks away.

"Your friend has a problem with me." Dolph says as he returns back to the room.

"Kaitlyn?" She looks up at him.

"Yeah." He hands her the bag. "She had a bitchy attitude when I asked for your bag. She rolled her eyes at me too!"

"Maybe she had a bad morning or something." She says going through her bag.

He looks at her. "Well I didn't give her a bad morning so she didn't have to snap at me."

"I know." Taylor picks out something to wear and pouts her lip. "I'll be back." She smiles and goes into the bathroom to change.

Dolph sits on the bed and thinks about who could've took the note.

"Hey, who brought the bag back to the room?" He asks as Taylor walks out of the bathroom.

"Layla, why?" She looks at him confused.

"Do you think she took the note?"

"Now why on earth would Layla take it? She didn't even go in my bag! She's my best friend." Taylor sits next to him and looks at him.

"I know." He sighs. "You smell really nice." He smiles.

"I know!" She smiles and jumps up, going back into the bathroom.

* * *

"Dolph and I made up." She smiles as she's kicking her feet up and down. Her, Layla, Kaitlyn and Nattie are talking.

They're all sitting in the locker room before Kaitlyn's match.

Layla smiles. "Oh that's sweet."

Kaitlyn and Nattie glance at each other.

"Did he apologize?" Nattie asks.

"Well he did that night at the pay-per-view when I got mad at him. Hey um, do you guys know of any note he left?" Taylor looks up at them.

"Note?" Layla gives her a confused look.

"Yeah. He said he left a note last night on the top of my bag. But I didn't see it when I changed." She frowns.

Layla shakes her head. "I didn't see it either. What about you guys?" Layla looks at Kaitlyn and Nattie.

"Nope. I bet Nikki took it." Nattie says.

"I didn't see it either but I agree with Natalya." Kaitlyn adds.

"Yeah," she sighs. "Dolph said the same thing." Taylor says.

"Kaitlyn, you're on!" A stagehand pokes his head in the room.

"Alright ladies, see you." Kaitlyn gets up and leaves for her match. Layla goes off to chat with Alicia but Taylor and Nattie stay in the locker room.

"You know, Alice told me she knew John was going to attack Randy." Taylor tells her.

Nattie looks at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. She told me and Layla that."

"But why?" Nattie frowns. "Is she trying to make his life hell?"

"Apparently so." Taylor frowns.

Randy walks in the room, followed by Rosa, who he is unaware is checking him out.

Nattie smiles. "We were just talking about you!"

"I hope that's a good thing." He looks from Nattie to Taylor with a grin.

"Nope." Taylor teases.

"Ah." He squeezes in between Nattie and Taylor on the couch.

"Move your ass!" Taylor slaps him and laughs.

Nattie giggles.

"Hey, hey. I wanted to tell you if you ever need me or want to do something like last night, you know I'm here." He smiles at Taylor.

She looks up at him. "Well thank you." She smiles. "Cheater." She giggles.

He grins. "I gotta go stretch. I'll see you two later." He gets up and leaves.

"Please give me tips on how you dumped Dolph and scored with Randy the next night." Rosa winks at Taylor from across the room.

"What are you talking about? I didn't dump Dolph and Randy and I didn't have sex!" Taylor looks at her.

"Oh come on! You're going to act like you two didn't have sex." Rosa laughs. "Or maybe you don't want Dolph to know. I respect that." She smiles

Taylor laughs and shakes her head. "I didn't have sex with him! We played a video game."

"Right. Is that what you young girls call it these days? I might have to check out this so called "game" with him." She smirks and walks out of the locker room.

Taylor looks at Nattie with a shocked expression and Nattie just shrugs.

* * *

Taylor and Dolph go back to the hotel after the show ends.

"Can you open the door, I have to find something." Dolph says digging through his pockets.

Taylor smiles and walks into the room. She sees a banquet of white roses lying on the bed and one candle is lit. She turns to face Dolph. "How'd you do this?" She smiles.

"I never reveal my secrets." He smiles. "I didn't need to find anything. I just wanted you to step in here first."

She goes over to the roses and picks them up. "These are my favorite." She smells them and smiles.

"That's why I got them." He smiles right back. "This is what was supposed to happen last night."

Taylor sets the roses carefully on the table and goes up to Dolph. Her lips crash onto his and he squeezes her waist. She kicks off her shoes and he struggles to get his shoes off. She giggles. She tugs at his shirts and lifts it over his head.

"My turn." He grins and backs her into the bed. He slowly pulls at her shirt and takes it off of her. It falls to the floor and she falls on the bed and he slowly undoes his belt buckle. He sees the impatient look in her eyes and hurries up. They crawl back on the pillows, get under the blankets and remove the rests of each others clothing. She runs her fingers through his hair as he kisses a trail from her lips to her neck. She leans her head back as he slowly slips into her. He takes his right hand and entwines his fingers with hers and strokes her face with the hand as he picks up speed.

She arches her back. "Dolph.." She moans.

This makes him smirk. "You know I love you, right?" He whispers in her ear.

She turns his face to her so he's looking at her. "You know I love you right back." She presses her lips against his.

They continue until they're both gasping for air and she cuddles into his chest and they fall asleep.

**I think the Rosa part was hilarious!XD**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Taylor looks up at a sleeping Dolph. "Looks like I have to wake him up again." Taylor says with a giggle. She kisses him on the side of his jaw, slowly making her way to his lips.

After a while, he wakes up and kisses back. He opens his eyes and pulls away. "Great morning." He smiles, stroking her jaw with his thumb.

"Great morning?" She gives him a weird look.

"Yes, great morning. Last night was so amazing that it made this morning great." He smiles.

"Oh I see." She laughs.

"So what's the plan for today?" He asks sitting up and stretching.

"Sit in the bus for hours." Taylor wraps the sheet around her and sits up.

He takes a long and hard sigh. "The next city, I completely forgot. Sex was so great, it blew my mind, literally!"

She laughs. "You're a dork!" She slaps him on the back.

He turns around with a smirk. "You're an even bigger one."

"Nope." Taylor smiles, shaking her head.

He crawls over to her. "Yeah?" He kisses her on the forehead. "What about now?"

She giggles. "We should probably get ready to leave."

He sighs. "Yeah I know." He gets up and goes to the bathroom while Taylor lies in bed.

With the sheet still around her, she gets up and goes through her clothes. She gets out purple and white Nike's, a v-neck and black jeans. She packs everything else up. When Dolph comes out of the shower, she gets in and they clean up the room and head out.

* * *

"Boredom," Taylor begins. "is not fun." She sits up. "Hey! One day when we're traveling, we should all get in the same bus."

"What do you mean, we?" Dolph looks at her from the kitchen area he's standing in.

"Everyone. Me, you, Mike, Layla, Nattie, Tyson, Randy and Kaitlyn." She smiles to herself.

"Wouldn't Randy and Kaitlyn be like fourth and fifth wheels?" He snorts. "I don't know why you even said his name. That's too many people anyway."

Taylor frowns. "Well, there's nothing else to do and that isn't too many people! We could have a party bus!"

"Well it's too late because we're already moving."

"We could stop." Taylor grins.

"To switch buses?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

She sighs but says nothing else.

A couple of hours later, some buses do end up making a stop.

Taylor steps out to get some much needed air and sees Randy drinking a bottle of water and heading into the gas station.

She sneakily runs up to him and bumps him.

"Excuse yo-" He turns around to a giggling Taylor. "Oh it's you."

She giggles some more and he puts her in a headlock.

"Okay, okay I tap. Let me go."

He lets her go and smiles.

"You should learn to word, words right." She says as they're walking in.

He looks at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Last night when you came in the locker room. Rosa was right behind you. She stayed there too."

"What does that have to do with me and my words?" He chuckles.

"Because, she thought we had sex."

He chokes on the water, starts coughing and stops walking.

Taylor stops and slaps him hard on the back. "If I had been drinking anything last night, that would've been my same reaction."

He throws the bottle away and looks at Taylor.

"I just wanted to let you know that you are a terrible sentence maker." She smiles and walks away.

* * *

Randy grabs a couple of snacks and other things for the road.

He shakes his head as he makes his way back to the bus.

He sits down and thinks about his words from the previous night. _"Okay maybe someone could get sex out of that." _He thinks to himself and frowns. _"But people know we're not together. But That doesn't stop people from thinking that. Even if we did have sex, that's none of Rosa's business." _

He thinks about the conversation he and Taylor had in the hotel room. He knows about Taylor and her friend and knows him being suspended, is what caused their fighting. He thinks on how that could've affected them and wonders if Taylor was there at the tour that night.

He decides to call his dad.

"Randy, how are ya?" His dad answers.

"Hey dad. I'm doing alright. I could be better. How are you and mom?"

"We couldn't be any better." He says with a smile. "What's been going on in that mind of yours? You still hurting over Alice?" Bob sighs a bit.

"I miss her but that's not it." Randy says.

"Then what it is?"

"Well," he pauses. "It's about that girl, the one who saved me, if it wasn't for her, I'd still be the same."

"C'mon son, you know that's not true. You don't even know the girl. You talked to her once and never saw her again. How could she have saved your life?"

"You don't understand dad! Her words, they meant something to me."

"And what about all the other people who told you to quit doing drugs. Your mom and I, Dave, Ric, Hunter, even Vince talked to you numerous times! We never mattered to you?"

Randy starts to get angry. "I never said that dad. But these kids, they look up to me, just like that girl said. They admire me and consider me a role model. Why was I so stupid to let all those drugs get in the way?" He sighs.

"Listen, what matters now is that your clean and you have been for 10 years now. Even if you searched high and low you'd probably never find that girl."

Randy closes his eyes and sighs again. "I'll talk to you later." He hangs up and takes a nap.

* * *

Dolph is also taking a nap and Taylor is beyond bored. She's trying to think of something to do when Dolph's phone gets a notification. He left the phone on the counter and went to take a nap in the room. Taylor looks back from the phone to the room before picking up and looking at it.

It's a twitter mention from Nikki. _"some people don't deserve what they have. running to other guys' bedroom when there's a problem. ugh."_

Taylor looks at the phone, shocked. She starts to panic. _"How did she know about that? Nobody told her! Maybe Rosa did! We didn't even do anything though!" _She says to herself. _"Don't panic, it's just a tweet. But she mentioned him!"_

Tears start to form in Taylor's eyes so she wipes them away. She gets her phone out and calls Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn answers on the first ring. "Taylor?"

"Kaitlyn, I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Nikki made a tweet, about me. About me staying in Randy's room. And she mentioned Dolph!"

"How does she even know you stayed with him?"

"I don't know." Taylor brings her voice down a bit. "But now everyone's going to think bad of me."

"Oh no they aren't. I'll take care of Nikki."

"What are you going to do?" Taylor asks with sadness in her voice.

"I don't know yet. But I'll make sure she deletes that tweet." Kaitlyn replies before hanging up.

Taylor falls down on the couch. _"Why is everyone out to ruin my relationship?! I didn't do anything wrong to them!" _She sighs and tries watching tv to past the time.

Dolph wakes up about two hours later. He gets up and goes directly to his phone.

Taylor begins to panic and buries her face in her knees.

"You okay?" He looks over at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says, not moving.

He checks twitter. "That's funny."

Taylor's head shoots up. "What?"

He sits over by her. "Well it said that Nikki mentioned me in a tweet, but when I tap it, it says the tweet doesn't exist." He frowns. "God knows what she could've wrote."

Taylor takes a quiet sigh of relief. "Yeah, no one knows with her. Why is she so out to get us? I never did anything wrong." Taylor frowns.

Dolph wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. "Because she still isn't over me and her. She's very jealous of you too." He kisses her on the cheek.

Taylor looks at him and smiles a bit. "I guess you are pretty lucky to have me."

"No, I'm very lucky." He takes his shoulder off of her, takes her face in his hands and presses his lips softly against hers.

* * *

When they arrive at the next city, which is Iowa, Everywhere meets up to make sure everyone else made it. Randy finds Rosa and pulls her aside.

"Oooh, where are we going?" She winks at Randy. "Not that I mind."

"Knock it off." He rolls his eyes at her. "Taylor and I didn't do anything the other night." He says with a serious tone.

"I don't care about what you and Taylor did or didn't do. Let's talk about what you and I are going to do." She drags her index finger down his chest.

He swats it away. "Really, I mean it. I would never do anything like that with her when she's with someone!"

"So you would when she's single?" Rosa smirks. "Boy am I jealous of her!"

"Rosa, stop."

'Whatever you say, viper." She bites her lip and walks away.

Taylor manages to break away from Dolph to find Kaitlyn.

"How'd you do it?" She looks at Kaitlyn.

"Let's just say I used to be a geek back in the day and geeks know how to hack." She winks at Taylor. "That and I got into it because I got her password and stuff from Layla who got it from Alicia who's friends with Brie."

"Thank you." She hugs Kaitlyn. "How do you think she even found out?

"Knowing her, she probably had someone spy or did the spying herself." Kaitlyn rolls her eyes.

"Everything good?" Layla comes up to them with a smile.

"Thanks to Kaitlyn it is." Taylor smiles. "I owe you a big one!"

* * *

Later that day, many of them go to Dave and Buster's.

Randy decides to seclude himself from the group, not wanting to make trouble. He however, wasn't aware of Nikki's tweet. But he can't keep his eyes away from Taylor. He doesn't know why he's looking at her. It's something about her, he can't put his finger on it.

"Maybe you should take a picture." Kaitlyn smiles as she sits next to him. "Why don't you like, join everyone?"

"I like keeping distance sometimes. That and I don't want to start any drama."

"Oh yeah. You definitely want to stay away from that. Nikki's tweet scared the crap out of Taylor!"

He turns to her. "Nikki's tweet?"

Kaitlyn waves her hands around. "Nikki made a tweet about Taylor staying in your room that night and she had the nerve to mention Dolph. Taylor didn't want him seeing it so I got into it and deleted it." She shrugs.

Randy shakes his head. "Well I told Rosa and made it clear to her that we didn't do anything but I wasn't aware that another ms nosy knew." He says with a slight growl.

Kaitlyn laughs and Randy gives her a weird look. "Ha, ms nosy. That's the perfect name for her, Eve and Kelly Kelly!" She hops off the stool. "Just don't sit here looking depressed. Have some fun." She pats him on the back and leaves.

**I feel like this chapter was different but good too.**


	32. Chapter 32

**If you're ever wondering, some words that are italicized are inside thoughts!**

**Chapter 32**

Everyone's at tonight's show and Randy is over at catering. He's picking through the food and eating a bagel.

Someone taps on his shoulder and he turns around.

"Mom, dad what are you guys doing here?" He finishes his bagel and hugs his mom and shakes his dad's hand.

"Well, we both figured since this event is so close, we'd drop by and come see the show." Bob says with a smile. "Your mother really insisted on it."

"It's been awhile since we've seen you wrestle live." Elaine adds, looking around.

Randy chuckles. "Mom what are you looking for?"

She starts walking out of the room and they follow her. "Taylor. Who else would I be looking for?"

"Hey, isn't that the diva he never shuts up about? Son," He grabs Randy's shoulder as they walk. "You've been talking about that girl since before you and Alice split up."

Randy shakes his head. "No I haven't."

"Oh yes! And where is that terrible Alice? I want a word with her!"

"That isn't necessary mom." Randy rubs the back of his neck.

Elaine claps her hands together. "Is that her?" She says in a hushed tone.

"Yeah mom, that's her." He says, partially annoyed.

All three of them stop and look at Taylor and Natalya approaching. Taylor is in her wrestling attire but Nattie is wearing a dress. Neither of them see Randy and his parents at first. They're both laughing as Taylor is using hand gestures while talking.

Taylor and Natalya stop once they realize them.

"Um hi." Taylor says shyly.

"Taylor these are my parents, Bob and Elaine. Mom, dad this is Taylor and I believe you guys know Natalya."

"It's so nice to see you guys again." Nattie says as she hugs Bob and Elaine.

"It's wonderful to see you as well." Elaine smiles at Nattie and turns her attention to Taylor. "You are so gorgeous and I've seen every one of your matches." Elaine smiles brightly at Taylor.

Taylor feels totally shy and nervous. "Oh thank you. It really does mean a lot." Taylor smiles and Elaine surprises her with a hug.

"Both of you ladies are very talented in the ring." Bob says to both Nattie and Taylor.

"Thank you Mr. Orton." They both say in unison.

"Call me Bob! And you," He turns his attention to Taylor. Taylor bites her lip as she feels like he's about to say something negative. "you have been a good friend to my boy Randy here."

Randy smiles a bit and so does Taylor. Nattie smiles too.

"Well your son is a very good friend too." Taylor says with a smile.

"Well we should go get our great seats. We'll see you guys out in the ring."

"It was so great to see you guys and meet you." Elaine smiles at the three before her and Bob head off to their seats.

"That was unexpected." Nattie smiles.

"I didn't even know they were coming." Randy adds.

"Well I have to go find Khali." Nattie rolls her eyes and leaves, leaving Randy and Taylor alone.

"Your parents are really nice." Taylor smiles.

"They have their moments." Randy says.

Taylor smiles one last time and turns to leave when he grabs her arm. "I guess no more sleepovers."

Taylor turns back around and smiles as he grins. "I guess not. Even though. I did have fun."

"It wouldn't be a problem if people minded their fucking business. I know what Nikki did."

She frowns. "She had no right to. I guess having male friends is a problem."

Now it's Randy's turn to frown. "It isn't a problem at all."

"I'm pretty nervous to go there now." She says, changing the subject. "Now that your parents are out there and all."

He chuckles. "No need to be nervous. They're my parents. Just go out there like you always do. Imagine them as the rest of the audience." He smiles.

"Well that's kinda hard. Your dad is a freaking legend!"

"And I was a legend killer." He grins and takes one of Taylor's hands and squeezes it for reassurance.

"What the hell!" Dolph comes up and smacks Randy's hand away.

"Chill man. I was calming her down." Randy says annoyed.

"Yeah Dolp-"

"Leave that to me." Dolph cuts her off and snaps at Randy. "She has a match soon anyway." He starts to push Taylor away.

He and Taylor walk towards gorilla silently.

When they get there, Taylor folds her arms across her chest and glares at Dolph. "Why?" Is all she says.

He rolls his eyes. "You act like he didn't just hold your hand."

"Dolph you act like we were kissing."

"I don't trust him. I never will."

"I'm assuming you only hate him because he beat you up for talking crap about him and Alice."

That's not true at all!" Dolph begins to get loud. "He thinks he's the greatest wrestler. He isn't even great! He can't sell and he sucks on the mic!"

Taylor stares at him with her mouth open in a shocked expression. Not being able to believe what she just heard come from her boyfriend's mouth. She's about to say something when he beats her to it.

"Not to mention, he thinks he can get away with using drugs." Dolph snickers. "He claims he quit years ago but I don't believe him and neither does half the roster. Vince should just fire him."

Taylor feels tears of anger welling up. She can't believe what she just heard. Why would Dolph say such a thing about his personal life. It's rude and disrespectful. Randy is one of the most caring people she knows. She'd thought Dolph learned his lesson at Royal Rumble.

Taylor feels the urge to yell at him, smack him but she know she shouldn't and she can't. Her music hits and she goes through the curtain.

_"Nikki, perfect person to fight right now." _She doesn't do her usual high-fiving the fans. She marches straight to the ring with an angry expression on her face but she can't help it. Although fans are cheering for her, she knows they're questioning her current entrance.

When she gets in the ring, she doesn't even get on the turnbuckle. She stands with her hands on her hips, waiting. When Nikki comes out, goes straight for her, before the bell even rings. She takes Nikki down with her, punching her in her face.

"Hey, get off of her!" The ref yells at Taylor. She ignores him and he pulls her off.

Taylor waits for Nikki to get up and the bell rings and she takes Nikki down again. Nikki screams and that only irritates Taylor more. Taylor hears the change in the crowd's voice and looks up to see Brie running down to the ring. Taylor runs towards the ropes and jumps between them, onto Brie. The crowd gets loud as Taylor regains herself. Nikki sneaks up and pulls Taylor's hair, taking her down. The crowd gets loud again as Layla runs up and takes down Brie. Nikki kicks Layla and she falls off of Brie.

"Not so tough are you sweetie!" Nikki yells at Layla. When she turns around, she gets a huge smack across the face.

"You're not so tough either!" Taylor yells at her and picks her up. She throws Nikki back into the ring and climbs on the turnbuckle. Brie pulls her leg and she kicks at her. She turns around to jump on Nikki and Nikki pulls her off. She hits her head hard on the mat. Nikki covers her but she kicks out at two. Nikki picks her up and dropkicks her. She covers her again and Taylor kicks out at one. Nikki picks her up but this time, she throws Nikki into the ropes and does a hurricanrana. Nikki rolls over by the ropes and Taylor grabs her. She kicks Taylor and Taylor tries to get her but the ref holds her back. Brie grabs Nikki down and they switch. Layla tries to stop it but Brie elbows her in the face. Brie gets in the ring and Bella Busts Taylor. She laughs and covers her for the three count. Brie slips out and Nikki raises her hand. Taylor sits up, trying to catch her breath and stares at the two, aware of what they tried and accomplished.

"They switched! That wasn't Nikki who got back in!" Layla yells at the ref who is just holding his hands up and shaking his head.

Taylor stands up and spots Bob and Elaine. Elaine gives her a sympathetic look while Bob gives her a reassuring smile.

Teddy Long's music hits and he appears on stage.

"Alright, alright! So those Bellas want to cheat their way to victory huh? And I know Taylor playa, you were just robbed of a win! So Friday night on Smackdown, it'll be Taylor and Layla against the Bella twins in tag team action! Holla!"

Layla pulls Taylor close and smiles.

"I've never seen you like that. Is everything alright?" Layla asks Taylor with a worried look once they get backstage.

Taylor runs a hand through her black hair and sighs. "It's just Dolph."

Layla frowns. "He did something else?"

"It's not what he did, it's what he said." Taylor feels herself being shoved forward.

"You busted my lip, skank!" She turns around to Nikki and Brie.

"You deserved it! You nosy bitch!" Taylor shoves her back.

"Oh!" Nikki waves her finger from left to right. "You wouldn't want me to tell Dolphy want Eve saw!"

Taylor glares at her.

"Yeah, I'd figured that shut you up!" She chuckles. "Eve saw you making your way out of a hotel room the other morning. The problem is, it wasn't Dolph's!" Her and Brie chuckle this time.

Taylor points a finger right in Nikki's face. "Stop meddling in my relationship!" Taylor warns.

"Whatever." Nikki slaps Taylor's finger away. "It would be easier if you weren't a cheater."

"And she has the nerve to talk about Alice hah!" Brie adds her two sense in and they both turn on their heels and walk away.

**Ooh Dolph is becoming so nasty!:O And Nikki giiiiirl, don't get slapped again!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Layla puts a hand on Taylor's back but Taylor walks away. She needs to get out of here. Away from these people. She gets in the locker room and a couple of divas are there and when she enters, they look at her. She ignores them and heads straight to her bag. She gets her clothes out and changes really fast. She throws everything back into her bag and snatches it up.

She heads for the parking lot. She wants to forget about this night but first, she has to talk to someone. Not Layla, not Kaitlyn, not Natalya, not even Randy. She makes it to Dolph's bus and to her advantage, he isn't there yet. She quickly changes into a t-shirt and sweats. She lies on the bed and dials a number.

"Hello, sweetie?" Her mom, Sheryl picks up the phone.

"Mom? I need to talk to you." Taylor says while trying not to cry.

"What's the matter honey? You don't sound good. Is everything alright?"

"No. Everything isn't alright. I can't seem to do anything right! It's like everyone is out to get me. I didn't do anything wrong to anyone!" Taylor says, beginning to cry.

"Oh my. Taylor, I'm so sorry about this. You were so happy to become a diva. I didn't think anything would go wrong."

"Neither did I mom." She cries more.

"What's going on?"

"It's just, those twins you know, the Bella they're starting trouble. They're accusing me of cheating on Dolph. I haven't! I went to Randy's hotel room one night and fell asleep. We didn't even sleep in bed together! But apparently, Eve saw me coming out of his room the next morning and thinks we slept together."

"Oh Taylor. I know you and Randy are great friends but maybe that wasn't such a great idea. I would never believe that you would cheat on Dolph. You're crazy about him."

"But he's so angry. He hates Randy! He told me they should've fired him because of what he's done in the past. But that isn't any of his business!" Taylor tries to choke back her tears.

Sheryl sighs. "It's seems the boyfriend and best friend don't get along. I would suggest telling Dolph about staying with Randy."

Taylor shakes her head. "I can't do that mom! Dolph would freak and really kill Randy. He attacked him and gave him a concussion and-" Taylor stops.

"At least if you tell him, he wont hear it from someone else." Her mom suggests.

"He probably already has." Taylor says with a groin.

"I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"You talk quite a bit about this Randy. Do you feel anything at all for him?"

"Mom no. We're just friends and that's it."

"I'm just making sure. Because if you do, you need to tell Randy how you feel. If you need to take time and think things through, do that." She pauses for moment. "I need to go. I hate to end this conversation but things will get better sweetie. I love you so much."

Taylor sighs. "I love you too mom."

Once her mom hangs up, there's a knock at the door. Taylor sighs and gets up to answer it.

"Randy, what are you doing here?!" She looks at him slightly bewildered.

"I came to check on you. I saw you walking out here and you looked pretty upset." He frowns. "So I dropped my bags off and came to see you. You okay?"

She ignores the question. "Dolph, he's gonna be here any minute and will kill you. You, you have to leave."

He ignores her and steps past her, into the bus. He turns to her. "Taylor, listen I know something isn't right. You've been crying, I can tell." He puts his hands on her shoulders.

She looks away from him but says nothing.

"My parents, they were really impressed with you." He smiles

"I sucked out there tonight and I lost."

"Well they think you're one of the best divas on the roster right now." He smiles.

She looks down shyly.

"Why were you crying?" He asks.

"I-I wasn't." She lies. "I'm just tired and really need some sleep."

"Taylor, you can talk to me. I know it might upset that people know about you staying with me that night but you have nothing to feel sorry about. We didn't have sex, we didn't sleep in the same bed, nothing."

She sighs and fights back tears. Yo-you don't understand. N-"

He lifts her chin up. "I know things have been pretty crazy lately but they'll get better. I know they will. "

Randy knows what he wants to do. He wants to kiss Taylor. He wants to press his lips softly against hers. He wants to feel the moment and he wants her to too. She's his friend, but what she doesn't know is he fell for her. She's been there for him when he needed someone the most. Sadly, he can't kiss her and it's all because of Dolph. One of the superstars he despises the most. He knows Taylor is too good for Dolph, he just wishes she'd see that.

She looks into Randy's blue eyes. She looks at him, studies him. He's one of her closest friends, so why does she feel the urge to kiss him. She just got done telling her mom how they were "just friends" so she doesn't understand this tingly feeling she has. The goosebumps forming up and down her arms she's getting from his touch right now. Him touching her, this close. It feels too weird so she pulls away.

"Thanks." Is all she says, looking down.

"If you need to talk, or anything else. Call me, please." He heads out of the bus and Taylor heads back in the room and crawls into bed.

* * *

Taylor wakes up the next day to the movement of the bus. She sits up and rubs her eyes. She thinks about last night events but pushes those thoughts aside as she gets up.

She stretches a bit and walks out to the main area of the bus. Dolph is sitting on the couch, on his phone. Neither one of them says anything to the other. Taylor gets out the pancake mix and the waffle iron and makes herself waffles.

"You were in deep sleep when I came in here. People say they saw you storm out of the arena." Dolph says.

"Fuck what people say." Taylor replies without turning to him.

Dolph doesn't say anything else. Instead, he gets up and stands behind Taylor. He moves her hair to one side and kisses her neck.

"Dolph." She moans a bit. "Stop."

He ignores her pleas and continues. He grabs her waist and turns her around, pushing her back into the counter and pressing his lips on hers.

She cups his face and deepens the kiss. His hands start to roam around and he lifts her up.

She breaks the kiss. "Dolph."

He grins and kisses her neck some more.

"Can I make breakfast please?" She looks at him.

"Go right ahead." He winks and goes back to his seat on the couch.

Taylor finishers her waffles and sits down at the table with her plate and syrup. She drenches her waffles in syrup and smiles.

"Are you gonna leave without me tonight too?" Dolph asks from the couch.

She looks up from her waffles but says nothing.

He looks over at her and she just shakes her head. "You really took it to Nikki." He smiles. "I can't wait for that tag match tonight."

_"You should really tell him Taylor." _She nags herself._ "If he finds out from Nikki, he'll break up with me!" _Taylor frowns. _"And then he'd make sure Randy never wrestled a day in his life, ever again."_

"Stop." She says to herself by accident out loud.

"Stop what?" Dolph looks at her funny.

"Stop being so damn sexy."

He grins. "You should talk." He makes his way over to her. He grabs the fork from her and feeds her the waffles. She takes it from him and gives him some.

She smiles. _"Alright, things are looking up. It was just a sleep over and we didn't even share the bed. He slept on the floor! Anyway it'd be my word against Nikki's or Eve's. But would he believe me?" _She bites her lip.

"God I can't stand when you do that!" He cups her face and kisses her. Taylor opens her mouth and their tongues touch. She moves closer to him, to where their bodies are now touching. He strokes the side of her jaw and she grabs the back of his neck.

"Hey," Dolph says while kissing her neck. "have you ever had pre Smackdown sex?"

She looks at with. "No, I have an idea of what is it though." She smirks.

"Well allow me to show you how it's done." He gets up and picks Taylor up, slinging her over his shoulder as he makes his way to the room.

**Oooh Randal being so, ugh so damn sweet!(: Dolph be havin mood swings like a bitch!;p**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

As Taylor watches Randy walk down the ramp on the locker room tv, she can't stop thinking about last night. Randy's words, how he looked at her and how she felt. If they're just friends, why did she feel she wanted to kiss him? And why did it look like he wanted to kiss her!

Taylor sighs and brings the palms of her hands to her forehead. She runs a hand through her hair and claps her boots together. _"Why are things becoming so complicated?" _She asks herself. But she also thinks about what he said. To not let anyone get to her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

When she opens her eyes, AJ strolls in. She has a smile on her face.

Taylor raises an eyebrow at her.

"Have you seen Kaitlyn?" AJ asks.

Taylor shakes her head slightly. "I haven't, why?"

"If I wanted you to know, I would've told you." She skips off.

Taylor rolls her eyes and leaves the locker room. She walks around a while and finds Kaitlyn talking to Sheamus and Santino

"Hi there fella." Sheamus smiles at Taylor.

"Uh hi. Kaitlyn, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah , sure." Taylor and Kaitlyn move away from the guys.

"What is it?" Kaitlyn looks slightly worried.

"So ," Taylor smiles and nudges her. "I see that fella looking at you."

She rolls her eyes. "Is that what you pulled me over here for?"

Taylor turns serious. "Actually, no. AJ was looking for you."

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes again.

Taylor bites her nail. "What do you think she wanted?"

"Probably came to talk more mess, or tell me we have a storyline together. Either way, I'd be willing to punch her in the face."

Taylor giggles. "I want to punch her just looking at her!"

Kaitlyn laughs and Sheamus comes up to them.

"I have to go get ready, but I'll see ya around." He smiles at Kaitlyn before leaving.

"Ah nice." Taylor grins at Kaitlyn and she punches her arm.

"Hey not cool." Taylor scolds her.

"You're not cool."

"You and Sheamus are more than cool." Kaitlyn grabs for her but she moves out of the way.

Taylor heads back to the locker when she sees Alice sitting on the floor against the wall with her head down in her knees. Taylor looks around but no one seems to be paying attention to her.

Taylor sighs. _"Why am I about to do this?"_ She asks herself as she slowly makes her way over to Alice. She kneels down by Alice and sits on her knees. Taylor lays her hand on Alice's arm and she jumps.

She lifts her head up and glares at Taylor. She looks like she's been crying.

"Is everything alright?" Taylor asks.

Alice again glares at her but doesn't say anything.

Taylor stands up, ready to walk away.

"Wait," Alice scurries up. She wipes her eyes, confirming she was crying. "I just found out I'm going to lose my title to Eve." She rushes towards Taylor crying. She pulls her in and hugs her.

"Uh." Taylor stands there, not sure whether to comfort her or pull away.

"Why is she taking my title? Why her?! Can't it be Natalya?! What if John doesn't wanna be with be anymore?!" She asks with wide eyes, shaking Taylor.

"I'm sure that won't happen." Taylor assures with a fake smile.

Alice bites her lip and let's go of Taylor and leaves.

Taylor is left standing there, confused as ever. "She's about as crazy as AJ." Taylor mumbles to herself.

She turns around and runs into the other crazy chick.

"Did you call me?" AJ asks with a smile.

"No." Taylor walks past her and walks away.

Taylor goes back to the locker room to see Kaitlyn sitting on the bench, running a hand through her two toned hair. Layla sits beside her, rubbing her shoulder.

Taylor frowns. "I'm missing something. What's wrong?"

Layla looks at Kaitlyn who says nothing so she answers for her. "I wasn't in here but AJ came in here telling Kaitlyn how worthless she was and how no man wanted her."

"I just saw her! I could've slapped the bitch!" Taylor sighs.

Kaitlyn shakes her head. "Nope. She's blamed me many times for our fallen friendship. This is my battle."

Layla stands up. "Kaitlyn is right! And we have a battle of our own." Layla points to the screen.

Randy has finished his match with Cody, signaling that Layla and Taylor's match is next. Her and Layla walk out of the room. Taylor sees Randy sees walking towards them, though he doesn't see them yet.

Wanting to avoid him for now, Taylor ducks behind a cart.

Layla giggles. "What are you doing?"

Taylor grabs the back of her leg. "Ow crap!"

Layla looks at her with a smile. "Well you have some time to relax. We're on a commercial break."

Taylor nods. She stands up slowly a few seconds later. "Better."

Layla gives her a funny look but they head to gorilla. Layla's music hits and they both come out. They both mock Nikki and Brie and spin around, moving their hips.

"I know they didn't just do that." Brie says to Nikki, they're both standing in the ring. Taylor and Layla walk down the ramp, smiling and waving at the audience. They enter the ring by going the backflip like the twins. The bell rings and the twins go to their corner as do Taylor and Layla. Layla allows Taylor to start the match off with Nikki.

Nikki waves a finger at Taylor. "You and Dolph are gonna be no more sweetie!" Taylor grabs for her finger but she's too quick and pulls away, laughing. Taylor slaps her, making her fall to the mat. She grabs for Nikki's legs but Nikki grabs the ropes.

"Off, off!" The ref yells but Nikki slips and lets goes of the ropes. Taylor lifts her up a bit and slams her on the mat. Taylor covers her but she kicks out at one. She picks Nikki up and irish whips her into the ropes. Taylor bends down to lift her but Nikki kicks her in the nose and pushes her back. Nikki then gets on her knees and starts choking Taylor while slamming her head to the mat. She slaps Taylor and picks her up. She throws her into the ropes and does a body splash and covers Taylor, who kicks out at two.

Taylor struggles to get to Layla, who reaches her hand out. Nikki kicks her back down. Layla bangs on the turnbuckle. "Let's go Taylor, let's go!" The crowd gets behind her a little and starts chanting. Nikki throws Taylor to her corner as she tags Brie in. They both do a monkey flip to Taylor. Brie runs over and covers her and she kicks out at two again. Brie kicks her in the stomach and she rolls over. She reaches for Layla but Brie kicks her down. Layla jumps and down. Brie sits on Taylor's back and grabs her by the chin, doing a chin lock. Taylor slowly and shakily, gets up and falls backwards, with Brie on her back. Layla cheers for her to tag her in and Taylor crawls to tag in Layla as Brie tags in Nikki. Layla does dropkick after dropkick on her.

"Come on!" Layla yells and the crowd gets loud. Nikki gets up, taking a breather on her hands and knees and Layla butt busts her in the face. Layla runs over to the turnbuckle for Lots of Layla. She jumps off and Nikki catches her. She wiggles around and manages to pull out of her grasp, doing a spinning DDT. She throws Nikki in the corner for the Facelift. Brie runs in and Taylor does a jumping kick on her and kicks her out of the ring. Layla gives Nikki the Facelift and pins her. Taylor runs over to Layla and hugs her as Layla raises her hands in victory. Layla winks at her as the ref raises both of their hands.

Taylor and Layla leave the ring with their arms around one another. "Oh girls!" They both turn around to see Nikki holding a microphone and her rubbing her face. "You may have won this match but this isn't over!" Brie is beside Nikki with one hand on her hip and the other rubbing her head. "Me and Brie are going to take you two out!" The crowd boos some. "Unless you'd rather us expose your dirty little secret." Nikki says with a huge grin on her face. She drops the mic and motions for Taylor and Layla to come back in to fight. Taylor looks at Layla as if asking with her eyes if to or not. Layla slightly shakes her head and leads Taylor to the back.

"She's just trying to get inside your head." Layla says pointing to her own head. "Don't let her do that."

"Bu-but I haven't told Dolph about the tweet or staying that night with Randy. If he hears it from her, that's it," Taylor motions with her hands. "we're through." She frowns.

"No love." Layla wraps an arm around her. "He really, really loves you."

Dolph comes up to them, running a hand through his hair. He looks puzzled. "What does she mean "dirty little secret?"

Layla looks at the floor and slowly slides away from them.

"Just for the storyline." Taylor lies.

"Oh." Dolph says, looking relieved. He kisses her forehead.

_"Nice lie. Wanna do it some more?" _She says to herself in her head.

Her and Dolph walk silently to the divas locker room. She changes and rushes out, trying her best to avoid the twins.

"What are you in a rush for?" He asks.

"I'm just super tired." Taylor says, faking a yawn.

"Hm." Is all Dolph says and they go to the guys locker room so he can change.

When they get there, a couple other superstars along with Randy are in there. He's sitting on the bench using his phone.

He doesn't see either of them.

Dolph glares at him before grabbing his bag and heading into the bathroom.

Taylor stands at the door, not wanting to move, which would attract his attention. She even considers slipping out into the hall.

"Hey you, a Taylor Ryan!" Santino waves to her from over in the corner.

_"No you idiot!" _She squeezes her eyes shut and opens them to see Santino still waving and Randy looking up.

She clenches her teeth and smiles and waves at Santino. He stops waving and returns to what he was doing. She peeks over at Randy and he smiles at her, before returning his attention back to his phone.

Dolph finishes and they head back to the bus. She sets her gym bag on the floor, takes her shoes off and crawls into bed.

"That tired huh?" Dolph looks at her as he takes off his shoes.

"Yep." She replies.


	35. Chapter 35

**The next two chapters are more relaxed and fun(: enjoy!**

**Chapter 35**

Natalya and Layla pull Taylor out for the day. Although Nattie was unaware of what is going on with Nikki, Layla thinks that they need a girls day out. Nice, relaxing and stress free. Taylor agrees so she doesn't argue.

All three ladies sit at the nail salon getting their nails and toes down.

"Now isn't this just relaxing?" Layla smiles, she's sitting on the right of Taylor.

"It is." Taylor smiles. "I've never been one to get my nails done like this. This is actually my first time getting them done at a salon. I've always painted mine myself."

Nattie opens her eyes and looks at Taylor. "Tell me she didn't just say what I think she said!" She says to Layla.

Layla laughs. "I'm afraid she did!"

"See, it's just like a spa. Living in paradise." Nattie smiles, laying back and relaxing again.

"I know that now!" Taylor giggles.

"It takes all your stress away and everything. I came here a lot when Cody left me." Layla says, her voice softens.

"I come here way too often. More than I should!" Nattie says and all three of them laugh.

Taylor squints one eye open and looks from Nattie to Layla. "Thank you guys, for suggesting this. I really needed it."

"It was all Layla's idea. But you are so welcome." Nattie smiles.

"You're welcome dear." Layla squeezes her hand and they go back to their pedicures.

When their pedicures are done, they get manicures. Natalya gets a French manicure, Layla gets her nails painted blue and white with little union jack flags on some nails and Taylor gets her nails painted pink with sparkles on each nail.

They walk back to Nattie's rental.

"Alice came up to me yesterday. She was crying and telling me how he's going to lose her title to Eve. She even gave me a hug."

"Really?" Layla asks, getting into the passenger side of the car.

"Yeah. She told me about that." Nattie frowns.

"She told me she'd rather lose it to you Nattie than her." Taylor says buckling her seatbelt and looking at her nails.

"She told me that too." Nattie says, pulling out of the parking lot. "She told me Kaitlyn too. We're the only ones she wants to lose it to. They wouldn't give me the title anyway. As long as I'm with Khali." She rolls her eyes.

"I don't see why divas have to be paired with guys all the time." Layla comments. "We're perfectly fine on our own."

"I'd like to get in the ring with a dude once and a while." Taylor grins. "I know we're pg and all but we could do it like old days. Remember Trish and Lita fought Jericho and Christian."

"I remember that! Trish and Lita kicked ass!" Natalya says.

"They sure did." Taylor smiles.

"I'd just like to get in the ring once with Cody. I'd show him what it was like to hurt me." Layla adds, looking out the window.

"Hm." Taylor thinks. "I would love to fight Daniel Bryan! He's such an amazing wrestler and he's as cute as a button!"

Nattie and Layla laugh.

"Even with that disgusting beard?!" Layla looks back at her.

"It's not that bad! Sometimes it looks cute." Taylor giggles.

Nattie laughs. "I'd fight Wade!"

"Wade?" Layla looks over at her.

"Yes Wade. His bare knuckle fighting over my sharpshooter? Oh that would be a fantastic match! I feel like I'd be able to get inside his head too. He acts all bad ass on camera but I think he's a real charmer. Not a lot of people know that." She shrugs.

Taylor snorts. "And you do?"

"Well I'm not for sure but we could put it to the test."

"What do you mean?" Layla asks.

"Grab a single diva over and have her spend some alone time with him." Nattie says with a grin on her face.

"And that single diva is Kaitlyn, right?" Taylor smiles.

"Don't meddle you guys. Kaitlyn has said many times she doesn't want anything now." Layla scolds her two younger friends.

"You're right Lay. I think her and Sheamus are getting somewhere anyway." Taylor grins.

"Got gossip?" Nattie looks back at her.

"She was chatting with him and Santino last night. But that's all I got. I repeat, no one on one time so far." Taylor jokes.

Layla giggles. "Seth is still an option!"

"Pshh please!" Taylor smiles. "He'd brogue kick that fella!"

"You two are too much sometimes." Nattie giggles. "Where to next ladies?"

"We could go to a movie!" Layla smiles.

"Or we could go putt putt or go karts!" Taylor says excitedly.

"Grown woman going putt putt and go karting?" Nattie looks at Taylor through the mirror.

"It'll be fun! Give it a try?" Taylor pleads.

"I'm up for it!" Layla smiles.

"I guess I am too then." Nattie smiles as Taylor searches for the nearest putt putt place.

* * *

"Ah!" Layla squeals as Taylor bumps her kart. "This is a race, not bumper cars!l She giggles.

"Sorry!" Taylor calls from ahead. "You were in my way!"

"You guys suck!" Nattie laughs from the front.

"You aren't gonna be in first for long!" Taylor calls, coming neck to neck with her.

Layla catches up and is right behind Natalya. Nattie speeds up a bit and wins the race.

She goes back to the area where the karts are parked and gets out.

"I won, I won!" Natalya giggles, jumping up and down.

"You got lucky." Taylor says, getting out of her kart.

"At least you guys didn't come in last." Layla pouts.

"Awh!" Nattie smiles and hugs Taylor and Layla.

"Kaitlyn should've came! This is so much fun!" Taylor says as they go to the putt putt stand to order balls and clubs.

"She doesn't like getting her nails done." Layla says in a mocking voice.

"She could've sat and waited." Taylor giggles.

They begin their game.

"Now I'm gonna warn you guys, I suck at sports. But I may or may not be a mad putt putter" Taylor shrugs.

"We'll see about that." Nattie smiles waving her finger.

* * *

They're now on the last hole and Layla and Nattie are tied and Taylor is behind.

Nattie is up and hits the ball but is goes way over the hole. It takes her two more shots to get it in.

"Hah! I'm going to win!" Layla smiles as she steps up. Her phone rings and she stops to answer it.

Taylor decides to step up for her turn.

"Hello? I don't want to talk to you." She rolls her eyes. "No! Not now, not ever!" She angrily jams the phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Nattie asks.

"Cody." Layla rolls her eyes again.

"Cody?!" Nattie and Taylor say in unison. Taylor wasn't paying attention and her ball goes no where near the hole.

Taylor frowns and drops her club. "I already know I lost!"

"What the hell did he want?" Nattie asks, annoyed.

"He wanted me to meet up with him and talk." Layla says, preparing to hit her ball.

"Fuck him!" Taylor rolls her eyes.

Layla hits the ball and it goes right in. "Ah! I did it!" She jumps up and down. "You didn't win anything!" She teasingly points to Taylor.

"Ha ha ha." Taylor says, picking her club back up. "Let's see who wins at fight club." She chases Layla around with the club in her hand.

"Hey you can't do that or you'll be thrown out!" The guy managing the stand yells.

Taylor, embarrassed at being yelled at, stops running and straightens up.

Nattie comes over to them, laughing. "You guys."

"It was all her." Layla points to Taylor and they all start laughing.

"Hungrrrry!" Taylor says, stretching herself out in the back seat as they get back in the car. "Let's get some food!

"We should all have a day like this with the guys." Nattie smiles. "I had a really great time today."

"So did I." Layla says, still giggling. "I felt like a kid again!"

"That was part of the purpose." Taylor smiles. "I kind of wish we were friends with more people. It'd be so much more fun."

"It would be if everyone got along." Layla adds.

Taylor frowns, thinking about Dolph's hurtful words the other night. She thinks about Randy, finding her in the bus and looking like he wanted to kiss her. She sighs. Why can't they get along. Taylor feels that Dolph is the real problem. He wants to bring up Randy's past issues instead of focusing what he's like now. If he did drugs, who cares! He's cleaner, more careful and responsible. Taylor may have not known him back then, but she knows he's grown up so much since then.

"Um hello? Earth to Taylor." Nattie snaps her finger. "You may come out of fantasy land now!" Nattie and Layla laugh.

"Huh?" Taylor snaps from her thoughts.

"We asked was there any place in particular that you wanted to eat." Layla says.

"Oh, um no. Anywhere is fine."

They decide on Italian food and go back to Natalya and Tyson's RV. He isn't there so they take the food to the room. Natalya sits on the floor with a pillow and Taylor and Layla sprawl themselves out on the bed.

"We should all travel together. Like, just the ladies." Nattie says, opening her food carton.

"That would be so great! Just me, you, Taylor, Kaitlyn, good stories and the road." Layla smiles.

"Just the ladies?" Taylor looks up from stuffing her face. "I like that!"

"So let's do it! Next show, I can use Ty's SUV and we'll drive to the show together." Nattie smiles.

"I don't know how Dolph will take traveling by himself." Taylor shakes her head laughing and goes back to her food.

"He'll be fine. He can travel with Ty or Mike." Nattie points out.

"The guys can travel to the show together and it'll be us gals." Layla smiles, kicking her feet up in the air.

"So then it's a date." Taylor winks.

"It sure is." Nattie smiles. She gets out her phone and texts Kaitlyn._"Hey! Next show, me, you, Taylor and Lay are hitting the road together;p"_

It takes her awhile to text back but she does. _"Sorry. I'm out with Sheamus but sounds fine with me!"_

"Well, well, well." Nattie smiles. "You'll never guess who Kaitlyn is out with!"

"Seth?" Layla smiles.

Taylor slaps her on the arm. "You can give that up!" Taylor teases. "Does he have orangy orange hair?"

"He does." Nattie smiles. She presses the call button on Kaitlyn's names.

"Yes Natalya?" Kaitlyn answers.

"Kaitlyn! I just wanted to see how your afternoon was going?" She puts the phone on speaker phone.

She sighs. "It's going fine. I have to go now."

"Wait! Why are you leaving already?"

Taylor buries her face in a pillow and laughs. Layla starts giggling.

"I'm window shopping with Sheamus and I stepped away to take this call." She says, partially whiny.

"Is it a date?" Nattie grins.

"No Natalie Neidhart, it is not a date. Me and Sheamus are friends. Is that not allowed?"

Nattie starts giggling. "No, no. It's fine."

Taylor and Layla start laughing harder.

"Am I on speaker phone?" Kaitlyn asks.

Nattie hangs up and the three of them nearly die of laughter.

"Ah!" Taylor rolls over on her back. "Why was that so funny?"

"Because we all know she likes him. Or she's starting to." Natite smiles

"We should prank call people when we travel together." Layla grins.

Taylor gasps and sits up. "That would be so much fun you have no idea!"

The three spend the rest of the night planning their trip together.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"The girls and I are gonna travel to the next show together." Taylor smiles from her seat on the couch in the RV. She just got back from her day with them.

"Leaving me all alone. Perfect." Dolph rolls his eyes.

"Oh quit whining." She comes up behind him and wraps her arms around him "You can travel with Mike or Ty."

He turns around. "But I like traveling with you." He pouts.

"It's just one trip." She pecks him on the lips. "Or maybe you can have alone time. You like that, right?" She goes back to her seat.

"Yeah." He says.

Taylor gives a big smile which makes him chuckle.

"I guess I could travel by myself. But let me know next time before you go making plans." He kisses her forehead.

"Alright." She giggles.

* * *

It's six o'clock in the morning days later and Natalya packs her things in Tyson's SUV. She's waiting on Kaitlyn, Layla and Taylor to arrive so they can begin their planned road trip to the arena.

Someone comes up behind her and places their hands on her eyes.

"Ty is that you?!" She giggles.

The person gasps and take their hands away. "I feel very insulted!" Alice says with a friendly smile.

"Oh Alice, hi! What are you doing here?"

"Well I saw my best friend packing up and wanted to see what you were up to." She smiles.

"Oh I uh, I'm packing up and heading to the arena." She motions her hands over her luggage.

"Ooh sounds fun! Where's Tyson?" She asks looking around for him."

"Um he's not coming."

"To the show?"

"Well me, Kaitlyn, Taylor and Layla were all going together." She shrugs.

"Oh I see." She looks down.

"Would you want to come?"

Alice looks back up. "Oh Nattie!" She pulls Nattie in for a hug. "I'd love to!"

Alice collects her things and packs them into the SUV when Kaitlyn arrives.

She looks from Natalya to Alice and back.

"Hi Kait." Alice pulls her in for a hug.

"Hey Alice." Kaitlyn returns the hug.

"Alice wanted to join us." Natalya speaks up. "The more the merrier right?" She says with nervous laughter.

"I guess." Kaitlyn says putting her things in.

Taylor and Layla arrive at the same time. They both stare at Alice as if she's murdered someone.

"It isn't nice to stare ya know." Alice says, looking at them both.

"I uh, I'm sorry Alice." Layla smiles but rolls her eyes when she turns around.

"Alice wanted to join us and there's so much room." Nattie smiles nervously, hoping nothing goes wrong between any of them.

Taylor sighs quietly but puts on a smile. "It's fine." Her and Layla put their things into the SUV and everyone packs in.

Natalya drives, Alice gets in the passenger seat, Kaitlyn sits in the middle section and Taylor and Layla take seat in the way back.

"So who's ready for this fun filled trip?" Kaitlyn throws her hands up. "I am!"

"So am I!" Nattie smiles.

Layla giggles. "That makes three!"

"And four." Taylor smiles.

"I guess I'll be the fifth." Alice giggles.

Nattie turns on the radio to get the trip started.

After about thirty minutes of silence, Alice turns down the radio a bit. "You know, I still love Randy."

Taylor looks up and stops taking pictures with Layla.

Alice continues. "I know I cheated on him. But I did it on impulse. John was there and he was being so comforting. I love Randy but me and John have so much past together." She shakes her head. "I just got caught in the moment."

"Couldn't you just have ended it with Randy first? You really hurt him." Taylor speaks up.

"I wasn't thinking straight. Like I said, I got caught up. But I'm not even dating John anymore anyway."

Taylor sits up shocked. "You aren't?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nattie slaps her on the arm.

"You're always busy." She looks at Nattie.

"What happened?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Have you seen the way the Nikki and those other sluts stare him down? I am not competing for my man! And he gave Randy a concussion. I never thought he'd go that far! I just wanted to let everyone know that so we're on good terms." Alice looks back and smiles at everyone before smiling at Natalya. She turns the music back up.

"We are sooo not on any terms." Taylor mumbles under her breath.

* * *

Dolph is making last minute arrangements to head out to the arena. He's pretty upset that Taylor decided to travel with the girls but gotta make time for friends right?

He's making sure he has everything and checking to make sure he's heading in the right direction, to the right arena.

He steps out for a second to chat with Jack.

"Hey man." Jack smiles. "Traveling alone I see." He chuckles.

Dolph rolls his eyes. "Yeah. Taylor is with the girls."

Jack slaps his hand down on Dolph's shoulder. "She left you high and dry my friend!"

Dolph takes Jack's hand away from him. "Was there a point in you bothering me?"

"I can't come see how my best friend is doing?" Jack looks sad for a moment.

"You can. It's just when you annoy me is when I have a problem."

"Do you need a travel buddy?" He nudges Dolph.

"I'd rather spend some time to myself. So thanks but no thanks." He heads back into the RV and the driver takes off.

Dolph runs a hand through his bleached hair and decides to go lie down. When he goes in the room he nearly jumps out of his skin.

AJ is sitting crossed legged on the bed, reading something.

"What the fuck are you doing here? How the hell did you get in here?!" He yells.

"Calm yourself." AJ says, without looking up. "I came to share the script with you."

"So you snuck in my fucking RV to do it?" He glares at her.

"I didn't sneak in here. I came in when you were packing stuff. The driver knew I came in." She shrugs.

"And he didn't say anything?" He says through clenched teeth.

She shrugs again. "No biggie. Come." She pats next to her but he just stands there. "In a couple of weeks you and I will be the power couple!" She smiles. "I'll be your lover and manager. I'll cheat to help you win matches. Ettore will be called from NXT as Big E and he'll be our body guard and protector. No one will be able to lay a finger on us."

"I don't need a bodyguard or anyone else." He clenches his fists.

"It's funny because you didn't have a problem with Taylor managing your matches." She twirls a piece of her hair with her finger.

"That was different. Taylor is my girlfriend."

"And I'll be your onscreen girlfriend." AJ smiles.

* * *

They've been on the road for about two hours and everyone has switched places. Alice is now driving with Natalya sleeping in the passenger seat. Kaitlyn is out in the back and Layla and Taylor are in the middles seats. Layla is sleeping, with her head rested on the window.

"So, you and Dolph seem to be pretty happy." Alice starts talking. "The sparks must be flying."

"You could say that. I guess they're going everywhere." Taylor replies, slouched in the seat.

"That's so good to hear. Love is a beautiful thing isn't it?"

"Sure is."

"I hear Nikki is being quite the bother."

Taylor sits up. Quite nervous and afraid of what Alice has heard, "Um, yeah. She's just said a few things here and there. Nothing too major."

"Oh. Well I don't know what she said or did, I just know she's threatened you guys' relationship. Exes are such a hassle." She shakes her head.

Taylor takes a sigh of relief. "They really are."

"So what do you plan to do on this trip anyway?" Alice giggles a bit.

_"Well we weren't expecting you to be here, that's for sure." _Taylor says to herself. "I really don't know. Tell stories, eat snacks, listen to music. Just basic road trips things."

"Well we'll have to wake them up soon. "Alice smiles.

* * *

"So can you leave now?" Dolph asks, looking really annoyed at AJ.

"We're moving already and it makes no sense for me to get off anyway. Are you excited for this storyline?" She smiles.

"That may have been the dumbest question I've ever been asked." He frowns.

"Well I'm pretty happy. This will make people care about me. I'll be the top diva! I'll climb on top of the division and stay there." She laughs.

"Wouldn't you rather work for it instead of jumping from guy to guy. That makes you look bad." Dolph points out.

She shrugs. "Whatever puts me on top, I'm happy." She texts away on her phone and Dolph shakes his head.

* * *

"My hair was so long! It was like down to my lower back!" Taylor laughs, while chewing on a gummy worm.

"Why'd you cut it?!" Nattie smiles.

"I needed a change. It's been long basically my whole life!" Taylor smiles. "I do miss it though. My natural hair is wavy. It gets wavy when I don't blow dry it."

"I had an afro in ECW." Layla giggles. " I can believe I was apart of Extreme Exposé."

"I used to have orangish red hair. I don't now what I was thinking." Nattie laughs and shakes her head,

"What are you saying!? Orange hair is bad?" Alice laughs.

"No." Nattie laughs. "It was however, bad on me."

"Hah!" Kaitlyn snorts. "I look good in all colors. I used to be brunette and I still looked good." She gloats.

"You were a porn star!" Layla laughs.

"It's called modeling." Kaitlyn sticks her tongue out.

"Modeling some very hot outfits." Taylor snorts.

"I used to be blonde." Alice says.

Everyone stops talking and looks at her.

"I was kidding!" Everyone starts laughing.

"Now guys," Taylor sits up. "we have to prank call."

"Do it, do it!" Layla chants.

"Let's get AJ first!" Kaitlyn smiles. She dials AJ's number and hands the phone to Taylor.

"Hello?" AJ picks up on the first ring in a cheery voice.

Taylor does her best impression of CM Punk. "AJ, you aren't gonna leave me for another superstar are you? I'm the best in the world baby." Kaitlyn immediately starts laughing.

"Is this you Phil?" AJ asks.

"Of course. I told you, I'm the best in the world. That's what you were screaming last night." Layla and Kaitlyn are cracking up and Alice and Nattie are fighting the urge to in the front.

"This isn't Punk! I slept with him two nights ago! Not last night!"

Taylor ends the call and falls over laughing. "I can't!"

The whole SUV is in a chorus of laughter.

"My...turn!" Kaitlyn says through her laughs and tears. "Who should I get next?"

"Brie!" Layla grins.

Kaitlyn dials Brie's number and waits.

She picks up after the second ring. "Who is this?"

Kaitlyn does her impression of Nikki. "You don't know your own sister's voice."

"Funny because my sister is right next to me."

Kaitlyn looks at Layla and the others. Layla snatches the phone.

"Well fantastic." Layla makes her voice deeper. "We need to speak to her."

"Whatever." Brie rolls her eyes but hands the phone over.

"Who the hell is this?" Nikki snaps.

"I'm sorry to inform you Ms. Nicole Garcia but we ran out of supply on implants and we need yours back. We'll give you a full refund and everything." Layla has to fight from laughing as everyone else is.

"This is a fucking joke! I'm going to trace this call." She hangs up.

Layla howls with laughter.

"Oh fuck! This trip is amazing!" Alice laughs.

**ROAD TRIP! Ugh I like how Jack is that annoying friend that's there and you have to tolerate him. lol;p AJ's a creep lol**


	37. Chapter 37

**Outfit is on the profile!(:**

**Chapter 37**

Within the next couple hours, the girls make it to the arena and they're now backstage at the arena.

"Can you believe that?!" Nikki blabs on about the prank call. "I bet it was Taylor!"

Trying to fight from laughing, Alice just shrugs. "It could've been. Or someone else."

"I know it was her. I should go confront her."

"She'll just deny it."

"Ugh!" Nikki storms off and Alice laughs.

She goes off to find her sister.

She finds her talking to Daniel Bryan.

"Can I talk to you Brie?" She begins to pull Brie away from him.

"No! We can talk in front of Daniel."

He smiles and Nikki rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I know it was Taylor who prank called us."

"You do? How do you know?!" Brie asks, wide eyed.

"I don't know for sure but come on! Who else could it be?" Nikki says annoyed.

"Why do you mess with her? She hasn't done anything wrong." Daniel speaks up, coming to Taylor's defense.

Nikki rolls her eyes. "And why are you talking?"

Daniel shakes his head and walks away.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Brie asks with a smile on her face.

"I, am going to make sure Dolph hears about her little secret with Randy." Nikki adds with a devilish grin and a wink.

She goes out to her match and faces Natalya.

* * *

Taylor sits on the bench in her mesh top and cargo shorts. She doesn't have a match or segment tonight. She's looking down at her converse when someone clears their throat. She looks up to see Randy in his wrestling gear and one of his t-shirts on.

"Hi." She smiles nervously.

"So, I was at the store earlier and I came across something." He grins.

"What?" She asks, very curious.

He pulls something from behind his back and it's the next WWE magazine issue.

Taylor gasps, standing up and grabbing for it but Randy pulls it away from her and sits down.

He turns to the page of her interview. "I read this. It's really nice. Although I don't approve of the Cena jersey photos. " He smiles.

She looks up at him and smiles. "Thanks." She snatches the book from him.

"I read the part about your family. Where you thanked them and all. Is your dad not in the picture?" He looks at her.

She looks down at her shoes again. "No. He raised each one of my siblings. Mike, Veronica, Jazmine and Daryl. He wasn't a very good dad though. Always in and out, never giving them the right attention. I guess number five was really too much because when he found out my mom was pregnant again, he booked. None of us ever heard from him again."

Randy frowns and puts a hand on her back. "I'm sorry to hear that."

She shrugs. "It used to bother me a lot. I used to think I wasn't good enough and there was something wrong with me, that's why he left. It took me awhile to realize it wasn't my fault."

"It's not. Any man who doesn't take care of his child is pathetic. He's missed out on a lot. He may have thought you were useless, but you turned out to be special." He smiles.

She looks up at him and smiles. She considers bringing up the events of that that night but doesn't want to make things awkward. She instead decides to thank him.

"About the other night," Taylor smiles, "thank you, for coming to check on me and all."

He smiles and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "Anytime."

Layla walks in and he awkwardly and slowly takes his arm off of her.

"Hey! Can I talk to Taylor for a sec?"

Randy gets up and leaves. "Bye Randy." Taylor calls after him and he grins.

Layla smiles and sits next to Taylor. "Can we consider Alice a friend now? We had a good time but," Layla shrugs. "I don't know."

"Well I did have a great time but if I were to be her friend, I'd feel like I'd be betraying Randy." She frowns.

Layla shrugs. "I'm still a bit cautious with her. Her joining us was so sudden."

"I agree." Taylor looks at her.

* * *

Nikki wins her match which lasted about five minutes. She slides out of the ring and asks for a microphone. She's handed one and she slides back in the ring.

"Hi WWE Universe!" She smiles and waves as the crowd boos her.

"I have something very important to tell you all! And you too Dolphy!" She blows a kiss to the back.

"Your little girlfriend, Taylor Ryan she has a little secret she'd like to share with you all!" She pauses. "It involves one of her, special friends." Nikki uses finger quotes and snorts.

"Dolph, Taylor an-" Nikki feels herself slammed down on the mat. The microphone drops and screeches and she feels her hair being tugged and punches being sent to her body and head. She screams but the person doesn't stop. She struggles to fight back and is now lying on her back. She sees Taylor with hair in her face, being pulled away by many referees.

Taylor is led away to the back by referees.

The last person she'd want to approach her at a time like this, does.

"Now I know, that wasn't part of any storyline! What the hell is she talking about?" Dolph asks sternly, clutching hard onto the briefcase.

_"This can't go down like this. It was one sleepover and Nikki can't keep her mouth shut! My relationship is over!" _Taylor sighs to herself. She feels like dying. She might as well have slept with Randy because everyone is making it seem that way!

"She was talking about Dean." Taylor lies. "She knows about our past and is making up lies." _"You're the one lying!" _Taylor scolds herself.

"She's going to stop fucking with us." He says angrily. He starts to storm away.

Taylor grabs his arm. "Babe, you really don't have to. It'll be fine."

"It's not fine. I'm tired of her fucking with us!"

"I know you are." She cups his face. "I am too, but focus on your match alright?"

He rolls his eyes. "Fine."

She smiles and press her lips against his.

* * *

"Enough is enough!" Randy storms into the divas locker room.

Nikki turns around. "Your thing attacked me! You better keep her under control!" She snaps.

"If anyone's a thing it's you! You don't have any respect for anyone!" He points to her.

She rolls her eyes. "Get the hell out of here! Aren't you and Taylor supposed to be busy anyway?" She snorts.

Randy clenches his fist. "We didn't do anything!" He yells. "I'm not like John. Out to ruin relationships so keep your mouth shut!"

She folds her arms across her chest. "I won't tell Dolph what I know."

"You don't know shit." He glares at her.

"If you didn't so anything, why are you trying to stop me from telling Dolph?"

"He'll think we did something. We didn't." He says through clenched teeth.

She shrugs. "Alright. I won't tell another living soul." She grins. "As long as you stay away from her."

"What does that have to do with you?!" He begins to get angrier.

She laughs. "Nothing! But watching you resist her will be hilarious!"

"Whatever." He storms off.

* * *

Layla sits on the couch in the men's locker room, waiting for Mike. She's reading Taylor's interview in the new magazine.

Cody walks in, giving her a flirty smile.

She glances at him and scrambles up, not wanting to be anywhere near him.

"Hey, hey, hey now." He grabs her and stops her. "Where are you in a rush to go?"

"I don't want to be anywhere near you!" She tries to wiggle out of his grasp.

He holds onto her harder. "C'mon Lay." He takes his finger and strokes her cheek with it. "You know you were always my English muffin." He grins.

"Well not anymore." She draws her leg up to kick him in his manly parts when he presses his legs together, trapping her leg.

Her eyes get big.

He chuckles. "That's not gonna work babe." He winks at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Mike storms over to Cody and pulls him away from her. "Keep you damn hands off of her!"

Cody chuckles again. "You may think she loves you now, but she'll be crawling back to my bed in no time." He grins.

Mike steps up to punch him.

Layla grabs his arm. "He isn't worth it." She says quietly.

Cody smiles and waves with his fingers before leaving.

Mike turns back to Layla with concern in his eyes. "He didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

Layla smiles slightly. "He didn't hun. I'm fine."

* * *

"I need to tell him." Taylor says as she's talking on the phone and Dolph is in the shower. "Nikki is one shy away from spilling."

"I don't get why she's making a fuss. She obviously can't get over the fact that he dumped her." Kaitlyn says.

"Well she's trying to break us up!" Taylor sighs.

"The only thing you can do is tell him. It's better to hear it from you than her." Kaitlyn points out.

"You're right. Why didn't I think of that in the first place. I'll tell him tomorrow. Today has already been crazy enough I just don't want him to hurt Randy." She bites her lip.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Smackdown outfit is on my profile!**

**Chapter 38**

Dolph kisses Taylor on the cheek repeatedly in an attempt to wake her up.

She rolls over with a smile. "Can I help you?"

"You already have." He kisses her on the lips.

She smiles and sits up, getting serious. "I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?" He looks down at his phone. "Holy, look!"

She raises an eyebrow at him as he shoves the phone in her face

She reads what's in front of her. It's a tweet from WWE saying the Bellas contract's expired.

"It says their contracts expired but their asses got fired!" He snickers.

Taylor wonders if he's right. Did they get fired? If they did, was it because of Nikki's harassment? Or did they ask to be released?

_"Psh, yeah right! They wouldn't wanna miss out on a chance to make my life a living hell." _Taylor can't help but feel slightly relived. No more Nikki, no more Brie. Brie ruined Layla's relationship and Nikki is trying to ruin hers. Just last night she tried to cause trouble. But now, they're both gone. No more terrible twins!

Taylor sits up with a huge smile on her face.

Dolph grins. "Now she won't be able to fuck with us anymore." He reaches for Taylor's hand and squeezes it.

"I feel bad for being happy that someone just lost their job, but I can't help it." She shrugs and smiles.

He rolls over by her and plants a kiss on her cheek. "This means we have to celebrate."

She giggles.

"I'm serious!" He gets up. "Before tonight's show. We'll do something, anything."

Taylor shakes her head and giggles. Her phone goes off and Dolph is closer to it so he gets it.

"Hello? Yeah she's right here." He hands the phone over to her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Taylor! This is Stephanie. I wanted to call and tell you we have a possible storyline for you. If you wanted to come down to the arena and discuss it, I'll be waiting."

Taylor smiles. "Oh that's great! I'll definitely be there!"

"Alrighty! I'll see you soon." Stephanie hangs up.

"Possible storyline. Gotta run." Taylor says, dashing out of bed and pulling out clothes to wear.

Dolph frowns. "No Bella release party?"

She turns to him. "Well I can't. That seems harsh by the way." She smiles.

He just shrugs and she goes to change into slighty baggy jeans, one of Dolph's zip up hoodies and flip flops.

"Hey, before you go." Dolph stops Taylor.

"Yeah?" She looks at him.

"I picked up a copy yesterday." He says, pulling out the lastest issue of the WWE magazine.

She smiles and sits next to him. "What did you think?"

"I'm so proud of you. Following your dreams and making it big. That spirit squad question was unnecessary though."

She giggles and shoves him. "You know you loved being Nicky!"

"Not when I got crapped on. Why'd you have to mention that huh?" He tickles her.

She laughs. "Ah! I don't know!"

"You should've wore one of my shirts but other than that, it was great." He smiles.

Taylor leans over and kisses him. He starts to pull her down toward him more and she pulls away.

"I have to go." She whispers and giggles.

"Finish this later?"

"Absolutely." She winks and begins to head out.

"Wait, you wanted to tell me something earlier." He says.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that I love you." She smiles.

"I love you too Taylor Ryan." He grins.

She drives to the arena and people are there setting up for tonight's taping.

She taps on the door when she makes it to Step's office.

"Come in!" Stephanie calls from inside.

Taylor opens the door and is welcomed with a smile.

"Hi." Taylor smiles and sits in a chair.

"So," Stephanie leans forward, "the creative team and I were talking and we think it'd be a great idea to turn Alice face again. You know, after she loses her title to Eve."

Taylor nods.

"We were thinking it would be interesting for the two of you to be a team."

Taylor gets nervous and looks worryingly at her.

"I heard that you ladies traveled to last night's show together and got along."

Taylor gives her a nervous laugh. "Oh, you uh heard that?"

"I did. It'll almost be like Layla and Michelle were only, you guys are faces. It's only if you want to do it. I'm leaving the choice up to you. I know you two have had some differences since you debuting."

Taylor takes a sigh of relief. _"Should I do it?" _She considers in her head. _"It'll give me something to do. And if I turn it down, I might not be used for weeks!"_

"I'll do it!" Taylor smiles.

"Now that's the attitude I like to see!" Stephanie smiles. "I know it's quite early but I want you to get familiar with it." She says pulling out a script and handing it to Taylor.

Taylor takes it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome dear. I'll see you later tonight." She smiles as Taylor gets up and leaves.

* * *

"Did ya hear?" Taylor asks, plopping down on the bench as Randy oils up.

"About um, the terrible twos?" He looks at her. "Their contracts expired, didn't it?"

"They sure did. And to think Nikki was recently out to get me." She shakes her head.

"I can't believe she told me to stay away from you." He chuckles.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me she wouldn't tell Dolph if I stayed away."

"What does that have with anything?" Taylor frowns.

"I asked her the same thing. The good thing though is she can't harass you anymore."

"Oh I know!" Taylor smiles a bit. "It's all over."

"Hey Alice told me about you and her teaming up in the near future?"

Taylor stands up. "You're talking to her again?"

"Well I meant I overheard her talking."

She gives him a look. "Yeah, we're gonna be partners. I hope she doesn't bully me."

"She won't." Randy assures.

"You say that now." She rolls her eyes.

"Taylor, I have to tell you something." He says in a serious tone.

Taylor looks at the clock on the wall and back at him. "Later okay? I have to run over to commentary. I promise I'll be back after!" She flashes Randy a smile and runs off.

* * *

Taylor's music hits and she comes out on stage. The crowd must be a bad one because they aren't really making noise. This doesn't effect her mood at all. She walks down the ramp, smiling and high-fiving fans along the way. She makes it to the commentary table and JBL and Michael are waiting.

She takes a seat on the end next to JBL.

"How are ya Taylor?" JBL asks with a smile.

She gives him a smile back. "I'm doing fantastic! How are you gentlemen?"

"I'm doing great!" Michael says.

"As well as I!" JBL says.

AJ's music hits and she skips out to the ring.

Tayor rolls her eyes and JBL catches it.

"What was the eye roll for?"

"Nothing. I just find it disturbing how she bounces from guy to guy."

"Are you jealous?" Michael chuckles.

Taylor looks over at him. "What would I have to be jealous for?"

"Well you and Dolph Ziggler ended your relationship and AJ moved on to John Cena." Michael says, referring to the on screen relationships. "He may have attacked Randy, but he is your childhood favorite!"

Layla's music hits and she comes out to the ring.

"I have better things to spend my time on." Taylor answers. "I don't need a relationship anyway. I'm focusing on the thing I love most, and that's wrestling. AJ needs to take notes."

"Those are fightin words right there Michael!" JBL laughs.

The match picks up and Layla and AJ go at it.

"You're a close friend with Layla, right Taylor?" Michael asks.

"That I am." Taylor smiles, admiring her friend in the ring.

"Is she a sweetheart? I hear she's mean."

"She is the absolute sweetest diva you could ever meet. She's been on commentary before."

"Michael has short term memory!" JBL laughs.

Most of the match, it's hard to tell who will pick up the win. Both of them put great effort into the match.

AJ knocks Layla out of the ring and slides out to bring her back in. She blows a kiss to Taylor.

Taylor glares at her.

She isn't paying attention when she gets back in and Layla defeats her via roll up up pin.

Layla's music booms through the arena and Taylor stands up, clapping and smiling.

Layla quicky gets out of the ring, raising her hands high. Taylor soon joins her as AJ sits in the middle of the ring and throws a fit.

"Nice job Miss El." Taylor hugs her friend.

"No, thank you for distracting her." Layla winks.

"I honestly didn't." Taylor giggles. "She just blew me a kiss and kept staring at me. She distracted herself!" She smiles.

Layla giggles.

"I need to go talk to Randy. See ya."

Taylor walks down the long hallway leading to the men's locker room. The door is open a crack so Taylor just walks in.

She is shocked at the sight before her.

Taylor shields her eyes. "Oh god! I'm really sorry for barging in like that!"

Alice jumps off of Randy and fixes her top in the process. Randy gets up as well and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No, Taylor it's fine! You didn't know." Alice says. She fixes herself up a bit more and looks at Randy and back at Taylor. "Can we talk for a sec?"

Taylor slowly steps into the hall and waits for her.

Alice steps out and shuts the door behind her. "That was pretty embarrassing huh?" She laughs.

"It really was." Taylor looks down at the floor.

"Listen, I know you and I haven't been besties lately, but I'm kind of hoping we could patch things up now that Randy and I are back together we are going to be partners soon anyway."

Taylor tries her best to to hide the dreadful look in her eyes. "Y-yo-you and him are back together?!"

"I'm so grateful that he took me back! I really miss and love him."

Taylor stares at her. Not sure what to do. How could Randy go back to this woman. She broke his heart! Let alone cheated on him!

"I know you and Randy have gotten close. I just wanted to know you'll be sharing his company." Alice smiles. "I need to get my things. I'll see you." She walks off.

Randy opens the door and pulls her inside.

"I know it seems crazy-"

"Just a tad bit. How? Why? She cheated on you! I know you still loved her but I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to take her back!" Taylor frowns.

"We've missed each other and we've been talking again for quite awhile."

"Oh that's cool. So I guess this is what you wanted to tell me." Taylor says, folding her arm cross her chest.

"I know this upsets you and all. Yeah, she broke my heart but people deserve second chances, right?"

"Sure, some people do, but not cheaters. Once a cheater always a cheater." She storms off.

**Crazy right? The next chapter is going to skip ahead a bit. I want to get to the juicer parts;p**


	39. Chapter 39

**Happy Summerslam!(:**

**Chapter 39**

_It's now three months later towards the end of May._

Taylor and Alice just won their tag match against Aksana and Tamina on Raw.

"Hey Taylor, Alice you two have become quite a force here. Anything you'd like to say?" The interviewer for the YouTube's Backstage Fallout asks.

Alice smiles. "Me and Shorty here," she wraps her arm around Taylor, and calls her the nickname she developed for her shortly after they become onscreen partners, " we um, we just blow every one away." She smiles.

"I'd like to add to that and say we're pretty amazing if I may say." Taylor adds with a smile.

"We're defeating nearly everyone we face!" Alice continues.

"If that's not amazing," Taylor shrugs, "I don't know what is."

They both walk off with their arms wrapped around one another.

"This is pretty fun!" Taylor slides off her kick pads and takes off her boots once they get to the locker room.

"Hell yeah it is!" Alice agrees. "They should make tag titles for the divas!"

Taylor gasps. "They should! We've been partners since the end of February! I think we deserve some gold." Taylor smiles.

"Make the division even better. I hated those bitches but now that Eve and Kelly Kelly and even the Bella are gone, the division is struggling." Alice frowns.

Taylor sighs. "I thought me coming here would help. Guess one person can't save the division after all."

"We have to work as a team."

Taylor has now turned her attention to the screen. Dolph, AJ, and Big E are just not making their entrance. Dolph is now the World Heavyweight Champion, cashing in on Alberto the night after Wrestlemania. Taylor couldn't be more happy for Dolph. She wishes she was out there when he won it but they celebrated later that night.

Taylor watches as Dolph and AJ sloppily kiss one another and Big E just stands there. They've been an onscreen couple since mid-February when AJ turned on John. Unlike the other men, AJ didn't have anything going on with John outside of work. That should be a good thing to hear but Taylor can't help to think if the curse of AJ will have an effect on Dolph.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Alice turns off the tv. "You don't need to be watching that."

Taylor looks at the floor. "Do you um, think they do anything? Like fool around?"

"Taylor that is so ridiculous! How long have you and Dolph been together?"

"Three months." Taylor picks at her arm sleeve.

"Exactly! The curse of AJ will pass right through him."

"It didn't pass through Phil, Not Primo, Not Daniel. She's slept with Cody, with Alberto!" Taylor starts to get angry. "Why is she getting so much attention and all she does is sleep around?!"

Randy walks in. "Randy, please tell Taylor that Dolph would never leave her." Alice sighs.

"He wouldn't even think twice." Randy assures.

Taylor sighs and throws her arm sleeves in her bag. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright." Alice smiles.

Taylor goes to the showers and turns the water on. She steps underneath the shower head and the water is already warm. It feels good on Taylor's skin. Taking showers helps her forget about any current troubles. Lately, things have been hectic. Her and Dolph couldn't be better, but she feels like she barely sees him. That's crazy because they work together. He's been busy promoting and going over storylines. Taylor has also been busy. She's been going over things with Alice and hanging with Layla, Kaitlyn and Natalya a lot. It all feels crazy.

Taylor steps out after what seems like forever and wraps a towel around her body. She steps out and goes over to her bag.

Someone clears their throat and she jumps, nearly dropping the towel.

"What are you doing Jack? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I was looking for Dolph." He stands up with a smile.

"Um he has a match right now?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

He slaps his forehead. "That's right! I completely forgot! Sorry for bothering you." He turns to leave. "You look very gorgeous."

Once he leaves, Taylor can't help but shiver. Jack can be a bit of a creep sometimes. She digs through her clothes. She slips on a white hoodie, black shorts and pink converse.

She decides to walk around and wait for Dolph's match to end.

"Hey Kaitlyn!" She smiles as she approaches one of her best friends.

Kaitlyn is all smiles as she has the Divas Championship slung over her shoulder. "Hi."

"Have I ever told you that you make a fine champ?" Taylor asks and pops the "p"

"A lot of people have." She gloats.

"So what's up with you and the Celtic Warrior?" Taylor grins.

"We're still taking things slow, but I'm starting to really fall for him."

"Awhhh!" Taylor pokes Kaitlyn.

"Oh stop!" She giggles and pushes Taylor. "What about you and Randal?" Kaitlyn teases.

"Ha, ha, ha, mock all you want." Taylor pushes Kaitlyn back.

Kaitlyn smiles. "But seriously, how is he?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Yeah but he wants you to be." Kaitlyn laughs and runs.

Taylor chases after her around until Kaitlyn runs into someone's back.

Taylor stops running and just stands there.

Big E turns around, jamming food into his mouth. He glares at the two divas.

Taylor helps Kaitlyn to her feet. "I uh, I'm sorry." Kaitlyn says.

"I'm trying to eat and you over here running into me!" Big E says, still shoving food into his mouth. "What's wrong with you Taylor?!"

Taylor frowns at him. "Um, I didn't bump into you. She did." She says, pointing to Kaitlyn.

"Yeah right." He picks up another piece of meat. "Kaitlyn wouldn't do that."

Kaitlyn just stands there quietly.

Taylor shakes her head. She guesses that Dolph's match is over so she pulls Kaitlyn away.

"He's such a creep." Kaitlyn says.

"Almost as much as Jack." Taylor laughs.

Taylor sees Dolph and runs and jumps on him, wrapping her legs around him.

"Hey." He laughs.

She looks into his eyes. "Hi." She giggles.

"I uh, I'm gonna go find-"

"Sheamus!" Dolph and Taylor both say, interrupting Kaitlyn.

"Yeah." She smiles a bit and walks off.

"I miss you. We barely get to spend time together." Dolph says as he holds Taylor up for support.

"I know." Taylor pouts. "It's not fun."

"Hey no pouting. Give me a smile."

She doesn't give him a smile but she does lean in and kiss him.

He pulls away with a grin. "That was even better."

She unwraps her legs from around him and takes his hand into the locker room.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower. Wait here?"

"Of course." She smiles.

She sits on the couch and picks up the World Heavyweight title. It's heavier than she'd thought it'd be. She tucks some hair behind her hair and admires the gold championship. _"I wonder what it'd be like to have the divas title." _She thinks excitedly to herself. Growing up, she always idolized the Women's Championship. She wishes the WWE had kept that around. But she does like the butterfly emblazoned divas title.

AJ walks in with a smile on her face. "Is Dolph in here?"

Taylor breaks away from her thoughts and looks up. "He's in the shower." Taylor replies and goes back to her thoughts.

"Never mind then." She turns to walk away but turns back to Taylor. "Ya know, I find it pretty pathetic how you have to copy me."

Taylor looks back up. "What are you talking about? You're the last person I'd ever want to be like."

AJ laughs. "Oh please! Wearing converse all the time, claiming how you weren't popular in high school and you didn't have a lot growing up, that's sounds just like me!" She snorts "And the whole "I've wanted to be a diva since I was twelve" thing, is so fake!"

"Listen," Taylor stands up, "I never ever want to be you and I've probably wanted to be a diva longer too! What person in their right mind would want to be like you!? Look at you! You sleep around all time to get your way to the top." Taylor gets in her face. "I never had to do that and I never ever will." Taylor grins.

AJ gives her those crazy eyes and prepares to slaps her when Dolph walks out with a towel around his waist. "What's going on?"

AJ looks at him with a smile. "I was just telling Taylor about some upcoming storylines so she's comfortable with them." She smiles again.

Taylor gets ready to open her mouth when Dolph beats her to it.

"That's nice." He smiles and heads back to the bathroom.

AJ waves to Taylor and skips away.

Dolph comes out changed and they get their things together and head to his rental. They drive to the hotel and go up to the room.

Taylor changes into sweats and one of his shirts and he takes his pants and shirt off. They both climb into bed and watch tv.

After awhile, Taylor turns to him. "Can I ask you something?"

He turns to her. "Yeah babe?"

"What do you think of AJ?"

He gives her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well like, in general."

"Well I hated working with her at first. I think it's crap how she bounces from guy to guy. I like working with Big E though. That guy is hilarious! Since I'm being honest, now that we've worked together for some time, she isn't as bad."

Taylor doesn't say anything.

"Why'd you ask?" He moves some hair out of her face.

"I just, I was just asking." She turns back to tv.

"Hey," he turns her face back to him, "I may be kissing her a lot onscreen but I'm thinking of you the whole time."

She smiles, cuddles into chest and falls asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**It seems too late but I wanted to add a bit to the first chapter lol so I did:p There's a bit more said in Randy and Taylor's conversation so you can go check that out if you haven't already(:**

**Chapter 40**

Taylor wakes up and feels around the bed. She realizes Dolph isn't in there and slowly opens her eyes.

She sighs. _"Must be going over more storyline stuff." _She thinks to herself. She sits up and looks around. She looks at the time on her phone. It's 11:05. She smiles and rushes to her bag. She grabs her black and white board shorts and hot pink halter top with the strings around the neck and changes.

She goes in the bathroom and looks at herself in mirror. She smiles, grabs a towel and heads to the hotel's outdoor pool. It's empty but Taylor does see Randy lying on his back in one of the chairs with sunglasses on.

Taylor grins and sneaks up on him. It makes it easier because she doesn't have any shoes on.

"Boo!" She taps him on the arm.

He jumps, knocking his glasses off his face. "Holy shit!"

Taylor giggles. "Did I scare you Randal?" She smiles.

"No, not at all." He picks his glasses up and races up to grab her but she drops her towel and jumps in the pool.

"Ha ha!" She points and laughs at him when she comes up from the water. "Why aren't you getting in?"

"Because I came to relax." He says, putting his hands behind his head again.

"Boo, that's no fun!" Taylor splashes in the water. "Where's Alice?"

"She went out with Natalya. Where's your thing?" He asks referring to Dolph. He slides his glasses up and grins.

"Rude." Taylor smiles. "I don't know where he is." She frowns. "When I woke up he wasn't there."

"Oh isn't that sad." He teases.

"Hey!" Taylor splashes water at him.

"Are you trying to start something?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe." She giggles and swims to the other side of the pool."Get in Randaaaal!" She drags his name on.

"No Shorty." He grins.

"Don't call me that! Alice only calls me that because we're partners. She doesn't even do it outside of work."

"Well then I guess I will." He smiles. Taylor swims around for a while, while holding conversation with Randy, while he's on twitter.

"Hey who's this?" He asks, showing her his phone.

"Well I can't see that butthead." She rolls her eyes.

"Then come here." She groins but gets out of the pool.

She sits in the chair next to him and looks at the phone. She was mentioned on a tweet and someone with a name she doesn't recognize.

_"I made some terrible mistakes in my life but pushing my best friend away was the worst."_

"That's Emma." She says to Randy.

"That girl you told me about? That one that was crazy about me?"

"Yeah." Taylor looks at the tweet again. The tweet was made last night.

"So I know she got mad because I got busted," he frowns, "but I'm still trying to put the pieces together."

Taylor gets up, grabs her towel and heads back to the room.

She lies on her stomach on the bed and thinks. She misses Emma and she always has. The last time they've talked was at graduation. They caught up a bit, Emma apologized and wished each other good luck, but that was it. She hasn't seen her in years. She wonders what Emma is up to. What kind of job she has, what she looks like now. Is she married? Does she have kids?

Taylor groins and rolls over on her back. Why did the argument break them apart. "Damn you Randy." She sighs. She remembers going on the tour. Meeting Trish, Victoria, Hurricane, Jeff Hardy, Eddie Guerrero, Triple H, Batista and many others. She remembers being in the front row and sitting beside Emma and enjoying the whole experience with her. She then sits up.

She remembers being backstage and a excited Emma coming up to her. She asked her to get an autograph from her all time favorite superstar, the one and only.

"Randy." She scurries up and changes into a tank top and shorts.

She races to the pool but discovers he is no longer there. She races to his room and knocks on the door.

He opens the door. "You alright? You took off and didn't say anything." He frowns.

"I'm fine." She rushes into the room.

"You sure?"

"Randy, I need you tell me about that night." She sits on the bed and pats the spot next to her.

He sits down. "What night?"

"The night that you decided drugs weren't the answer. The night that you changed."

He remembers that night like it was yesterday. "There was this girl." He begins.

"What did she look like?" Taylor interrupts.

"I don't know Taylor." He frowns. "All I know is she had skin like yours and long wavy hair."

"Tell me more."

"Well she basically came in the locker room and called me on my faults. She threatened to report me. She told me how I was a role model but I really wasn't because of what I was going. I never saw her again. Never got a name, age or anything." He frowns. "I was an idiot and ended up going to the club that night, got really, messed up." He shakes his head.

"Randy, I think that girl was me." She smiles.

"It couldn't have been. I would've known if it was you."

"No, I just thought about it back in the room. There was a tour happening that night, right?"

"Yeah. There were high school seniors from this one high school. They got front row seats and came backstage. They got the whole experience."

"Exactly. I was part of that group. My best friend, the one that made that tweet, me and her went. And I was just getting ready to meet John and get an autograph. Then she came to me all hyper and told me to get one from you. She was too nervous to do it herself."

"So you went," he continues the story, "you came in and saw me, smoking weed." He frowns.

She nods her head. " I was just angry with you all together. I told you that people looked up to you and so did Emma. They saw you as a role model along with so many other people. But when you harmed yourself like that," she pauses, "it made you less of a role model."

There's a look of hope in Randy's eyes. After all those long years of wondering and waiting, he's finally found her. She was right in front of him and he didn't even know. He knew there was something about Taylor. The way she acted and the way she did things. He just couldn't think of what it was. But it was her. She saved his life. She made him realize that drugs weren't doing him any good and were only going to hurt him later in life. He smiles and wraps his arms around Taylor's waist, hugging her. She wraps her arms around his neck and closes her eyes.

Taylor is happy for Randy. She felt sorta bad for him in a way. Sometimes he'd talk about this girl, but he wouldn't talk about it long. It seemed like it was troubling him. He didn't want to bother Taylor and ask her about Emma so he never did. But now she knows what caused her and Emma to stop being friends. It wasn't necessarily Randy's fault. Emma was just living in a fantasy.

Randy holds Taylor tighter.

He pulls away and looks her in the eyes. He has a smile on his face. He brings his hand to her cheek and strokes it with his thumb. Taylor bites her lip as he leans in to kiss her and she even considers going with it. But it's wrong and she shouldn't, so she backs away.

"Uh," Taylor looks down then stands up, "I should go. I'm really happy for you. Who knew that it was me all along." She smiles and leaves.

Randy watches her as she leaves. He just can't believe it. He pulls his phone out and calls the Miz.

"Hey, what's up man?" Mike says.

"Remember that girl I've told you about? The one who gave me that lecture and I just shook it off at first?"

Mike thinks for a second. "I think so. Why?"

"Well, I know who she is."

"Really? Are you going to meet up with her or something?" Mike asks.

"I already know her."

"Really man? Who is it?!" Mike asks, growing more curious.

"It's Taylor."

"Really? All this time?"

"I didn't believe it at first, but she remembers too."

"Man that's awesome. What are you gonna do now, ask her to marry you?" Mike laughs.

"No. I just can't believe it's her. I almost kissed her..." Randy starts to trail off.

"Excuse me? What!? You kissed her!"

"Who is that?" Layla asks in the background.

"Randy." Mike replies

"Hi Randy!" Layla shouts.

"Hi Layla and I said almost. I didn't."

"What happened?" Layla asks.

"He tried to kiss Taylor." Mike says.

Randy sighs. "Awh Randy!" Layla squeals.

"It's not awh. She feels nothing but friendship for me! And we're both dating other people."

"How did she react?" Mike asks.

"She backed away." Randy frowns.

"Well if she wasn't dating Ziggler, she totally would've let it happen." Mike says.

"Mhm." Layla agrees. "I didn't know you liked her Randy."

"I don't want to get into it."

Layla pouts. "Alright. We won't force it out of you."

"We'll see you later man." Mike says.

"Yeah, later." Randy hangs up.

**Randy though, I just can't:,)**


	41. Chapter 41

**I don't know how I do it but I feel like I get a lot of reviews in just the first day within uploading. Thank you so much guys(: I hope you're enjoying this! Don't be too shy to review!;p**

**Chapter 41**

Randy walks through the hall, looking for Miz or Layla or both. He sees them standing to the side in the hall. Layla is laughing, probably at one of his corny jokes.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Randy asks them.

"Hi Randy." Layla smiles.

"What's up?" Mike asks.

Randy leads them to a more private area. "So what we talked about earlier, about the kiss and everything. Don't say a word, to anyone."

Layla frowns. "I can't ask Taylor about it?"

"Why in the hell would you wanna do that?! She pulled away for a reason." Randy scrunches his face.

"Yeah, but only because she's with Ziggler." Mike reminds.

"You know what, just don't say anything. I don't need any drama alright?" Randy stares the couple down.

"You have my word man." Miz says.

Both men turn to Layla.

She sighs. "I won't say anything either."

* * *

Taylor walks around thinking about the events that took place. She too, can't believe she was the one who helped Randy turn his life around. Why did it take so long for her to remember. How could she forget telling off a superstar? She saw the look in his eyes when he realized it was her. The way he looked at her, was Kaitlyn right about what she said a couple of months ago? Did Randy have feelings for her? Truth is, she doesn't know how she feels about him. When she first arrived, she'd never tire of telling people how they were "just friends". She loves Dolph so she knows she shouldn't feel anything for anyone else. They're friends but friends don't have sexual tension between them.

She thinks back to the night when he looked like he wanted to kiss her. The night in the RV and back when Nikki was around her and being a complete bother. Yes she remembers it. The way he touched her and looked at her. The way his eyes lit up. She remembers his touch. She thinks of the way he walks around, lathered in baby oil. She bites her lip. His abs are as shiny as the sun. The baby oil adds more texture to his already perfect body. Those tattoos running up and down his arm.

She slaps her hands over her face. _"Knock it off!" _She scolds herself.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. Slight change in plans." A stagehand runs up to her.

"What do you mean?" She looks at him, confused.

"Well Alice won't be managing your match tonight. You got switched to a mixed tag match with Daniel."

"Yay goatface." She giggles. "Do you know why the match was changed though?"

"I couldn't tell you that. I was just told to make sure you were aware." He walks away.

"Hmp. I don't even know who I'm facing." She throws her hands down at her sides.

"Heard about the change?" She turns around and Alice is there.

"Yeah." Taylor frowns. "I'm cool with it but I was fine with the original."

"Maybe they're trying something new." Alice shrugs. "Don't ask me what." They both giggle.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find Daniel. I'll see you later." She smiles and goes to find Daniel.

She finds him picking through food.

Taylor clears her throat and he turns around with a hand full of food in his hand.

Taylor giggles. "I'm not sure if you knew this or not, but we're partners tonight."

"Yeah, they told me."

"Oh."

"Hey uh, I'm sorry about all the crap you had to put up with. The first couple of months should've never been that hard on you." Daniel says.

"Thanks." Taylor smiles. "Ya know, you don't seem bad at all."

"AJ makes all her exes seem like they were the problem instead of her." He rolls his eyes.

"Why did you date her anyway?"

"I'm still not sure." He chuckles and she giggles.

"I've never worked with you in the ring but can you promise me something?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah?"

"Whoever our opponents are, we'll go out there and kick ass."

"Yes!" Daniel shouts and raises his fingers in the air.

"Yes!" Taylor shouts and does the same.

"Yes!" He shouts back.

She smiles. "Yes!"

They both skip down the hall, chanting yes.

* * *

They decide to make their entrance together to make things more fun. Once Daniel's music hits, they both skip out chanting yes. The crowd gets behind them and chants yes too. "The following is a mixed tag team match! Introducing first, the team of Daniel Bryan and Taylor Ryan!" Lillian's voice booms through the arena. They get in the ring at the same time and chant yes once they get in. Taylor giggles. Her and Daniel stay at their corner as they wait for their opponents.

To Taylor's dismay, Dolph's music hits, and Dolph, AJ and Big E walk out. Taylor stands there in shock. Did someone set this up? Did someone request his match? She doesn't want to face Dolph. Even if she technically won't be fighting him, she doesn't want to go against him. She looks at Daniel who shrugs. Apparently, he didn't know who their opponents were either.

"And their opponents, accompanied by Big E Langston, the team of Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee!" She looks back at the stage and they're kissing._ "Really?" _She says to herself. Why did he do that with her out there in the ring. She understands it's part of the storyline and they did it for heel heat, but couldn't he just kiss her on the cheek? Taylor sighs as the three make their way to the ring. Big E stays outside as Dolph and AJ enter the ring. Taylor pats Daniel on the back, signaling that she wants to start the match and he nods. The bells rings. Taylor cracks her neck and shakes her hands around. She goes to lock up with AJ but she starts skipping around her. Taylor, who's had it with the skipping, grabs AJ by her hair and slams her to the mat. She climbs on top of her and slams her head into the mat some more. She gets off of her and as AJ sits up Taylor runs towards her and does a running knee attack.

Taylor climbs on the top rope and raises her hand and the crowd cheers. She looks behind her and Big E is standing down on the padded floor. He gives her this weird look so she turns around and tries to ignore it. She goes for a cross body but AJ jumps and drop kicks her at the last second. She falls hard on her back and AJ covers her for a two count. AJ sits on her back and grabs her chin. Taylor reaches for the ropes or for Daniel. Taylor manages to stand up and AJ changes the lock into a sleeper hold. She does that crazy laugh as Taylor feels herself losing conciseness. Daniel bangs on the top turnbuckle and gets a yes chant going.

Taylor slowly regains her strength and grabs AJ by her hair, flipping her forward, off of her back. She stumbles forward a bit and crawls to Daniel. AJ crawls to Dolph. Daniel gets a nice pop and dropkicks Dolph as he rushes towards him. Dolph jumps back up many times, only to be dropkicked again.

"Yes!" Daniel shouts. Dolph sits up on his knees and Daniel roundhouse kicks him in the chest as the crowd repeatedly chants yes. Taylor claps him on. Daniel goes for the No Lock when Big E starts to cause a distraction when he jumps on the apron. The ref goes over to him and yells at him. Daniel breaks the submission and stands up. With his back turned, AJ grins and slips into the ring. She taps him on the shoulder and when he turns around, she slaps him hard across the face.

AJ runs back out on the apron and Taylor gets in. She goes for AJ but by this time, the ref is paying attention and yells at Taylor to get back on the apron.

Dolph laughs. "Come on!" He yells and puts Daniel in a head lock, while doing a head stand. Taylor jumps up and down chanting "Let's go Bryan!" and the crowd follows. Daniel counters it to the No Lock but Dolph makes it to the ropes. As Dolph stands up, Daniel jumps on him from off the turnbuckle. Daniel then puts Dolph in the surfboard stretch submission. He ends up letting him go. Dolph rolls over to the ropes and stands up on the apron. Daniel clotheslines him off. As Dolph starts to stand up, Daniel runs from one side of the ring to other and springs through the ropes. Dolph moves out of the way and pushes Daniel into the barricade. Big E helps Dolph back in the ring. As the ref begins his count.

Daniel gets back in at the count of six. Dolph pulls him to the middle and does his elbow drops. He throws Daniel into the turnbuckle but Daniel does a reverse irish whip and runs at him. He kicks him with both feet. He wrestles with Dolph to the middle and puts Dolph in the No Lock for the third time. And this time, he taps.

Taylor leans between the ropes and gets in the ring. Daniel's music goes off and he raises his fingers chanting yes. Taylor does the same and Daniel raises both their hands. Taylor gets on the turnbuckle and holds up the peace sign. All of a sudden, the music cuts off and the crowd reaction changes. Taylor gets off the turnbuckle and turns around.

Daniel is lying with his back on the mat. Big E is standing over him with a stale expression. He glares over at Taylor, who falls down to the mat and scoots back to the corner.

"No. Don't do it!" She cries to Big E, who ignores her pleas. He picks Daniel up and performs the Big Ending on him. His music hits and he leaves the ring. Taylor crawls over to Daniel to check on him.

**I like how** **their names went together. Daniel Bryan, Taylor Ryan;p **


	42. Chapter 42

**So I TOTALLY should've mentioned this a couple chapters ago but I didn't think of it. If you like the Randy/Taylor pairing, you should check out a one shot by MeWantTitleMatch called Dirty Little Secret. It takes place where chapter one in this would and the setting is different but it's good(:**

**Also, Taylor and Alice's outfits are up on my page!;p**

**Chapter 42**

Taylor sits on the bench, bouncing her knee up and down. What just happened out there, seriously frightened her. She can't tell if that was scripted or not. She didn't even know she'd be facing them tonight.

Layla sits beside her, rubbing her back. "It's going to be okay. I'm sure that was all for television." She assures.

"I just, poor Daniel. That really looked like it hurt and he's so small." Taylor frowns.

"I know." Layla frowns too. "But he's taken many bumps before. He can handle." Layla gets up and leaves.

Dolph comes in the with title on his shoulder and a grin.

Taylor looks up at him and frowns. "Was he supposed to do that?"

"Attack Daniel? Of course! That what heels do." He sits beside her.

She sighs. "It just seemed really painful is all. Poor Daniel."

"Babe, you're taking this too seriously. Big E is gaining real good heel heat! Daniel will be fine." He brushes it off.

Taylor frowns at her boyfriend once again._ "Why is he acting like this?"_

* * *

Dolph is showering and Taylor is getting ready for bed. It's been a pretty rough night and she's happy that she finally gets to go to bed. As soon as she lies down, she gets a text message. She sighs and sits up on her elbow. She picks the phone up and sees Randy's name on the screen. She smiles and opens the text.

_"Hey, you looked pretty shaken up out there tonight. Just wanted to make sure you're okay_."

She smiles at the text.

_"I'm fine. Thanks for asking(:"_

_"You're welcome. Good night."_

_"GOOOODNIGHT RANDAAAAAAL!(:"_

Someone knocks on the door the next morning. Dolph is already heading out and he opens the door to leave, Alice is standing there.

"Hi Dolph." She smiles.

"Hey." He replies. "Taylor is sleeping."

"Ugh still? She was supposed to up by now! We have a photo shoot today!" She walks past Dolph, into the room.

She sees him leaving. "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading out to hang with Jack." He answers before leaving.

Alice goes over to the bed and grabs Taylor's arm. Her sleeping body lifts up from the bed. Alice grabs her other arm. "Get up girl." She shakes her.

Taylor groins but keeps her eyes closed. "Get up!" Alice shakes her some more. She sits Taylor up. "I'll pick you up."

"No."

"That's it." Alice lifts the smaller diva over her shoulder.

Taylor rubs her eyes and opens them. "Put me down!" She tries to wiggle out of Alice's grip.

"We have a photo shoot today. You were supposed to be awake already." Alice frowns.

"I'm too tired." Taylor whines again.

Alice sets her down. "Well too damn bad. We're already late." Alice folds her arms across her chest. "Now go throw something on."

Taylor being defeated, sighs and digs through her bag. She finds something simple and goes into the bathroom to change.

* * *

"So what were you and Dolph doing last night sleeping beauty?" Alice teases as she drives them to the studio.

"Nothing at all." Taylor shakes her head, bringing her knees to her chin.

Alice laughs. "Keeping your sex life a secret, I respect that."

"We honestly did nothing. We went to the room and while he was in the shower, I went to bed."

"Mhm." Alice grins.

"I don't know what's up with him." Taylor brings her legs down and sits cross-legged. "It's like that title went to his head."

"What do you mean? You two seem fine."

"It's like, he doesn't care if he hurts anyone. He doesn't care about his co-workers anymore. I think sometimes he sends Big E on people without a script."

"That's ridiculous." Alice objects.

"Well that's how I feel." Taylor frowns. "And we're barely spending time together. We're both so busy."

"It's the same with Randy and I. Sometimes we're just too busy for one another. But we always make time."

Taylor sighs. "Well we are about to take many sexy photos and have fun so don't be a bummer." Alice scolds.

Taylor stares straight at the road.

* * *

"We want a simple photo shoot for you too. Nothing too crazy." A photographer, Gary says. "Since you two are partners, I thought it'd be cute to do something like this."

Taylor and Alice smile at one another. "That's fine." Taylor smiles.

"What are we wearing?" Alice asks with excited eyes.

"That's the thing, we haven't really come up with anything." Gary frowns.

"Hm," Alice thinks, "we could wear our wrestling gear."

"That's boring." Taylor rolls her eyes. "They want something else, right?"

"Possibly. We could take some photos in your gear if you'd like."

"What about wearing our boyfriend's wrestling shirts!" Alice says, nearly jumping out of her chair.

"But that's been done before. So simple." Taylor objects.

Alice frowns. "Are you going to reject everything I suggest?"

I got it!" Taylor jumps from her chair. "Alice is more of the badass diva. She can be nice but she's more of the tough one in the ring. As oppose to me. I'm more of the sweet and sensitive type. I don't like hurting people too bad."

"Okay." Gary says. "What do you got?"

"Well," she smiles, "you can dress Alice in mostly black, or maybe red, showing her tough side. I'll dress in white, obviously showing my sweet side. We can take a bunch of pictures. Then, give the photo ahoot an awesome name." She smiles.

Gary turns to his other co-workers for small talk. Alice smiles at her.

"We like the idea. We'll do it!" Gary smiles.

Taylor hugs Alice and giggles. They head to the dressing rooms with the makeup and hair stylists.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Alice squeals.

Taylor smiles as she looks through the racks of many clothes.

"Look at these!" Alice holds up black suede high heels.

Taylor smiles at her. "I like this!" Taylor holds up a black lace dress. "I need to get one."

"I think I have one!" Alice runs her hand along the shoes.

Taylor grabs a white tank top with ruffles at the bottom and white shorts. "What shoes should I wear?" Taylor joins Alice by the shoes.

Alice look at Taylor's outfit and then at the shoes. She picks up a pair of white Chuck Taylors. "These are def your style!""

Taylor smiles and takes the shoes and goes to leave.

"Wait! Help me pick something out."

Taylor giggles and sets her clothes down. She picks out black, leather tights with slits on them. "These would look great on you!"

"With this too!" Alice smiles and pulls out a black, long sleeve shirt. "Got my outfit!"

"Let's go change!" Taylor waves her eyebrows and they get changed. They get makeup applied and Alice gets her hair curled while Taylor gets hers straightened.

* * *

Taylor jumps on Alice's back and giggles. The fan is blowing on them and the photographer's snap some pictures.

"That one was perfect!" Gary calls.

Alice leans forward and another picture is taken.

Taylor jumps off her back. They take a picture of then with locked arms and standing back to back. They unlock arms but remain back to back. Taylor holds up her signature peace sign and Alice makes a mean but sexy face.

They take about twenty photos total, two being individual. They sit side by side eating snacks and deciding which ones should be used for the poster in the next issue, while the rest will be posted on the website.

"I hate that one!" Alice objects.

"But I love it!" Taylor giggles and eats a grape.

"I look like I was taking a shit!" Alice takes a sip of water.

"No!" Taylor laughs.

"Why are you laughing then?"

Taylor can't stop laughing so Alice deletes the picture.

"I like this one." Alice points to a picture of them sitting back to back on the floor.

"So do I." Taylor smiles and Alice chooses it.

They go back and forth for an hour deciding which photos to delete and keep. They walk back to the dressing room when they're finished.

"Hey ladies, can you come here for a sec?" Gary calls them over.

Taylor shrugs and walks toward him. Followed by Alice.

"I had a great time working with you two. We all had so much fun and you ladies were so cooperative."

Taylor and Alice smile at each other.

"I'm going to allow you ladies to keep those outfits." He smiles. "I rarely do that." He winks.

"Thank you!" Taylor and Alice say in unison. They both hug Gary.

"You're welcome. Hopefully I'll be your photographer again sometime." He smiles and walks away.

"I can't believe we get to keep the clothes!" Alice says looking down at her outfit. "I'm keeping mine on!"

Taylor laughs. "Well I already have a pair of converse like these but I love the top and shorts." She looks down at them.

They go back to the dressing room, change and get their things together.

"Hey you wanna get out of here and do something. Maybe get something to eat or go shopping?" Alice looks over at her.

Taylor looks up at Alice. "I'd love too." They link arms and walk out of the studio.

* * *

"I had so much fun. I can't wait to see our pictures in that magazine! Eveyone's going to be so jealous!" Alice gloats as they head to their hotel rooms.

"I feel so happy. This day has been amazing." Taylor smiles.

"We need a girls day out. Get all of us together, like that road trip." Alice smiles.

Taylor laughs. " Who suggested that anyway? That was so much fun!"

"It was." Alice hits the elevator button. "I'm heading to Nattie's room right now."

"Is Tyson not there?" Taylor asks.

"He went home for a couple weeks. Not like they're using him anyway." She shrugs.

Taylor frowns. That's true."

The elevator arrives at Alice's floor. "See ya." She waves and steps out.

Taylor hits the button four to take her up to her and Dolph's room. Taylor is all smiles as she heads to the room. With her new bag of clothes in her hand, she really hopes Dolph is there so she can tell him about her whole day. She slides the card into the slot and opens the door. Right then and there, things will never be the same.

**duh, duh, DUUUUUH!**


	43. Chapter 43

**How could I forget to mention alyssafigz? So rude of me;p Thank you for taking time to read and review(: I don't get tons of reviews but it really makes me a bit more happier when I see that someone left me one(:**

**I was kind of hoping for more reviews but ya get what ya get:p And now, after the little hiatus we have the next chapter!**

**Chapter 43**

Although the lights are off, Taylor sees movement. She turns the light on and drops her bag. There in the room her and Dolph share, is Dolph. He's struggling to put his shorts on. He isn't alone. Right there, lying in the middle of the bed is the one women she hoped wouldn't come between them, AJ. She has the sheet wrapped around her with the sleaziest grin on her face.

Taylor stands completely shocked. Her body not allowing her to move or do anything at all.

"Taylor, listen." Dolph puts his hands out in front of him.

Taylor starts to say something but nothing comes out. Her mouth is dry and she wants to yell and scream at the both of them. But she feels nothing coming out of her mouth. Her legs won't even allow her to move. All she can feel is pure rage and hurt.

"You and I, we were great together but face it, things weren't working. I started to fall for someone else." He slightly turns to AJ. "I loved you, but you weren't doing me any good. The whole time you managed me, I never cashed in once. Not one time! You kept telling me maybe my day would come and that I needed to be patient. I should be the face of the company right now! And when you were no where near me, when I teamed with AJ, she led me to victory. And the more and more I hung with her, I knew I'd be champ in no time."

Taylor can't believe the words that she's hearing right now. She thought Dolph loved her. "I couldn't do it anymore. We just didn't click." He pauses. "And let's face it, there's only one guy out there who you're dying to be with." He says with an almost smug look.

Now Taylor has had it. She looks around for the closet thing, which happens to be a lamp, she picks it up with both hands and throws it on the floor, shattering the lamp and the bulb. She steps forward.

"You're the one I want to be with! I want to be with you and I always have! I loved you!" She can feel tears falling from her eyes. "The first night I came here, I could tell you were interested and so was I! I didn't act like it but I really started to fall for you." Tears are flowing from her eyes now. "I put everything into this relationship. I fell head over heels for you! And you, you sleep with that." She waves her hand at AJ.

"Well I guess if you would've realized you only dragged careers down, you would've left Dolph a long time ago. Just like ya left Dean ." AJ grins.

Taylor glares at AJ then turns her attention back to Dolph. Did he really tell AJ all about her past relationships? If so, what else has he told that crazy nut! Taylor wants to lunge at Dolph. She wants to hurt him, just like he hurt her. But that's no use. She would get into serious trouble. She could get suspended or even worse, lose her job. She cups her hands over her mouth and does the only thing she can, run. She dashes from the room. She couldn't stand the humiliation or the hurt any longer. Her and Dolph only dated for three months but she was crazy about him. The curse didn't pass through him but went directly to him instead.

She's so wrapped up in her thoughts and what happened, she doesn't realize when she runs into someone.

Randy grabs her arms. "What's wrong?" He frowns.

Taylor remains with her hands over her mouth and shakes her head.

"What happened?" He asks again.

She takes her hands away from her mouth. "Dolph he-he-he slept with AJ." Taylor collapse into his chest and cries.

Randy can't believe what he's just heard. How could Dolph cheat on Taylor? He never seemed like he would. He's always been protective when other guys were around or at least when he was and he seemed he really cared. Randy starts to get angry but holds Taylor tighter. She falls to the floor and he goes down with her. Out of all people, why Taylor? Why would someone do something to someone so sweet, so innocent. Someone who saved his life.

"Let's go inside." He says quietly but she doesn't move instead. She clings onto his shirt. It's really killing him to see her like this. He lifts her up and carries her into the room. All the while, she's still crying. He sits on the bed and she remains with her face buried in his shirt. He holds her tighter and runs a hand through her hair. He wants to go find Dolph and beat his fucking head in. But he can't leave her like this. Not now. He lies back on his pillow as she continues to cry and holds onto him. Randy doesn't know how long it takes her to stop crying, but when she does, she falls asleep.

* * *

Randy didn't get much sleep last night. He only got maybe two or three hours of sleep. He stayed up thinking about Taylor. He thought of why Dolph would play the "I have a huge crush on you" bullshit, only to drop her like that. He really broke this diva and he broke her bad. Randy can't put his head on why he would cheat and with all women, AJ?

His thoughts end as a knock is at the door. "Babe, let me in." Alice says from the outside.

Slowly, Randy slips from underneath Taylor. Surprisingly throughout the night, she managed to keep quite a grip on him.

He opens the door and lets Alice in.

"What is she doing in here?!" Alice gives Randy a dirty look and jumps to conclusions.

"Chill. She came here last night. Dolph slept with AJ."

Alice's face drops. "Oh no." She goes over to the bed and sits beside her. "Poor girl." She rubs Taylor's arm.

Taylor begins to wake up. She hears voices and someone rubbing her arm.

"This poor thing." Alice says. "She was crazy for that jerk and she had so much heart for him. How could he?!" She frowns.

"I don't fucking know. But the minute I see his ass, he's going to wish he ended his life himself."

Taylor opens her eyes and sits up. Randy is sitting at the table and Alice is beside her on the bed, rubbing her arm.

Alice frowns and pulls Taylor into a hug. "Sweetie this, this is all wrong."

Taylor can already feel the tears rising. Alice pulls away and brings a hand to Taylor's cheek. Taylor starts crying.

Alice looks frightened and Taylor falls into her chest. "Shh. Things are going to get better." Alice pats Taylor's head and looks at Randy.

"It won't." Taylor says through tears. "They're only going to get worse." She cries harder.

Randy can't stand to see any more and leaves. He knows exactly where Dolph's room is. He marches straight there and bangs on the door. "Open this door fucker!" He yells. "I said open it!" He bangs some more.

A guy he assumes is the manager walks by, with a book of key cards.

Randy turns to the man and grabs the front of his shirt. " Give me the card to this room." He points back to the room.

The man is basically shivering. "I-I-I can't do that sir."

"Don't piss me off today!" Randy growls.

The man scrambles thorough the book until he finds the right card. With his hands shaking, he hands the card to Randy.

Randy snatches it and opens the door. Dolph and his crazy mistress are nowhere to be found. "Fuck." Randy clenches his jaw. He looks down and sees a bag he assumes was Taylor's so he picks it up. He sees her other bags against a wall so he retrieves them as well. He goes back to the room and when he gets there, Taylor is lying on the bed, hugging herself and Alice isn't there. He sets the bags down and walks over to her.

He kneels down toward her and moves her hair out of her face. "Where's Alice?"

"She said she needed to get something and that'll she'll be back."

"I brought your clothes." He motions over to where he set the bags down.

Taylor sits up and wraps her arms around Randy's neck, hugging him. She buries her face in the crook of his neck. He wraps his arms around her and squeezes.

"Let me tell you, Dolph just made the biggest mistake of his life." He rubs her back.

She pulls away and looks him in the eyes. He sees tears falling and wipes them with his thumb.

"What am I going to do now? He basically told me I was useless. He never loved me. I never did anything good for him or his career." She says quietly, shaking her head.

He brings his hand to her cheek. "Don't believe anything that ass told you. You aren't useless. If anything, he and that slut are. I know it seems hard at first. When Alice cheated on me, I felt like I had no hope. I was always angry at the wrong reasons and all the wrong people. But you're going to feel stronger. It's just gonna take time."

She wraps her arms around his neck again and closes her eyes. She can't believe what happened last night. She feels like dying. Like leaving or running away and never looking back but running doesn't solve anything. Things are going to hurt, seeing Dolph at work, seeing him in the ring and backstage. Seeing him out in the ring with AJ and knowing that every time they kiss, he isn't thinking of her.

* * *

Alice storms back to Natalya's room. AJ really has some nerve! First she fucks with Kaitlyn and now she sleeps with Taylor's guy? Alice along with half the divas division, is really fed up with that skipping psycho path.

She storms into the room and goes directly to her phone. She taps away furiously.

Nattie turns from the mirror and looks at her. "You okay Alice?"

Alice makes a tweet._ "So_ _some ladies don't know how to be, well ladies! They like to climb in bed with others' boyfriends. Sometimes that lands you a punch in the fucking face!"_ She doesn't mention Dolph nor AJ but by it getting around, they should know it's about them. Alice doesn't care if she gets into trouble for that tweet.

Nattie comes up behind her and reads the tweet. "What's that about?" She frowns.

Alice turns to her. "Last night, Dolph slept with AJ."

Nattie cups her hands over her mouth. "No!" She says with compete shock. "But Taylor.."

Alice texts Kaitlyn as Layla and tells them there is an emergency and to meet them at Natalya's room.

They both get there in a matter of minutes.

"What's the emergency?" Kaitlyn asks with wide eyes.

Alice sighs. "Last night Dolph cheated on Taylor with AJ."

Layla brings her hands to her mouth in a horrified expression.

Kaitlyn has more of an angry expression on her face. "She really is trying to die." She shakes her head. "She so needs to be put in her place. And as for Dolph, I have no words for him."

"We have to go see her! Where is she?!" Layla asks very anxious.

"Follow me." Alice leads the other divas back to Randy's room.

When they arrive, all three rush to Taylor, who is still sitting on the bed. Randy is beside her and gets up to make room for the girls. Natalya and Layla sit on either side of her and Kaitlyn kneels by her legs.

"Sweetheart, we heard the news and we're so sorry." Layla rubs her back.

Natalya holds her hand and squeezes. "We're going to be right here for you."

"I'm going to start crying again." Taylor gets up. "I think I've had enough attention for a day. I need to go relax in the tub."

"You can take it here!" Alice suggests.

Taylor shakes her head. "I really appreciate it but I need time to myself." She grabs her bags and heads out the door.

Taylor doesn't know where to go. She might as well check out a room. She hopes any are left. These hotels and rooms are usually packed.

She goes to the front desk. "Hi. I um need a room. Single bed."

The concierge types away at the computer. "I have two rooms left. One on the fourth floor and the other up on the fifth floor."

Taylor wants to be no where on the fourth floor. "I'll take the one on the fifth floor please." She gives the man her information and credit card. He does everything necessary and hands her the key card.

"Have a nice day ma'am." He smiles.

"You too." She heads up to the fifth floor. She gets to the room and goes straight to the bathroom. She runs warm water and fills the tub up with bubbles. Once the tub is filled, she slips in. This usually wipes her troubles away but not this time. Little did Taylor know, hell was just beginning.

**:(**


	44. Chapter 44

**I should be studying but I wanted to update another chapter because the last one got some good views(: So here ya are, hehe(; Now off to study. Bleh!**

**Chapter 44**

Taylor rented a car and she's on her way to the live show. She's been driving for about twenty minutes and decides to turn on the radio. She turns to 102.7 during a song.

_"__And you work so hard to get me, just to let me go._

_Yeah you put me in the spotlight, just to steal the show."_

Taylor frowns at the radio and shuts it off. She grips the wheel as tears begin to fall. She pulls over and rests her head on the wheel. It's a new day but Dolph slept with AJ only two nights ago. It's going to take longer than that for her to feel at least a bit better.

"Ugh!" She leans up and wipes her tears. "I shouldn't even go to the show." She can't do that however. She's knows it's important to show up. Besides she has a match tonight. She wishes it was against AJ but it looks like that'll have to wait.

She pulls down the mirror and looks at herself. _"Terrible." _She thinks to herself and pulls the mirror back up. She sighs and continues her drive to te arena. She arrives and drags her bag into the arena. She can feel many eyes on her. The whispers, the stares, the comments, she feels and hears them all. She stares straight ahead as she makes her to the locker room.

Kaitlyn comes up to her. "Steph wants to see you. Do you want me to take your bag?"

She offers Kaitlyn a smile. "No I got it." She makes her way to Stephanie's office and lets herself in since the door is open.

Before she can sit down. Stephanie pulls her into a hug. "I heard about what happened and I am incredibly sorry Taylor. My husband and father send you their wishes."

"Everything happens for a reason right?" Taylor sits down.

Stephanie frowns. "I wanted to tell you that I know this time may be difficult for you right now. So that's why I set up a private dressing room for you. You'll find everything in there that you'd find in the divas locker room. Make up table, couch, mirror and a bathroom with a single shower. You'll get your own room at every arena we go to."

Taylor shakes her head. "You don't need to feel sorry for me just because I've been cheated on. I don't need any special treatment."

Stephanie sighs. "It's a gift from us McMahons. Take it. I think you'll enjoy the privacy and you'll avoid all the questions and stares." She adds.

Taylor sighs but says nothing.

"Here," Stephanie pulls out a map, "if you change your mind, here's the map that'll lead you to the room."

Taylor takes the map. "Thanks." She gets up and leaves. Maybe a private dressing rooms wouldn't be bad. She'd need her own private place for a while. At least until she can get over this. This isn't going to be fun. She knows regardless people will make rumors and assume. And worst of all, they'll try to get information out of her or her friends.

She sighs and looks down at the map. Someone grabs her and she looks up to see Dean.

"Paul kicked us out of the locker room." He says referring to Triple H. "He told us you were going through a hard time and needed privacy."

She just looks at him. "The guys threw a fit but me, I understood. I was willing to let you have your privacy. I privately went to Paul and told him we were wiling to give up our room."

"Th-thank you." She says quietly.

"What Dolph did was fucked up. You deserve better and I know for a fact if you wouldn't have moved, we would still be together." He gains that same devilish grin on his face. He goes to walk away but stops and turns around. "If you uh, ever want to see Dolph get hurt, just let me know. I can arrange something."

"I don't need you to fight my battles." Dean shrugs and walks away.

Taylor finds the room a turns the light on. It is just how Stephanie described it. There's a nice makeup table with a huge mirror. Against the side wall is a black leather couch and a tv mounted on the wall by the door. Towards the back is the bathroom with a single shower.

Taylor throws her bag on the couch and sits in front of the mirror. She sighs. Things are going to be terrible. She knows it. Why, why do bad things happen to good people? She's never done a thing wrong to anyone! So why do people feel the need to hurt her so bad?

She runs a hair through her hair. She goes to her bag and lays her outfit out for tonight. The outfit consist of a white sparkly bra, lyla fuchsia shorts with slashes on the side of each leg, her white boots and pink kick pads with the built in knee pads and white elbow pads.

She pulls her clothes off and slips her gear on. There's a knock out the door and she wonders who is it.

"Hi!" A plump woman with blonde hair says. "I'm here to do your hair and makeup."

Taylor smiles and moves aside. She sits at the mirror as the woman curls her hair and applies light makeup.

When she's done, Taylor feels cooped up so she leaves the locker room. She sees Randy frantically walking back and forth, looking around.

"What are you doing?" She walks up to him.

He looks around some more and squints his eyes. "You seen Dolph?"

"No. I don't want to either. Why?"

"I've been looking for that punk all day. He's pretty good at running, I'll tell you that." He finally turns his attention to her.

"Are you trying to beat him up because don't. That's not going to change anything. At the end of the day, he still cheated on me." She frowns.

"Key words, cheated. If he didn't like you anymore, he should've ended it. Case closed. I know all to well what being cheated on feels like and I had to stand and watch you get hurt. Now it's his turn." A stage hand walks past. "Hey!" Randy yells, making him drop his clipboard. "You seen Dolph?"

"I heard he um he took the night off with AJ." He quickly walks away.

Randy clenches his fists.

"See," Taylor sighs, "did you honestly thing he'd come here knowing people were going to be after him? Like I said, beating him up won't do anything. It's going to leave scars and bruises on him yeah. But those scars won't last long and it'll take longer for the scars on my heart to heal." She storms off.

Taylor goes to gorilla and waits for her music to hit. Maybe she's too early. She doesn't care. There's nothing else for her to do and she doesn't want to deal with anyone else. Her music eventually hits and she runs out on stage. She puts on her best game face and smiles. She fist bumps people as she jogs to the ring. She gets in the ring and jumps on the turnbuckle, holding up the peace sign. She jumps off and waits for her opponent.

The Bellas' theme music hits and they both walk onstage. "Are you kidding me?!" Taylor says out loud. "What are they doing back?" Taylor asks the referee who only shrugs. They do their little thing to the ring and Brie gets in the ring. Taylor shakes her head as the bell rings.

"No, no. I'm not doing this." She shakes her head and slides out of the ring. Brie and everyone in the arena are confused as Taylor leaves the ring. The ref counts to ten and Brie wins via count out.

Taylor runs a hand through her hair. _"Who let those two back!? And when the hell did they come back. They've only been gone for two months! Why are they back?!" _Taylor starts to cry. She doesn't know why, she just does_._

Stephanie walks up to her. "What was that? You were supposed to win clean, not leave."

Taylor waves her hands in front of her. "I-I'm sorry. But why are they back?"

"I need to have a talk with you ladies." Stephanie begins walking to the divas locker room so Taylor follows.

They arrive and every diva is in there doing something. They all stop when Step and Taylor enter. Taylor's friends give her a look of worry.

"Ladies, there's something I need to talk to you all about." Stephanie begins.

Taylor goes and takes a seat by Layla, who comforts her.

"As you all probably saw, Nikki and Brie are back. Yes their contracts expired in February but we reached out to them to help us improve the division."

"So you brung them back to do it?" Alice says with an eye roll.

"You want to do attitudes?" Stephanie glares at Alice who says nothing else.

"As I was saying, we reached out to them and they gladly accepted."

"The only reason those two are back is because of who they're dating." Rosa rolls her eyes. Referring to Nikki who is dating John Cena and Brie who is dating Daniel Bryan.

"Listen," Stephanie snaps, "we're not here to discuss their personal lives. I came to talk to you as ladies and I hope that you all act like one."

No one else adds to that.

"There's a new show, that'll air on the E, Total Divas. It'll feature five of our current talent as well as two new additions. Jojo Offerman and Eva Marie. Jojo is a nineteen year old singer and dancer and Eva is a model."

"More models?" Nattie looks annoyed and pissed.

"They won't be wrestling on the main roster until they've been fully trained in NXT." Stephanie adds.

"Who else is going to be on the show?" Cameron asks excitedly.

"I was just getting to that. The other five divas on the show will be, Natalya, Cameron, Naomi and Nikki and Brie."

"Wait! There going to be on the show?! What about me? I've been here for six years!" Layla shouts.

"I understand your frustration Layla but we didn't want every diva to be featured on the show. Look at it this way, you may get more in-ring time." Stephanie smiles.

Layla folds her arms across her chest in response.

"They just got back! How are they getting to be on the show! I've wanted to be a diva since I was twelve! They only came back to be on the show! They don't even care about wrestling!" Taylor is now standing up. She's already irritated as it is.

"Taylor, I think it'd be best if you were to head back early." Stephanie suggests.

Taylor shakes her head and leaves.

Alice gets up. "She's right! I think that's a bit unfair. I call injustice, bring out the Shield!"

Stephanie gives Alice a glare that could melt anyone. Alice silently sits back down.

"I am ashamed of the way you are all acting. I expected better from all of you." With that, Stephanie turns on her heel and walks out the door.

The divas all look around at one another. "So not fair." Layla mumbles under her breath.

"You don't need that show anyway Lay. You're better than that." Kaitlyn speaks up for the first time.

"Easy for you to say, divas champ." Alice snorts and rolls her eyes again.

**Taylor, my poor baby!D; Anybody know the lyrics to that song without looking it up?(:**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Taylor really doesn't want to go to work tonight. She can't believe Stephanie made her leave early yesterday. For what, speaking her mind. She is beyond irritated and just wants to curl up in blankets while life passes by.

She gets out of bed, goes in the bathroom and splashes water on her face. She thinks about the new show and how she isn't going to be on it. Why did they decide not include her in. It is because she's too young? Not pretty enough? Not talented enough? Just the thought of it upsets her.

Today they're traveling to the next arena. She gets dressed and packs her things up. She tidies the room and grabs the card.

She drags her luggage down the hall and heads to the nearest elevator. She presses the down button and waits for it. The door opens and standing right there in the elevator, are Nikki and John, holding hands and laughing. Out of all women, why did her childhood idol choose her?

"It's so good to see you!" Nikki smiles.

Taylor feels a lump develop in her throat and can't speak.

"I heard about you Dolph, such a shame." Taylor swears she can see a grin on Nikki's face.

"You deserve better than him." John winks and the elevator door shuts.

She groans out loud. _"Why do people like Nikki deserve good relationships?"_ She decides to just take the stairs. Dragging her luggage downstairs was a real bitch but she manages.

Making it downstairs, she sees a couple of her fellow workers lining up to check out.

"I hate lines." She groans again and drags her luggage to the line.

The person in front of her turns around. "Taylor!" Jack smiles. She looks up at him. "I'm no longer friends with Dolph. He's such an idiot. He cheated on you, you! Look at you! You're gorgeous!"

Taylor doesn't know whether to smile or gag. She looks down at her bags. "Thanks Jack."

"If you ever want to, ya know talk, hopefully we can set something up." He winks and hands her a folded up piece of paper.

As he turns around, she unfolds it. There on the paper, is a seven digit number. Taylor balls it up and shoves it into her pocket. Was Dolph's old friend really hitting on her? He basically just invited her over for sex! No wonder Kaitlyn called him a slime ball.

She folds her arms across her chest and glares at him. Soon the lines moves and Taylor turns in her card. She goes outside and finds her bus. She opens the door and steps in. What a long, lonely trip ahead of her.

* * *

Taylor has a mixed tag match again with Daniel Bryan. This time, they're facing Big E and AJ with Dolph as their manager. Taylor isn't ready. She doesn't want to face the pain and humiliation. She knows some of the WWE universe are aware of what happened. They aren't idiots when it comes to the internet and personal lives.

She isn't in her ring gear yet because the match is scheduled for later. She calls her family.

"Taylor? Everybody Taylor's on the phone!" Her brother Daryl shouts.

She giggles slightly. He was always the goofy one.

"Hi little one!" Veronica says. "David and Kat miss you." She says, referring to her six-year-old son and three-year old daughter.

"Tell them I miss them too. Give them a kiss for me." Taylor smiles.

"How are you sweetheart" Their mom asks.

She sighs and hops on a cart. "Is everyone there?"

"Mike isn't here. He's out with another girl." Jazmine sighs.

"I need to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Sheryl asks with a worried tone.

"Well um..a couple of nights ago, Dolph cheated on me." She already feels tears rising.

"Honey.." Her mom gasps.

"That bastard!" Daryl shouts. "Mike and I will kill him! We'll fly there right fucking now!"

"You guys were so cute and happy." Veronica's voice drops.

"Who did he, who did he cheat with?" Jazmine asks.

"AJ..." Taylor wipes her eyes.

"That's that skipping bitch? Oh hell naw!" Daryl throws the phone down.

"Daryl Anthony stop it!" Their mother scolds him.

"We're so sorry. You're too good for that blonde bitch anyway. What real man bleaches his hair?!" Veronica snaps.

"You're better off without him. You don't need anyone!" Jazmine adds.

"Maybe I should just come home."

"I can't believe you just said that!" Veronica says. "You've worked so hard for this!"

"V is right." Jazmine says. "We've all watched you become such a successful young woman. Don't ever let a man ruin your career!"

"Your sisters are right Taylor." Sheryl says, joining the conversation again.

Taylor hears a bunch of yelling and loud noise coming from down the hall. "I have to go. I love you guys."

"We love you too dear." Sheryl says.

"We love you girly." Veronica says.

Jazmine makes a kissy sound. "Keep your head up!"

She hangs up and follows the sound. She sees Randy and Dolph on the floor fighting. Randy is taking it to Dolph, throwing punches left and right to his head.

Taylor wants to break it up and tell Randy he isn't worth it, but Dolph deserves this and everything bad that happens after this.

Taylor watches as Randy slams Dolph through the catering table and continues to punch on him.

It takes many, many referees and security to break up the fight. AJ brings her crazy self over and starts screaming and throwing a fit.

Taylor breaks away to follow where the security dragged Randy off to. She stops in front of Paul's office and waits.

Minutes later Randy comes out.

She steps in front of him. "What happened?"

"I got the night off. Told me if I pulled something like this again, I'd get a week." He shrugs. "It's not like this is all new to me."

"I told you not to." She frowns.

"You know what Taylor, I'm tired of that punk!" He raises his voice a bit and clenches his jaw. "What he did, was fucked up and he deserved it. He looked at me with the biggest grin on his face and I wiped it right off."

She can't argue with Randy, he's right. What Dolph did was uncalled for, not what it right.

Taylor steps forward and wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. He rests his cheek on the top of her head and holds her tightly. They pull away at the same time and she walks back to the locker room with him.

She sits on the bench as he watches him slide a shirt and basketball shorts on over his wrestling trunks. He turns around with a grin. "Are you watching me get dressed?"

"No, I-"

Someone opens the door. "Miss Ryan, you're on in a few!" A stagehand calls.

Taylor sighs and goes to change before heading to gorilla where Daniel is waiting with Brie.

"Good luck tonight babe." Brie says. She looks at Taylor and kisses Daniel. "Mine." She mouths as she walks away.

Taylor rolls her eyes. "You okay? That was an awful slam you took last time." She frowns.

"Yeah. Wasn't scripted either."

Taylor looks a bit shocked. "I had a feeling it wasn't. He didn't get in trouble?"

Daniel shakes his head. "I guess they gave him a warning."

Taylor frowns.

"Hey, Dolph is managing tonight so I'll make sure to get in a good hit for ya." Daniel smiles and taps Taylor on the arm.

She smiles as his music goes off.

They both skip out to the ring chanting yes. They get to the ring and each get on a turnbuckle and chant yes. It still amazes Taylor how a crowd goes crazy for one word but she goes along with it.

Big E's music hits and him, AJ and Dolph come out. Big E claps powder with his hands while AJ and Dolph kiss._ "Thinking of me when he kisses her?_ Why did she believe such a lie.

AJ holds Dolph's hand as they make their way to the ring with Big E. All three enter the ring. Big E stretches while AJ and Dolph kiss more. Taylor goes right for the two, trapping them in the corner and throwing punches to the both of them. She feels herself being easily lifted up. Big E sets her down and she hits his chest.

"Don't touch me you creep!" She yells.

He grins at her and gets a well deserves smack across the face.

Taylor, realizing what she's done, gets wide-eyed. Daniel grabs her from behind and leads her back to the corner. When he turns around Big E comes flying at him with a clothesline. He bends down to pick Daniel up but gets kicked in the face. Daniel chants yes and kicks him again. He kicks him repeatedly and Big E backs into his corner. AJ tags herself in.

"Go tag her! Go!" She screams at Daniel.

Daniel smiles and goes over to tag Taylor in. She gets in and the crowd cheers. She smiles and locks with AJ. AJ kicks her in and stomach and irish whips her to the ropes. AJ is bent over and Taylor dives over her and grabs her, putting AJ in a pin maneuver. AJ kicks out at two. Taylor kicks at a downed AJ. She picks AJ up by her hair and throws her down. Taylor raises her arms up and down, getting the crowd hype when Dolph jumps on the apron. Taylor stops and glares at her cheating ex boyfriend. Randy was right, he has the slimiest, biggest grin on his face. Taylor steps up and slaps him hard across the face, making him stumble back. Daniel knees him and he falls the rest of the way.

She turns around with a smile. But that smile doesn't last long. AJ manages to get Taylor into the Black Widow. Taylor screams. The move never looked that painful when it's being done on someone other than yourself. But now that she's trapped, there's no way out. She falls to her knees as she hears Daniel and the crowd cheering for her. She slowly loses consciousness and the last thing she hears is the bell ring.


	46. Chapter 46

**School has been KICKING my ass. Whoo... But um I'm really not working on this a lot. I don't know if I lost interest or what but I still love Taylor! You probably can't even tell from all the hell she's been through;p**

**Welp, on with it!;p**

**Chapter 46**

Taylor wakes up, staring at bright lights and a white ceiling. _"I really hope I'm not in a hospital."_ She sighs and sits up still a bit groggy. She isn't at a hospital, but the arena's medical room.

Waiting by the bed is, Daniel, Natalya, Alice, Layla and Kaitlyn.

"You woke up!" Daniel smiles.

"What's going on?"

"You passed out, after AJ did the Black Window." Kaitlyn frowns.

"She was supposed to let you go long before then." Daniel says.

"The bitch applied too much pressure." Alice rolls her eyes.

Taylor scratches her head. "What did Doctor Sampson say?"

"He said you passed out from the stress applied, mentally and physically." Layla frowns.

"He says he sees a pattern of stess. Maybe you can try to find some way to deal with it. Maybe talking with someone?" Daniel suggests.

"I can't do that!" Taylor jumps off the bed. "None of you understand!" She storms off.

Layla goes after her but Natalya stops her. "She needs some time alone."

Layla frowns and sighs. She's worried about her but doesn't go any further.

Taylor storms to her private locker room and slams the door behind her. She slides her back down the door and starts crying.

How could she have passed out from that idiotic move of AJ's? She just let that chick humiliate her in front of too many people. When Taylor debuted here, she never ever thought in a million years that this would happen. She hates crying, it's the absolute worst. She can't help it that she's sensitive. She'd even cry at the sight of her mother crying. She wishes she were tougher, able to deal with these type of things better. She's not strong or stable at all right now.

She gets up and removes her wrestling gear. She throws on a hoodie and shorts and slips into Nike's before storming out of the locker room. She's never felt worse in her entire life.

She makes it to her RV and throws the bag down. She pulls her hoodie over her head and lies down. She begins to fall asleep when she hears a knock.

"Why can't everyone leave me alone!" She yells, getting up.

She opens the door and Randy is there, looking quite worried.

"Alice told me what happened. You alright?"

"I'm fine." She rolls her eyes.

Randy gives her a weird look and walks away.

"Randy wait!" She goes after him and grabs his arm to stop him from leaving. "I'm not fine. I passed out because of too much stress." She looks down.

"I'm sorry to hear that. AJ is going to get in trouble for what she did."

Taylor shakes her head. "No she isn't. Big E got a warning for slamming Daniel without the script, a warning! I think the worst AJ will get is a slap on the wrist." Taylor folds her arms across her chest.

He frowns. "That's all anybody ever gets nowadays. A couple of years back it would've been a lot worse."

"Well it's not. Everything I get close to, I ruin. I left Dean, he went on to be so successful. Dolph teamed with AJ, he become World Champion and then slept with her afterward. Careful Randy, don't get too close."

"Stop!" He yells. "You don't ruin anything! Dolph is one cocky bastard and Dean was just lucky he got that far in his career. You didn't ruin anyone's career!"

Tears begin welling up. "Don't you see a fucking pattern! No one wants to be with me. I ruin good things for them! They realize I'm no good and they leave!"

"Dean didn't leave you, you left him!" Randy spats.

"That's because he was too ashamed of me." Taylor looks down.

"Taylor you listen to me right no-"

"Enough!" She storms back in the RV and locks it. She ends up crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Taylor wakes up with the hood shielding her eyes, She flips it off and looks around the RV.

Things are so peaceful. The sun is streaming in through the window and not a sound is heard. She hates arguing with people but she was already angry and annoyed last night. Randy only added fuel to the flame.

Taylor is tired of being tired. She's tired of people feeling sorry for her and giving her those looks. She's tired of feeling cranky and hurt. She's really tired of crying. She gets up and gets out the jeans from the previous night and digs in the pocket. She finds Jack's number and gets her phone to dial it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jack it's me, Taylor."

"Oh. Hey you!"

"Hi um, I'm coming to see you. Is that alright?"

"It sure is."

* * *

Minutes later Taylor is with Jack in his hotel room. Taylor lies on the bed as Jack lies carefully top of her. He kisses her neck and his beard rubs against her skin. She giggles.

Now usually Taylor would never do something this like. She's never been one to just jump in someone's bed and she doesn't even find Jack that attractive. He looks better looking when he shaves. But right now, he's the one chasing Taylor and she can't resist.

She pulls his shirt over his head and he continues to kiss on her neck, making her moan this time.

"You know, instead of going after Ziggler, you should've just came my way." He grins against her ear. He tugs at the hem of her shirt and begins to pull it off when she pushes him away.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"This! It's all so wrong and I-I feel dirty."

"Don't worry, "he brushes some strands of hair from her face, "we'll be getting very dirty tonight." He smirks.

She shoves him off her completely. "I can't do this!" She races from the RV.

* * *

Taylor sits in her private dressing room later that evening. Was she really about to have sex with slime ball Swagger? She fakely gags herself. Gross! And why, because she was feeling desperate, lonely, hurt. She should never stoop that low for anyone.

Her stomach growls so she heads over to catering, which isn't that far from her room She grabs a handful of many foods and grabs a bottle of water.

She turns around and bumps right into the slime ball. "You left me earlier." Jack pouts. "No fun!"

"I couldn't do it. I-I'm sorry." Taylor mumbles.

"Come on! I can't be that bad!" He grins and she looks down. "Maybe we can give it another try?" He draws his fingers up and down her arms and licks his lips hungrily.

Randy comes up and shoves Jack. "Beat it!"

Jack shoves him back. "Screw off!"

They look prepared to rip one another's head off so Taylor gets in between the two brawling men. "Stop! Jack, leave. Get out of here and just stay away from me."

"Now I see why Dolph cheated on you. You don't put out." Jack snickers.

Randy goes for him again but Taylor stops him. "What the hell was that about?!" Randy turns back to her angrily. "What did he mean by you don't put out?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Taylor replies quietly.

"It had to be something. He was rubbing all on you." Randy crosses his arms.

"It was nothing okay!" She raises her voice. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Is that what you want? Fine, I'm gone." He storms off.

As soon as he's gone, Taylor wishes she could take her words back.

**Okay Jack is wayyy too creepy and I hope that's the last of him! NO! Don't fight!:/ This one was a bit short but I want you to see what Taylor's pain is like and how this breakup is affecting her life. Things will get better though!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Taylor realizes that while she is trying to get over her break up, she's seen less and less of her friends. She hasn't seen Natalya a lot, not Alice or Kaitlyn, not even Layla. Randy has been the only one to constantly be there for her. She's pushed each one of them away.

She frowns at the thought and goes off to find them.

"Just the diva I was looking for. Come with me." Taylor has no choice but to follow Steph. She doesn't know what to expect. Will she get suspended? Lose her job? Will she be evaluated on her sudden "attitude"?

She does her best to push the negative thoughts in the back of her mind as she takes a seat in Stephanie's office.

She folds her hands together and looks at the young diva. "You and Daniel get quite the reaction out there." She smiles. "Paul and I also notice you two have a lot of chemistry in the ring. You're also high-flyers and really over with the crowd."

Taylor sits there, waiting for her to finish. Because she knows this is leading to something more.

"I want to see a feud between you, Daniel, Dolph and AJ. I know you still have some built up anger inside of you."

"Wh-what about Alice. We were partners." Taylor frowns.

Steph waves it off. "I can easily find something for her to do. So what do you say? I already talked to Daniel and he'd be all in!"

"What about AJ's feud with Kaitlyn? Aren't they still doing the secret admirer thing?"

"Yes, they are. But we're planning on giving the title to AJ at Payback. So maybe that feud could die out."

Taylor frowns. She doesn't want to see anyone drop the title to AJ. "So AJ will be in two feuds at once?"

"Most likely." Stephanie considers it. "Or maybe it could start after their feud ends."

Now this is hardly fair. Why is it that AJ gets so much! Taylor really doesn't want to say anything but it isn't right. She's worked hard too, along with so many other divas. Why don't they get to be shown on tv everyone week? Why do some get a match once a month, if they're lucky.

"So is it a yes?" Stephanie smiles.

Taylor shakes her head. "I have to decline." She gets up and leaves. She just can't deal with anymore 'changes' right now.

She sees Naomi, Cameron, Natalya, Kaitlyn, Layla and Alice in the locker room. She walks in.

Natalya turns to her with a smile. "I was just going to come look for you! I have to tell you all something."

Taylor smiles a bit and sits by herself on the couch.

"Tyson and I are now engaged!" Natalya says with a huge smile.

"It's about damn time!" Layla and Alicia say in unison and giggle. Alicia, Naomi, Cameron, Layla and Kaitlyn rush up to hug her.

"You two are so perfect!" Cameron claps her hands. "You two grew up as friends and now you're in love."

Taylor is hit with happiness, jealousy and sadness all in one. Years from now, this could've been her and Dolph. She stands up. "I'm really happy for you Nattie." She smiles.

Natalya pulls her in for a hug. "Thank you Taylor." She says with worry in her voice. She pulls Taylor away and looks in her eyes. "You alright?"

"I'm trying to be." Taylor says honestly.

"Well, show us the ring!" Cameron squeals.

Natalya holds out her left hand and the divas ooh and awe. Alice is the only one who remains seated.

"It's so pretty!" Layla smiles.

"And big!" Kaitlyn adds.

"It would've been nice if you told me first." Alice rolls her eyes and storms off.

"Why does she always have a bad attitude?" Cameron asks sassily.

"I wish I knew." Natalya sighs and shakes her head.

"Don't mind her." Layla waves it off. "Let's get back to Kaitlyn's real admirer." She grins.

"Ugh." Kaitlyn leans her head back and groans.

"Real admirer?" Taylor raises an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Natalya smiles. "Someone has been leaving notes and small things on Kaitlyn's windshield, in front of her hotel room door and sending things to her."

"I thought it was just a storyline?" Taylor gives them a weird look. "And what about Sheamus?"

"It is, but someone else is checkin her out." Naomi adds. "There ain't no script either!"

Taylor frowns. She feels like she's missed out on so much now. Taylor misses her friends. She does dearly but they have better things to do than spend their time with a miserable, heart-broken diva.

She saunters back to her private dressing room. She had thought getting her own room wouldn't be bad. After all, she'd get the privacy she so well needed. But after a while, it got lonely in here. You feel cut off from the rest of the roster. She's been so miserable lately and Dolph and AJ are all to blame.

She turns on the TV and sits down. AJ and Rosa have a match. Taylor has a feeling that Rosa will lose but she isn't entirely sure. She watches as they go at it a bit longer and AJ slips on the Black Widow. Taylor is hoping Rosa will find some way to get out of if because so far, no one has. She watches and Rosa falls to her knees and taps out. She sighs and turns the tv off.

She starts to feel choked up in the room. Like there's a lack of oxygen and she's about to die. She steps out of the room and soon as she does, a camera is shoved in her face.

"Taylor Ryan, Rosa was one of many opponents to be taken down by the Black Widow. This past Monday AJ put an excruciating Black Widow on you. Do you have anything to say?" Taylor realizes this is for Backstage Fallout.

"Well I thought it wasn't as bad as it looked. I had no way to get out and I panicked, I didn't think I'd pass out. But AJ, just know that I've been studying that little move of yours and I've thought of many ways to get out of it. So I would watch myself if I were you."

* * *

Taylor lies on her back in the bus. She has on a hoodie and jeans. Today was boring and the fight with Randy was awful. She doesn't want him to leave her alone, she needs him more now than ever. But where does he get off yelling at her like that? Like she's a teenager who can't control herself. She was totally aware of what she was doing and that's why she stopped. If she would've continued, she would have never forgotten. The memory would've been stuck in her head like a bad habit.

She knows she's in a funk. Is it depression? If it isn't, it sure as hell feels like it. Dolph cheated on her because she was useless, a waste of time, he never did anything right when he was with her. He become champion right after they paired him up with AJ. She's never been cheated on before and she's only had two other boyfriends. She only dated him for three months, that's shorter than her first relationship. So why is she talking this to heart so much? Maybe it's because Dolph wasn't an ass. When they met, she felt like she was the only women around him. He made her feel special and cute. He made her feel like she meant something.

But all the while she was useless. Doing nothing good for his career, his life. She was just a waste of three months.

She feels tears rising but fights them back. _"I'm sick of crying!" _She pulls on her hood and goes for a walk.

She walks for a long time. She doesn't know how long she's been walking and she doesn't care. She doesn't have a destination, she's just walking. Walking is sort of helping her right now. It's night-time, nice and cool outside. No one is around to bother or harass her.

After a while she starts to get dizzy. Her head begins to hurt so she sits down on a near bench. A couple of minutes later, she lies down and is out.

**D: What happened?!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Taylor wakes up again staring at a white ceiling and very bright lights. She sits up and sees Natalya, Layla sitting on either side of her bed and Miz and Kaitlyn sitting against the wall.

Layla pulls her into a tight hug. "You scared the crap out of us! Don't ever do that again!"

"What were you doing out there by yourself?" Miz frowns.

"Where was I?" Taylor looks at them confused.

"These two women found you lying down on a bench outside a park." Kaitlyn says. "They thought you were just sleeping."

"But one of them thought you weren't breathing, so they tried to wake you up and you wouldn't." Layla says, almost coming to tears.

"They called an ambulance right away." Nattie finishes.

"We didn't know what was wrong." Layla begins to cry and Miz gets up and pulls her close to him.

"Don't cry Lay." Taylor frowns. "I didn't mean to upset any of you."

"Alice just texted me. Her and Randy are on their way." Natalya says.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" Taylor asks.

"The doctor hasn't given us any news. They're still running tests." Kaitlyn says.

Taylor sighs. Is she really trying to ruin her life? She needs to forget about Dolph and start thinking about herself, her health and her friends.

Taylor lies on her side and stares out the window. Everything is silent until Randy and Alice arrive.

"What were you thinking?!" Alice shouts as she and Randy storm into the room. "You shouldn't be out there by yourself! Anything could've happened to you!"

Taylor turns to them but says nothing.

"Alice is right. Being out by yourself this late at night. Anyone could have done anything to you. Who knows what could have happened." Randy says with his arms folded across his chest.

"Guys I'm really sorry." Taylor picks at the cotton bed sheet. "I-I pushed you guys away. I've been so caught up in this break up and feeling sorry for myself, I didn't stop to think about you guys or my health for that matter."

"Don't apologize, this break was horrible and unexpected. Take all the time you need honey." Nattie says.

"You don't get it. I shouldn't need time! Dolph and I dated for what, three months? That's shorter than my first relationship! Layla and Cody dated for two years and I'm acting worse than her!"

Layla shakes her head. "Not really. I cried endlessly for months. I just didn't do it a lot in front of people."

"You're hurting, we see that. Don't feel bad because you haven't been with us in a while. Take any time you need like Nattie said." Alice suggests.

Taylor sighs and goes to protest again when the doctor comes in. "Miss Ryan?" Taylor nods her head. "I'm Dr. Jennings. We've ran some tests and it seems that you passed out from a lack of eating. Your body didn't have the energy you need. Something as simple as walking takes energy and you didn't have enough in your system. That and added stress." He checks his papers on the clip board.

Taylor looks down and fiddles with her hands. "Lack of eating?" Randy questions.

"Well she's eaten small meals but it's been a while since she's had anything really solid."

"You've been starving yourself?" Randy looks at her.

"Of course not!" She shrugs. "I guess I wasn't all that hungry."

"Well you could harm yourself. Being that you're a professional wrestler and very active all the time. It could put you in a very harmful situation. I need you to step into the hall so I can check your weight."

Taylor slowly gets out of bed and walks with the doctor out to the hall. She steps on the scale and he weighs her.

"Before you weighed one hundred and twenty pounds and now you are one sixteen. Which means you lost four pounds."

Taylor frowns. _"Awesome." _She goes back into the room and sits on the bed.

"So?" Alice says.

"I lost four pounds." She looks down.

Everyone gives her a sad look. Except Randy, the look he gives her is one of disappointment.

"I know, I know. I should be eating and blah blah blah. I just wasn't hungry."

"Well I think the first thing you need to do is eat." Randy goes over and grabs the hospital's food menu. He hands it to her.

She rejects it. "I'm not really-"

"You need to eat Taylor." Layla speaks up, nearing tears again. Miz rubs her back.

"Fine." Taylor snatches the menu and looks through it.

"Why are you acting like this? You tell us you're sorry for pushing us away but you snap at us when we try to help you." Randy starts to get irritated. He wants to help Taylor. He wants her to get over Dolph and see that she's much better without him. But she's being so stubborn and so cold to him in particular.

"Randy don't." Alice shakes her head.

Taylor, not wanting to get into a fight, hides her head more behind the menu. She picks out pizza, fries and milk and several minutes later, the food arrives.

She picks up a fry and prepares to eat it when she looks up and everyone is intently watching her. "I really don't feel comfortable with you guys watching me eat." She frowns.

They all look away as if they weren't just watching her eat. She drops the fry and looks at them.

"I guess we could step out." Natalya suggests.

"But what if she doesn't eat?" Layla frowns.

"I'm right here." Taylor rolls her eyes.

"Then I'll stay." Randy says with his arms still folded across his chest.

Taylor doesn't want him to stay but she watches as Alice, Nattie, Layla, Miz and Kaitlyn go out to wait in the waiting room.

She angrily shoves a fry into her mouth and stares him down. He gives her a dirty look back. "Why are you acting like such an ass?" She asks.

"Oh well sorry for caring about your health." Randy snaps.

Taylor shoves another fry in her mouth. "You're the ass. Getting pissy because your friends try to help you. You're not acting like yourself. Something is going on with you and Swagger, you've been distant and you aren't eating. Are you depressed? You need to tell us!"

"I'm not depressed! I'm sorry for not be happy when I shouldn't. Dolph cheated on me! How else am I suppose to act?!" She slams the pizza down on the plate and leans back.

"I never said you had to be! But you shouldn't be pushing us away. We're trying to be here for you."

"Says the guy who," she uses air quotes, "needed alone time when Alice cheated on him." She rolls her eyes.

"That was different." He says through clenched teeth.

"Sure it was." She rolls her eyes again.

"Listen, I'm trying be here for you like you were there for me. You were the first one who was there when I got a concussion and you stuck by my side the whole break up. But you're being so fucking stubborn and I can't deal with this anymore." He gets up and storms off.

Taylor frowns.

* * *

"Is she eating?!" Layla jumps up as soon as Randy storms into the waiting room.

"Yeah, she is. I'm leaving Alice, you could ride with someone else right?"

She stands up. "No, I'll just ride with you babe." They say their goodbyes and head out.

"What's wrong?" Alice frowns and holds onto his arm as they walk out.

"She's pissing me off." He mumbles.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He says without turning to her.

Back in the room Taylor pushes the food aside and rolls over on her side. Tears start to fall down her face. She was there for Randy and he may not have shown it much, but she could tell he was completely broken when Alice cheated on him. He understands what's like to be cheated on so why doesn't she let him comfort her? Is it because of his relationship with Alice? Or is because she's afraid she might start to fall for him?

She groans and rolls over on her other side. She was being the ass tonight. End of discussion.

Layla, Natalya, Miz and Kaitlyn enter the room. "Did you eat enough?" Miz asks.

"I'm full." She says without turning to them.

Layla frowns. "Do you want anyone to stay with you?"

Taylor sits up and turns to them. "You guys don't care, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Nattie asks with a confused look.

"About me, you couldn't care less, right?"

"Taylor," Kaitlyn sighs, "if we didn't care, we wouldn't be here. Why would you say something like that?"

Taylor lies back down on her side without saying another word.


End file.
